


The Evolution Of Vampire Bill Compton

by chch2



Category: Bill Compton - Fandom, Simply Moyer, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chch2/pseuds/chch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was started in February of 2010.<br/>I wanted to fill in the long years following Bill Comptons new "life" immediately after he was made vampire.</p><p>Credit given to Charlaine Harris for creating these marvelous characters, and Alan Ball for bringing them to true life. My thanks to them both for letting me borrow them for just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1865   Somewhere in Louisiana

Blackness, cold and still, dark as death.  
Awareness came to him slowly as if he was waking from a long and troubled sleep.  
It's so dark, he thought, dark as a crypt. Why is it so dark? His mind raced, trying to remember, trying.....  
Eyes opening wide, he cocked his head from side to side taking in the bleak surroundings as hands felt cold hard earth beneath him.  
Confusion.

Where am I? What day is it? Memories filtered back into his befuddled mind. The war was over, I left the remaining contingent behind, they were moving much too slow. I was on my way home but got horribly lost. That was so frustrating to me as I knew the area fairly well. Days flew by and my situation became more desperate. I was weak and starving. Then I came upon a cabin and then, then...........

He felt a body sidle up to his and a small cool hand came to rest on his chest. Fingers curled as nails dug into his skin and then callously slid down to his privates, massaging him roughly through his war torn trousers. Good god, he hardened almost immediately. “Caroline?” he asked, still confused.  
The hand stilled its movements as the body attached to it, cool, soft and ripe, jumped on top of him, straddling his narrow hips.

“NO, not Caroline,” an icy feminine voice replied as cold fingers glided through his chest hair and ringed his pebble hard nipples. The woman bent low and took a nub in to her mouth, laved it with her tongue, suckled, and then bit down hard, drawing blood.  
Grimacing more at the womans bold advances than the sharp pain, his anger mixed with annoyance grew. With brows furrowed he focused his sight on the woman before him, and his mind cleared. He recognized her now, it was her, the woman in the cabin, what was her name? Lorena. She took pity on me, fed me, then, then, she attacked me. His hand flew to his neck. Nothing. He was sure she bit him, but there are no wounds. In fact, taking a few precious seconds to asses his entire body, he realized all his wounds, from the recent skirmish at the front lines, seemed to have been healed.

“What are you doing” he exclaimed loudly as her ceaseless exploration of his body continued and brought him back from his wandering thoughts.  
“I need you,” she rasped as desire and excitement emanated from her entire being. Her lips descended on to his, forcing a crushing punishing kiss, that was urgent and wild, as her fingers absently glided through his raven hair. So incredibly insistent and strong was she, but he needed her to stop. Grabbing onto her arms, he barely managed to push her aside.  
“This is impossible, I told you I cannot; I need to get home to my wife and children.” He said angrily as he attempted to rise.

Looking at him with surprise on her young features, she then laughed; it was a manic, frightening sound. “You amuse me William, how rare that is" she said tauntingly, then continued, "You have no other family anymore. They are useless to you. I am now your only family, and I want you.” She lept atop him again, her hands slamming his chest and forcing him back down. Then fingers moved quickly, tearing at his clothes. She needed him, she needed him NOW!

There have been countless men over the centuries, so many faces, so many willing to give up their lives to spend just one night with her, it was all a meaningless blur.....but this one, oh yes, this one was special....and how she wanted him, all of him, and he is now HERS. Lips curled back in a crazed smile of triumph as she ripped at his shirt with deft fingers, buttons flying as it easily came apart in her hands.

NO, NO!! he thought, but was incapable of resisting her, she was fast and so unbelievably strong. With unearthly speed his trousers and drawers were whisked off and thrown aside. God help him, his mind warred furiously with his betraying body which was responding to her insistent and violent maneuvering of its own accord. He growled in frustration as his manhood sprung to attention. Thoroughly impressed by the awesome site before her, Lorena slowly sat back while looking at William in awe, her soft round bottom nestling securely on his rock hard thighs. So beautiful she thought as her gaze roamed from his longish disheveled raven hair to matching wings hovering over blazing blue eyes, then down to his muscled furred chest and finally settling possessively on his thick huge shaft standing so proud and tall as if beckoning to her womanhood which quivered and spasmed as a new virgins, in expectation at the mere site. MINE, ALL MINE, her mind raced, to do with as I will.

Quickly she lifted her bottom to position herself high above all that bounty, and then sank down hard onto his pulsing spear. Stilling for a moment and then arching, her head falling back in ecstasy, she let out a low moan of pure pleasure at his fullness so deep inside her. She moved slowly at first, hips lifting then falling down hard, causing pain as her cold barren womb was assaulted by this silky steel. Such pain only heightening her pleasure..... pain and pleasure, she loves them both, no line drawn between them, they are one and the same in her sick mind.  
Lorena started bucking slowly at first then became wild and unearthly as she rode the stallion beneath her.

William couldn't believe his own betraying response to her. Caroline my love, I am so sorry, he thought. He lifted his hands and tried to grab this witch, no, this demon, and push her off. Lorena instead grabbed his wrists and violently forced them to the ground, pinning them on each side of his head. This seemed to excite her even more. She brought her lips down to his chest, kissing and biting, then sucking and licking.  
On and on she rode him, her movements unearthly, as she seemed to flash in and out of view.  
He couldn't believe it, his arms felt as if they were held down by iron weights. Getting angrier by the second, he growled like a feral animal, but his body was acting on its own accord as an earth shattering orgasm hit him, lifting both their bodies up into the air.  
Heaven and Hell.  
Williams body shuddered and spasmed while Lorena screamed a responding cry of fulfillment and release, then fell limply on top of him. Cuddling against his hard chest she marveled at her luck that this man came a knocking on her door. Its only the beginning, she thought, and they have eternity together before them. Immortality never looked so appealing to her. Focusing on William again, sharp teeth nipped at his neck as she suckled on his delicious blood. She released his wrists to allow her hands the freedom of a new wild possession of his body.

William lay in shocked rigid silence, his body still affected by the aftershock of this crazed coupling, and tried to regain some semblance of sanity. She MUST be a witch or a demon, he thought, and hes got to get out of here, but good god, her hands, HER HANDS, they never stopped and were everywhere at once, their rough touching and squeezing were making him hard again. He grabbed her wrists this time, and finally was able to push her off to the side. He quickly stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he was. Surprisingly his eyes easily scanned the total darkness and saw ragged dirt walls and ground under his feet. They seemed to be in a large cellar or a hole, dug deep into the earth.

“Where’re you goin’ darlin’?” Lorena said, as she lay down and then arched her back, a movement which purposely thrust her breasts upward, nipples erect and reaching towards him. She continued stretching, mimicking a lazy cat while looking him up and down, admiring his sleek physique. Strong legs with well defined calf muscles, and his bottom high, hard and round. Her real focus was on his cock, mmmmmmm, huge and still pulsing, hard and rising in salute to her, aching to be touched. Slim hips surrounded that bounty. Then there was his chest and arms of hard muscle, and his face, so sculpted and beautiful, the hallows under his cheekbones just begging to be kissed, and all framed by his wavy raven hair.

Thinking to herself, she chose well! Licking her lips, she is thrilled that this beautiful, honorable man stumbled into her lonely cabin, and is now HERS.  
“I’m leaving,” William said abruptly, as he gathered up the remnants of his scattered clothes. Looking around he saw a wooden ladder in a corner, quickly climbed up, and went through a cleverly hidden trapdoor in the cabin floor. His shirt was in shreds, so he tossed it aside, then put on his tattered trousers, swung his satchel over his shoulder, grabbed his gun, and started for the door.

“You cannot go Darlin',” Lorena said sweetly and with a smug confidence in her voice, as she lightly climbed up through the trap door, then let it fall down with a slam behind her.  
“I am leaving now!” Willaim said vehemently, his eyes boring holes through her own. She pointedly ignored his insolence and continued.  
“You cannot leave, you will be staying with me now, we have so much to discuss and an eternity to do it in.” Lorena said this smiling like the cat who swallowed the canary, as she stretched her arms up lazily over her head, and then brought them, gliding slowly down to fondle her breasts, then slid a hand down to her mound covered in springy black curls. She was enticing him to stay on his own, offering up her body as an enticement.  
“There is nothing to discuss,” William said as he looked at her with nothing but disgust. Taking his things he opened the door and walked out into the night.  
Exasperated, Lorena ran to the door and cried out to his retreating back, “Don’t you feel it?” she yelled as she casually followed him out into the night. “Don’t you feel different? Better, stronger, more alive?"

Williams footsteps faltered as he was shaking his head, trying to comprehend what she was saying, and at the same time dispelling her words. But there was something different, he thought, something didn’t feel right. What the hell was wrong with him?  
Knowing she had his attention, Lorena continued, “Do you feel a hunger? A deep need for something you cannot fully understand?” Lorena questioned as she slowly came up behind him, smoothing her hands across his broad shoulders, then circling them around to bury her fingers in his chest hair as she lay her head against his back, loving the feel of him beneath her cheek and hands.  
William was oblivious to her touch as his mind raced with his own questions. He realized a deep wrenching inside him. Is this hunger? He was not sure, it was so foreign. Hunger aside his senses reeled with a new awareness. Closing his eyes, William then opened his mind and let his senses take over. Strange but he recognized immediately the loud patter of a mouse foraging in the distance, the roaring coo of a dove, and the smell of an animal in heat. He shook his head at all this and slowly brought himself back to his immediate surroundings. What he did know more than anything else was that he needed to get away from this demon woman, he desperately needed to get home, to be with Caroline, Sarah and Will.

Lorena felt him slipping away, her patience was now at an end, she did not like being ignored so she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. “I must teach you now, there is so much to learn and understand.” She said more forcefully.  
"There is nothing I need to learn from you", William said as he jerked away. She quickly followed, stepping up toe to toe with him, and grabbed his face with both hands while bringing hers close to his and said,

“You have been made Vampire.”

VAMPIRE!  
William choked on the word. Unholy monster, killer, bringer of death, devourer of children. These were just myths, stories to scare small children. Werent they?  
“You are mad,” he finally replied.  
“Am I?” Lorena replied sweetly and with a knowing smile. “We shall see. Come, you must be hungry, there's still some food left. Since youre so determined, at least let me wrap it for your journey home.” Turning, she sashayed seductively back into the cabin, her hips swinging to and fro suggestively. She had not bothered to don her clothing, and her body was pale and ripe in the full moon. She knew he watched her retreating form, and she smiled to herself.

William shook his head and looked away, but eventually albeit reluctantly, he followed her back inside the cabin. He had at least another 20 miles to go before he reached Bon Temps, perhaps bringing some food with him would be wise. But the sooner he got away from this madwoman the better. Anyways he seemed to be getting hungrier by the second, and the idea of food was driving him crazy.  
Realizing this was the only way to make him understand, Lorena then handed him a crust of bread. In his desperate hunger William forgot any sense of manners and shoved it into his mouth, practically swallowing it whole. Immediately he started convulsing as he fell to his knees and retched, his stomach expelling all that was just put in it. “You have poisoned me!” He exclaimed breathlessly as he stared daggers at her. Lorena merely started laughing.

“No William, I have not poisoned you darlin', Instead Ive made you better. She came to him, and reached down to lift up his chin,  
"YOU ARE VAMPIRE!” she said slowly, staring into his wild eyes.

"You cannot eat human food anymore. You must only drink blood, the blood of anything living. Come I will show you.” William looked at her incredulously; does she think he would accept this craziness, this mad ranting of a lunatic? She pulled him to his feet and led him outside. He followed woodenly.  
“We sometimes have to hunt animals for blood if there are no humans around, it is not as tasty but it suffices when necessary. Come, join me."  
He looked at her in horror. “I will not.”  
She laughed and replied, “you will have to, to survive darlin’. Come.” Following her reluctantly to the woods, he watched her run ahead quickly, faster and faster as to be surreal. Lorena deftly caught a rabbit hopping nearby, bit its neck and started sucking loudly. William stared at her, horrified. Then he felt something strange in his mouth. He touched his fingers to his lips. He felt his eyeteeth grow larger, like sharp stake points, they rang out full and deadly. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he staggered back and fell to his knees hanging his head in utter defeat, daring not to believe the truth.

Monster.

Lorena ran up to him, her eyes wild with excitement and mouth covered in blood, dripping down to streak her breasts, looking like slash marks against her pale skin. A ghastly gory sight. Kneeling down in front of him she held out the dead rabbit. “Drink” she urged him.  
“NO” he gasped out, falling back and dragging himself backwards away from her. He recoiled in the grips of this horror, and continued to back away. “Never.” He exclaimed again.  
“I am your maker, I command you,” she said confidently. William felt this strange pulling in his midsection at these strange words, like a vice slowly squeezing. He couldn’t describe it. He had to comply with her wishes but he also needed to resist.  
“NO” he said firmly again. Eyebrows raised, Lorena pulled back in surprise. This ones will is so strong, she thought, impressed once again. Breaking him to her wishes will be a pleasure and a challenge. She has not felt this energized in more centuries than she could remember.

Cocking her head to one side, she realized she must try a new tact.  
Pursing her red stained lips, Lorena continued, “Darlin', you must do as I say or you will never see your family again.” William, shook his head, still overwhelmed by this sheer madness, then stopped and after a thoughtful pause, thinking to play along with her he feigned acquiescence.

“I will only comply if I can see them first,” he said, his mind racing ahead, thinking that agreeing to her mad ranting, this lunacy, will give him a chance to escape.  
“I will give you this boon just once,” she said, “Herein after you will do as I say, my commands are to be obeyed without question”.  
Lorena smirked at him, then walked back inside the cabin. She quickly returned now fully dressed, and walked up to him. He stood as he was, still in shock and unmoving. Taking his hand they started running. William kept pace, like he had a choice anyway.They moved faster than he ever thought possible for a human to run. Even with the moonlight now obscured by cloud cover, he could see with incredible clarity. Though he was filled with anger, rage and puzzlement, he could not deny the exhilaration.

It was not long before they reached woods that were familiar to him. Taking the lead, he ran even faster in his desperation to see his home.  
Then there it was, Bon Temps cemetery. His parents are buried here, as is his older brother. No time to muse further on this, home is just beyond that rise, so on they went, the desire for some normalcy in seeing his home, fueling him.

Soon Lorena stopped him with a firm grasp on his arm, as they reached the edge of the woods in front of what she assumed was his house.  
William reluctantly stopped and stood just inside the tree line, staring ahead in frozen silence. He could see Caroline sitting on the front porch in the old rocking chair, Willy in her lap, and Sarah Lynn sitting beside her. She was talking quietly to them. Even at this distance he could hear them clearly. She was telling them a bedtime story, one he knew well. He took a step closer, fighting the desire to run to them, hold them, and never leave them again.

At that moment, Willy looked up…”Papa!” He said.  
“What do you see Willy?” Caroline asked.  
“It's Papa,” he replied again, pointing to the trees, looking hopefully at his mother. William was pulled back into the trees before Caroline could lift her gaze. She looked up with a hopeful spark in her eyes and scanned the tree line in the distance, but saw nothing.  
Ruffling Willys silky hair, Caroline added “I am sure your Papa will come home as soon as he can.” She turned her head quickly away, trying hard not to let the children see the tears welling up in her eyes. Where was he, Caroline thought, the war was over for weeks already, or so the papers said. Why had he not sent word, why was he not home. She kept her head averted as she wiped at her eyes, thinking the worse, and hoping the children did not notice.

Sarah looked up at her mother, feeling something wrong, "Its gonna be ok mama" she said. Caroline looked at her lovely little girl, so intelligent and gentle for her age. She smiled and replied, "I am sure he will be home soon. Its just we all miss him so much. How about you go pick out another good story from papas library so I can read it to you," said Caroline, hoping to change the conversation.  
William just stood there frozen to the spot, his chest constricting, and fighting the urge to go to them. He took a few steps, but the words Lorena had spoken to him as they were running, were fresh as new bloody wounds in his mind.

"Immortal, inhuman, VAMPIRE."

"All humans are now prey. They exist only to serve and for food. You cannot enter a mortal’s home without invitation. The sun is now your enemy. Death comes with the day, eternity with the night."

Gesturing to his home, Lorena continued, "You know you can never enter, they are as good as dead to you. You will lose control and kill them for their blood if you go near. Or I could kill them and be done with this nonsense right now". She looked up at him with an innocent smile as she spoke this last, seeing the pain in his eyes and not caring one wit.  
"I brought you here, now it's time to go,” Lorena said finally as she looked at the little family in disgust and turned to walk away.

Williams feet were rooted to the ground, his eyes fixed on his family, burning their faces in to his mind and soul.. The crush he felt in his chest was unbearable and nearly doubled him over. He was so close, so close to them, but now forever far away. A lone tear tumbled down his face. He absently wiped at it, and noticed his hand came away red.  
Blood.  
He stared at his fingers transfixed. He turned to walk away but stopped short. How could he turn his back on life, love and his mortal future? He has no choice now.  
Woodenly, he continued on and took his first real steps in to the savage eternal night.

To be continued.


	2. To Be or Not to Be

She growled simultaneously with her noisy slurping, draining the poor creature dry.  
Lorena took in the last drop, lifted her head and smiled as she watched the life drain out of its eyes.  
MMMMMM, she murmured as she sat back on her haunches in the cool grass and licked her lips. Sighing blissfully, Lorena stood and stretched her arms up high over her head and smiled widely at the bright full moon. She reluctantly looked away from the glowing orb and down to the lifeless young doe she just drained. She smirked and kicked the carcass as she walked away.

The 4 legged kind of animal is not nearly as satisfying as a good human feed but having to live out here, with the human population at a minimum, she has learned to adapt with the necessity of caution prompting her. Too many people going missing is dangerous. Shes learned that lesson before. No matter, this kind of animal is adequate for now, and just something she had to get used to.

She took off at a swift jog, a new spring in her step with this infusion of blood and a new change to her existence. Her brow crinkled, she felt, she felt….. HAPPY! Yes, Happy!  
It was confusing, this feeling, but it must be happiness. The thought of her new companion being with her always made her feel young again and yes, happy.  
With a new surge to her step she was anxious to reach the small stream near her cabin. Almost like a young girl again, she felt the need to freshen up and look pretty in anticipation for Williams return. And he WILL return. “He needs me” she thought deliciously, and, well of course, he has no where else to go.

She had hurried on ahead of him, allowing him a little more time for his new “life” with her to sink in. He was foolish, she thought, to get so upset over humans. They are nothing, just food and sport. We on the other hand, are godlike. We can eat, play and fight like gods. And we are eternal like gods. Long, long, long ago, she tried to remember when, there was a time she felt differently about gods, well, one god. She shook her head. Foolish herself.

As the trees flew past, she pushed those useless thoughts aside, and instead, a smile spread across her face at the thought of the wild night of sex to come with William. She had no doubt that he would forget the humans quickly enough and embrace their nature. What temporary flesh humans are. Not good for anything but the blood, and the sport when one gets bored. And I do get bored often.

Ah William, what a magnificent choice she made in turning him. He will be hers forever, once he got over his shock of the turning and left those petty humans behind.  
Lorena felt giddy at the thought of Williams hands on her body, almost like a virgin would feel. Shes not sure, she cant really remember. She laughed out loud at the ridiculous notion.  
After a refreshing dip in the cool water, it was on to her ramshackle and thankfully temporary shack. But it will be good to finally leave this area. She had been hiding out here for some time. The remote thick forest made for great cover. And the war offered her many deserters who no one would really miss anyways, but now that the war is over, its time to move on.  
It should be safe again to settle into larger cities. She longed for the feel of silk against her skin again. Anyways, the country life was for farmers and peasants. And surely they must have forgotten about all those deaths in New Orleans, then again maybe not. HMMM, maybe San Francisco. Sounds like a good choice. With William in her service, the possibilities now seem endless and the eternal future never seemed brighter, even in the dead of night.  
Oh the plans she had for them both……

**  
Shaking his head, still in shock, William backed slowly away, purposely lingering in the shadows, now that Lorena had left. The struggle to turn his back on his home, his life and his humanity were evident in his hesitation. But to stay…… he couldn’t, not anymore.  
The low voices of Caroline, Sarah and Will were still loud in his ears even at this distance. They were talking amongst themselves. Little Willy was still trying to convince Mama that he was sure he saw his Papa standing under the big weeping willow over yonder.

Caroline had looked up quickly but William was much faster as he moved to the shadows. His sharp ears heard the shakiness in her voice as she told Willy it was just the moon and the shadows playing a sad trick on him, because if it was really Papa, he would have run up this very porch and scooped them all up in his strong arms.  
Devastated to his core, William had placed a fist over his heart. He felt nothing, no telltale beating, no signs of life. Turning around at that moment, he staggered away, his feet heavier than lead, his back bent, the tragedy of it all weighing heavy on his shoulders. Its just to much to bear.

After putting some distance between himself and his home, the wrenching pain in his middle overwhelmed him. He fell to his knees, and retched. Nothing came up but dry heaves, and still he continued retching, his arms wrapped tight around his torso.  
LOSS, PAIN, HUNGER, RAGE….. LOSS, PAIN, HUNGER, RAGE…..

His mind was a maelstrom, a whirling mass of darkness and pain. The quiet sounds of the forest roaring in his ears……..  
It was all William could take, “STOP, STOP!” he cried hoping to block out the noise, as he clutched his fists to his upraised head. A deafening scream, that was more animal than human, escaped from his parched throat. The frightening sound carried on the wind as a warning to all those who might stray foolishly near.

Caroline jerked upright in her rocker as a tortured howl rent the air and disturbed the peaceful quiet of the night. The children jumped to their feet and rushed into her arms at the awful sound. She hugged them tight to her and patted them each comfortingly on their backs, all the time wishing desperately her husband were home to keep them safe.  
“There there now, its just sounds like a wounded animal, that’s all. Best we go on inside. Its late and bout time you two got ready for bed. But tell ya what, y’all go pick a book from Papas library and we’ll read for a bit after you’re tucked in, ok? Caroline said, and then smiled brightly at the two while smoothing her thumb across Sarahs brow. Sarah and Willy smiled happily back, and raced inside, their fear dissolving quickly at the thought of a good story.  
Caroline watched them go and stood slowly while gazing longingly into the darkness. Tears threatened to spill over her lashes as she whispered quietly to the darkness,  
“William, where are you?”

**  
Lorena sat impatiently at the scarred table, immobile but for her fingers, the nails working back and forth, scratching deep furrows into the old wood. She was angry, really angry that William was taking so long to return, and making her wait.  
Patience, she thought, gritting her fangs.  
Patience.  
It was some time before William finally reached the cabin door, as the dawn threatened to break over the horizon. He pushed it open and walked inside, his eyes blank, as devoid of life as was his body. He barely registered the form at the table till it spoke.

"So, darlin’, had enough?  
Lets be clear, I don’t like waiting. You will never make me wait again, got that? We had an understandin’ darlin’, now its your turn to show me the respect I am deserved.  
I AM YOUR MAKER, I COMMAND YOU!"  
Lorenas eyes spit fire as she said this. Her fury was barely controlled. William felt that strange pulling again in his midsection, but still looked at her blankly. The constant pain in his insides pushed aside for now. He finally spoke, his voice low and bland.

“Why? Why would you do this to me? Why not just kill me like you did the others? Tell me, I have a right to know.”  
Lorena was taken aback by this. She stood up, turned away, not willing for him to see the desperation on her face, her need for him, a man like him which is so rare to find.  
She finally faced him again and answered, “Because I wanted to and I could, simple as that. She continued while delicately lifting her brows and shrugging her shoulders, “I needed a new progeny.”

William shook his head in disbelief, “Not good enough. You stole everything from me, you destroyed my life.”  
Lorena approached him slowly, arms outstretched, hands reaching for his face. William took a step back. Lorena let her arms fall, and spoke instead,  
“William, William, this is a gift I have bestowed on you. Cant you see that? Strength, and immortal youth. You will soon understand, and you will be grateful.  
Now there is much to discuss William. But first you need to learn your place, and that place is not to question me but to obey. Come now, we must rest for the day. You will feel better tonight, I promise.” She reached out to touch his silky hair.

Williams body shook in anger as he recoiled from her outstretched hand. Lorena frowned and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the trap door to her secret rest place.  
“Gift? A GIFT?? What you have done is cursed me. Taken all I hold precious and ripped it to shreds. William voice dripping acid as he tried to pull away.  
“Ripping to shreds? HMM, lovely thought. Would you like to see me do that to another? Lorena replied innocently.  
William balked, then thought it best to change the subject, “What happens if we don’t rest during the day?” He said still rebelliously.  
Lorena sighed exasperatedly, “We must rest, lest we bleed, and away from the sun which is death to us.” Then shaking her head, Remember, you have much to learn, you will understand all in time.”  
William surprised her by shaking off her hand, and then turning his back to her he walked towards the door.  
WILLIAM, NO! COME HERE, I COMMAND YOU!

The wrenching inside him escalated unbearably. But he continued on.  
Resorting to threat tactics, Lorena continued, her voice raised, “Those humans you love so much will die horribly if you do not obey me. You think it will all be over with your true death?” Hahaha, Lorena laughed maniacally. “I will hunt them down and kill them slowly one by one. Ripping to shreds is only one way. I will enjoy it. I will make them watch while the other dies. They will scream and cry for their father who chose his own death and in turn, theirs as well.”

William stopped his movements, and with eyes clenched, he slowly turned to her.  
“My god. You would do this, to innocents, to children?”  
“Your god? Ha, let me show you your god.”

Lorena went to the cupboard, grabbed a small bundle from inside, and rushed towards him. She knocked him to the floor, straddled him and ripped apart his shirt. She unwrapped the bundle which then let something small drop onto William.  
Burning pain assaulted Williams skin and senses, as smoke rose from his chest.  
He looked down in surprise and saw his skin start to sizzle around a small silver crucifix. He looked up at her incredulously.

Lorena smiled wickedly at the look on his face,” Do you like this darlin’? Long ago I took it off one of those fools who stumbled in here thinking he found a weak woman to abuse. I keep it as a reminder of the pathetic beliefs you all hold. What a fool, he thought his god could protect him.”  
Lorena gave a laugh, then continued. “Oh I know of your Christian God. Bah! Make no mistake, he has forsaken you William, he brought you to me, let you become a creature of the night, and this is his reminder. Your devotion to this god, and this symbol, is misguided. Your loyalty is to me now and me only. I hold your future in my hands.” 

William grimaced from the pain and felt the energy draining from his body. Lorena put the cloth on the crucifix and carefully re wrapped it without letting the silver touch her own skin.  
“Do you understand now? YOU ARE MINE, FOREVER! If you want the safety of your humans insured, you will never to forget this first lesson.”  
Finally Lorena saw the resignation in Williams eyes, she then got off him in a huff. William needed a moment, he was weakened by the silver crucifix on his skin. He finally grimaced and stood up woodenly.

Watching him and with head held high, Lorena said, “There is no time for you to feed now. You will just have to wait till tonight.” She next pointed to the trap door in the floor, her silent order obvious. William understood clearly his place now, and that his choices are all gone.  
He walked to the trap door and lifted it. He let her precede him down the ladder. William placed one foot then another on the rungs and started down, down into the dark as the sun started its rise in the east. He pulled the door closed but right before it completely shut, he had one last briefest glimpse of the morning light through the smallest crack, and realized that that would be the last time he would see the sun, the last time he would know its life giving warmth, and the last time he could ever show love for his family.

To be continued


	3. San Francisco  1912

William sat in the large study of their newly "acquired" home and picked up the evening paper. The headlines were about the sinking of a massive ship, the “Titanic”. He remembered reading about its construction and what a sight it was to be. What a tragedy that such majesty and marvel of human ingenuity is now gone.

Actually William had this uncanny ability to remember everything he reads and sees. He just always chalked it up to a good memory, but now there is a word for it. Photographic memory. Perhaps some day it would be useful. For now all it does is bring back the pain and horror in the faces of his victims. He has learned to block them out or go mad. 

Looking at the paper again, he thought, it is believed almost 1500 people lost at sea, all that blood wasted, such a shame. He sometimes is amazed how rarely he thought like a human anymore. He gave up long ago.  
Looking out the large bay window, he gazed in the distance at the ocean as it danced with the light of the moon on its waves, and tried not to reflect on the past. This “life” he has now was not of his choosing but it is all he has and will ever have. Eternity never felt so long. 

Hunting, killing, feeding, acquiring. It all melded into one long blur. It doesn’t matter. Nothing really did anymore.

“Hello darlin’”, Lorena said as she waltzed into the room, her long skirts and bustle swaying in time with her steps. She had gone out for a late evening bit of shopping. This last venture of theirs had them acquire this home and quite a substantial “inheritance”. They lived well.

“Do you like my new bonnet?” she asked. He looked at her grimly then wanted to laugh out loud. It was a strange contraption with bows and feathers all over it. He had a flash of his wife from so long ago……lovely long bronze hair flowing, and not constricted by such fanciful things. He squashed that musing quickly. If only Caroline knew what he had become. She would have recoiled from him. She had been better off believing him dead, killed in the war. He had stayed away to keep her and his children safe.  
His morose mood deepening by the second, he directed his thoughts away. 

Sensing his moodiness, something he has been displaying much too often these days, and has been a constant source of irritation to her, Lorena tried to redirect him.  
“There seem to be many ships arrived at the docks this day. Hunting should be good tonight.” she said through clenched teeth. 

“Yes, I am sure”, replied William as he laid the paper carefully on the side table, stood, and walked past her, out of the room.  
Lorena clenched her fists, seething at his impertinence.

The night closed in, dark and misty by the sea. It was warm for San Francisco. The usual cold drove many sailors indoors to drink their wages away. Saloons were a plenty down by the wharf. Many were still out finishing the unloading of cargo or looking for a street harlot for a quick tumble. William and Lorena strolled down the cobblestones. She was beautiful, dressed to perfection. But William had always noticed that her beauty stopped at her eyes. They were cold and without feeling. He occasionally took a long study at himself in the mirror. Did his eyes look the same? He too often just looked away. 

William was handsome and dashing as usual wearing his frock coat, top hat and brandishing a cane for effect only. They looked as a well to do married couple. Easy pickings for the rough and tumble crowd of thieves and pickpockets. 

The game is afoot.

“Hoy there, spare some change?” said a large beefy man with few teeth. William spied a few of this man's accomplices lurking in doorways and shadows. “Sorry”, said William, My wife and I are in a hurry.” The both walked quickly down a dark alley. They heard footsteps and cackling following them. These men thought to have a bit of fun along with their thievery tonight. They thought the skirt looked pretty and tumbling a fancy one as that would make the prize so much better. The man they saw looked like he had never done a decent day’s hard work in his life, all handsome with pale skin and dressed fancy. They hated his kind, if the man happened to die in the process well, so what. The ocean hides all evil deeds. 

Little did they know that this night was to be their last. 

“Here now, that weren’t polite matey, perhaps we need to teach you rich snobs some manners”, Beefy said. William turned slowly and gracefully, he doffed his hat and tossed it aside. The setting was perfect, a deserted alley dark and dreary. Lorena feigned shock and put a delicate hand to her throat. The men attacked, Beefy reached for her, the other three for William. She laughed as she easily avoided his lunge. Letting him hit the wall behind her. Her fangs rang out, as she grabbed him by the scruff and quickly ripped his throat and started drinking deeply. Beefy was shaking, jerking, like a fish trying rip itself loose from its hook. He started flopping in her hands. He was already dead. 

William crouched, fangs at the ready. He launched himself at the remaining men, like a panther, knocking them all down. He whipped up his cane, removing the sheath at the same time. It became a rapier, sharp as a razor. The men held back as they got to their feet, but soon regained their courage. Surely this one man could not overtake them. William slowly moved into the moonlight as he stalked them. They saw his eyes. Like an animal, feral and lethal. They started to back away feeling truly scared for the first time. Then they saw their friend, lying on the ground, shriveled and lifeless. They turned to run. William was on them in an instant slashing and tearing with both rapier and teeth. 

Lorena finished her meal; she turned to watch William work, smiling and proud of her man, marveling at his skill and insatiable appetite for one so young. She realized then she loved him, surprised at herself at the same time for feeling this way. She has not ever felt love before, but this must be it for she cannot imagine an existence without him. 

William had killed the thieves quickly, efficiently and was drinking his fill. He reared back and growled like the animal he has become. Lorena laughed merrily, allowing him to sate his appetite. She no longer needed as much blood at her age. 

When William had finished she touched him on the shoulder. He snapped at her hand and growled at her, baring his fangs, his eyes glazed and lost. “Enough” she said, “We must conceal our kills before someone comes”. William slowly came out of his killing frenzy, his eyes coming back to their normal beautiful blue, no longer clouded with blood lust. They lifted the men easily, once drained the body is not so heavy. They reached the deserted docks, threw the carcasses into the ocean. 

“Oh”, came a small cry from behind them. William turned to see a beautiful young woman with long dark blond hair. He faltered, frozen for a moment. The young woman was holding something. It looked like medicine bottle from the local apothecary.

“M-my child is sick, she stammered, backing away slowly, I needed t-to get medicine and I”………..

Lorena attacked, lunging for the girls throat, but William grabbed her in time. “No, not this one, we were finished hunting, you do not have to kill her” he said. "We can glamour her and then let her go."

Lorenas eyes narrowed, but she answered with feigned hurt and pouting, “I was still hungry William, surely you would not deny me my fill?” 

Actually Lorena did not like the way William was looking at this human. He was different lately, moody and glum, this human may have had a resemblance to someone he knew. She could not remember. So many years, so many faces. 

William held the trembling woman close, “look into my eyes” he said……… 

Without looking at her he said, “Lorena you can go home, I will take care of this.” William still held the young womans eyes captive, mesmerizing them with his own.  
Lorena looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to read him. “All right but don’t be long darlin’ I have something special planned for us this evening."

William still held the young woman, but craned his neck to watch Lorenas retreating back. He turned his attention back to the lovely woman before him; she had a far away look in her eyes. Glamour is such a useful gift for their kind, he thought sadly. 

Lorena was in a foul mood. She prickled and trembled with suppressed anger. Was she just dismissed? She hissed in rage. William needed to be reminded of who his master is. She continued walking, needing an outlet for her wrath. A lone beggar staggered by, hand outstretched, hoping for a coin or two. She grabbed him by the neck and gave a casual twist. There was a snap of bone, then she let the pathetic piece of flesh drop to the cobblestones. Lorena did not bother to feed and did not feel any better at all. 

She continued on without a backward glance at the heap of tattered clothes on the ground that used to be a man. She soon felt a prickling, like a cold sick feeling crawling up and down her spine. Twitching her shoulders trying to shake the annoyance away, she looked around, and realized that in her blood rage, she wandered into an even seedier part of the docks. Glancing up, she saw she stood in front of a rundown saloon. Still seething, she burst through the doors and scanned the large room. Rough wooden tables with mismatched chairs were strewn about and a drunk lay on a table snoring, cradling a bottle of gin as he would a lover.  
Lorena stood there, eyes blazing and ready to bare fang, itching for a fight and a throat.

Her eyes snapped up to the bar area, she spied the cause of that creepy feeling between her shoulder blades. A tall vampire with long blond hair was leaning against the bar. He looked effeminate, even with a buxom serving wench on each arm. He was dressed in form fitting pantaloons, Hessian boots and a long full sleeved shirt, completely open in the front, his white hairless chest making him look younger than he really was. He twirled a lock of his hair while holding a bored yet slightly amused look as the women fawned over him. That kind of man was not her type at all. She needed a real man, and this one would never awake anything in her other than disgust. 

The wenches were taking advantage of his white too smooth exposed chest, gliding their rough red hands across it, and pinching his nipples. He in turn started kissing each one while roughly rubbing their bottoms. A young boy rushed by, rag in hand, to wipe down a sticky table. The tall mans eyes followed the boys movements carefully, licking his lips as he did so, displaying what he was really hungry for. He finally could be bothered to glance up for he too had felt the prickling. He saw Lorena and his eyes widened briefly as he quirked his lips in amusement. He gave her a barely perceptible nod. She snorted, swished her full skirts, turned her back on him, and took a seat at a scarred table in the farthest corner of the room. 

Eric Northman, former Viking prince turned vampire a millennium ago, gave each wench a squeeze, patted their bottoms, bowed with a flourish, and said, “Never fear ladies, I shall return”. They gave him longing looks and Lorena jealous ones. He sauntered his way to where Lorena sat, pausing momentarily to run a finger across the shoulders of the young boy, who flinched at the cold touch, but kept working. Eric never acknowledged the boys dismay, didnt matter, in the end he always got what he wanted. Lorena watched this entire exchange in disgust. The viking reached the back and casually fell in to a chair beside her, propped his big boots on the dirty table and smiled a big toothy grin while absently flipping back his hair.

“Your meals for the evening?” she asked, nodding to the wenches, and then the boy. 

“They’ll do for a start” he replied while now combing fingers through his long hair. “Well Lorena, it’s been a hundred years or so I believe?” Spain, if I remember correctly. You had to leave in a hurry. Something about a mob, stakes and a bonfire” he said to her with a wide smile as he waggled his eyebrows in amusement.

“You were no help Mr. Northman, thanks to your betrayal, I had to leave quickly”. 

He shrugged his shoulders delicately, “Well” he sniffed, “whats a little betrayal among friends? No sense holding a grudge. You did tell me I was not your type, but neither was the young man you were pursuing. Stephano was from a wealthy family with an impressive lineage. His blood was delectable, not as polluted as others, and I wanted him." Eric said this while looking at her intently, " You can not stand in my way and will always concede to my wishes as I am your elder. You would do well to never forget that. So do not pout, that is merely the way of things, I take what I want."

“No you are not my type, and neither it seems was Stephano, his tastes in the ways of lovemaking were more what you prefer" Lorena sneered, " and he lacked the nobility his family and even I hoped for.” she continued angrily. "But when you finally finished with him, you discarded his carcass haphazardly, like so much garbage, and pointed his death in my direction. His powerful family was outraged and I barely escaped the mob with my fangs intact.  
"Well", Lorena sniffed, while smoothing the wrinkles from her lovely dress, "Regardless, Northman, my current companion is just what I always wanted in a man, and you or any other, could never hold a candle to him”. 

“Oh, you wound me Lorena! He chuckled, while placing a hand on his pasty chest, and over his dead black heart, mocking her. “So, where is Mr. Perfect anyway…..AHHHHH, has he found better amusement tonight Lorena? Then he is a fool for I think you are a lovely creature, not my type of course, all acid tongue and too cold around the edges, but then again aren’t we all? Perhaps you shall introduce me someday, HMMMMM, I admit to being a tad curious about your latest toy, but I don't know how long I will be staying here, I have a hankering for some warmer clime, San Francisco is too brisk for my tastes, its bad for my hair." He said this as hands patted his locks again. "And I have a fondness for the delights of southerners. They have a quality to their blood that I find somewhat titillating, must be the cajun spice”.

He stood up and reached for her cold hand and brought it to his lips and brushed it with a kiss. “Until next time” he said tauntingly. Lorena snatched her hand back and rubbed it on her dress, trying to erase the touch as if it were something slimey and gross. He laughed heartily at her reaction and bellowed, 

“LADIES, where are you, my lovers?” He sauntered exaggeratedly in their direction, but stopped briefly by the boy who still worked near. He swiftly bent down and whispered in his ear. The boy immediately tensed and looked stricken, at the cold lips so near his skin and the quiet words. Eric merely smiled and walked away nonplussed. Immediately the foul wenches ran for him and he was enveloped in their many arms. He gave Lorena a last mocking look and chuckled as he grabbed a plump round bottom, licked his lips and thought; a tasty morsel before the main course! 

Lorena's lips curled in disgust. She got up and swept out of the saloon, still fuming, angrier than before, itching for another neck to break, and a throat to tear open. 

All those in her path beware.

To be continued


	4. CHARLOTTE

“What is your name?” William asked, his fingers running delicately along her cheekbone.

“Charlotte”, the young woman replied quietly, eyes fluttering. 

“Well Charlotte, let me take you home." Williams low drawl swept over her like smooth velvet.  
She sighed, then nodded. Charlotte turned and led him down a few streets away from the docks. They soon turned down a dingy street. She climbed some rickety back stairs up above an old rundown storefront, William right behind her. She absently took a key from inside her bodice, unlocked the door, and walked into the cramped rooms with William close behind.

The main room, small but clean, held an old wood stove and a scarred table and chair. His quick scan and scent of the room told him there was not much food to be had here. On the floor near the stove, wrapped a pile of blankets lay a small boy, no more than four, shivering and wheezing loudly. Concerned, William went to the boy and knelt down. He put his cool hand to the boy’s forehead. It was burning with a raging fever, and the boy’s breathing was labored. William knew what this was. He had read many books on the subject of human anatomy and doctoring. It became an interest of his especially with the new developments in that regard at the turn of the century. 

Pneumonia can be deadly. He called Charlotte over and released her glamour. He needed her to be lucid for the boy’s sake. She blinked and then sank quickly to her knees and with shakey hands, pulled the bottle out of her pocket. “Andrew” she said looking at the boy, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

William stopped her hand, “may I see this medicine?” Charlotte looked at him questionably, and reluctantly handed it over. He uncapped and sniffed. With his heightened senses he could distinguish all the ingredients of this so called medicine. He wanted to laugh. It was nothing more than some laudanum and watered down claret.   
This would do nothing more than put the boy in to a stupor before he died.   
“Do you trust me?” he said to her. 

She looked at him, into his eyes, and said in a small voice, “yes”. 

“Go and get many cloths, wet them with cool water and bath the boys head and body, you must keep him cool. This medicine is not going to help him but I can find some that will. I promise I will be right back.” She nodded as he took off quickly.   
William ran outside. He stopped for a moment and backed up against the brick wall of the building. What the hell was he doing? Why should he care? Monsters do not care. Monsters should not care. He warred with himself. But I do care, he thought to himself, remembering his own children he had to leave behind.

William shook himself, determined, and ran down the street. He stopped when he spied the local bakery. Quietly, he let himself inside the back door. It was empty. He went to the sink and dumped the contents of the small bottle down the drain, rinsed it out with clean water and proceeded to extend his fangs. He punctured the artery in his wrist with one fang and let some drops fall into the bottle. He then added enough water to fill it. 

He grabbed bread, bags of flour, sugar, eggs, butter and a bottle of milk. Milk bottle in hand he threw the rest in to a burlap bag, leaving sufficient funds on the table, enough to cover what he took and more. He hurried back to the small flat. Charlotte was bathing the boy and crying silently, she looked up with reddened eyes as William knelt beside her, “this medicine will help” he said. He picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. Andrew was so small and limp. 

“You must help me make him drink this” he said, giving her the small bottle. She uncapped it and held it to the boy’s lips urging him to drink. She was able to get Andrew to take a few swallows. William laid him back down on the blankets. Almost immediately the boys breathing eased. William smiled, “he will be all right soon, do not worry, the medicine I brought will make him better”. Andrew’s eyes opened slightly, William looked into them steadily and said slowly, “You can sleep now”. Andrew nodded and obediently closed his eyes and fell into a quiet sleep.

William stood up and went to the chair and sat down. Charlotte looked up at him with awe.   
“Who are you?” she said.

“Nobody” he replied and looked away. She got up and walked towards him.

“That’s not true” she said. “You are a miracle”. 

He laughed a short ugly sound. Miracle? Monster is more like it, he thought. He pointed to the bundle on the floor, “I brought you a few things, Andrew will need to eat when he wakes up”. 

“How can I repay you? I have nothing” Charlotte said sorrowfully. 

William looked at her; drinking her in. She was so beautiful, long dark blond tresses begging to be touched, honey colored eyes and the face of an angel. She reminded him of…..He shook his head as if to clear it. He should not let himself remember or feel anything.   
She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The delicate touch sending electric sparks through his cold body. “Don’t” he said hoarsely. 

“Why?” she replied softly.

“I don’t want to hurt you” he said, his voice a mere whisper. 

Shaking her head, Charlotte framed his face with her small hands, “I have seen into your heart, it is a good one. Hurting me is something that you could never do”.   
She lowered her mouth to his. A sweet kiss, innocent. He groaned and opened his mouth to possess hers more firmly. Her fingers moved up to run through his silky raven hair. William quickly pushed her away as his fangs rang out full, and standing up quickly, he turned to the wall, bracing his arms against the rough wood and clenching his fists. Unafraid, Charlotte came to him and touched his back. William did not turn around; he did not want to see the horror in her eyes when she realized the monster in him. 

“Please” she said, “look at me”. 

William shook his head, but with Charlottes gentle encouragement, reluctantly turned around. She put her fingers to his lips. He parted them, revealing his secret. She gingerly touched his fangs, not really scared, but more curious. 

He looked down at her in amazement. “You should be afraid” he said, “I am not who you think I am”. 

Charlotte shook her head, ”you are exactly who I think you are, you are Andrew's savior and my hero. Let me love you”. She pulled his face down for another kiss, this one deeper and full of promise. He groaned again in defeat, wanting her, needing her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

“Where?” he said hoarsely. She pointed to the next room. He picked her up easily in his strong arms, and carried her through the door. The room was clean but sparse, containing a single chest and a bed.

He fell with her onto the bed. Kissing, touching, he felt such a deep need to give her pleasure. For the first time in a long while he wanted to give instead of take. He quickly removed her threadbare clothes. Grazing her smooth skin with his fingers as he did so. He rolled down her stockings one by one, his hands working like magic on her velvet skin. She tingled everywhere he touched her, her body reacting to his every touch. She waited, watching with wide eyes, impatiently quivering, as he moved away, and slowly divested himself of his own clothing. He let her watch him, giving her a chance to say no, to stop him, to run.

Then he stood there, in all his glory, and she thought him the most beautiful of men, strong, muscular and hard as marble, everywhere. She came to her knees on the bed and reached out a hand, “May I touch you?” she asked in a whisper. Williams gaze never left her eyes as he slowly nodded. Charlotte stepped off the bed towards him; she touched his hands first, marveling at their sculpted beauty, so much strength there she thought. She took one hand, brought it to her lips and kissed his fingers one by one and then took one fully into her mouth, and started sucking slowly. In and out she teased with her tongue, mimicking what was to come. Williams other hand took a lock of her long hair and raised it to his lips. He breathed in her scent, her incredible lifeforce.

Charlottes hands traveled up his muscular arms to his broad shoulders with feather light touches. So strong, so powerful she thought. She moved her hands to his chest, massaging the rippling muscles there, and running her fingers through the soft mat of hair. She nuzzled her cheek in this fur, while her fingers continued in the exploration of his body.

His nipples now became the object of her curiosity. She touched, squeezed, pinched. All the while William stayed still, willing her to continue, willing himself to keep control, merely holding her to him, his hands wrapped tightly in her lovely hair. She became bolder, licking each nipple then drawing one in to her mouth for a hard suck. Next she bit him, gently tugging at the hard pebble with her teeth. The teasing was exquisite. He still didn’t touch her; just let her have her way. As her mouth was working feverishly on his taut nipples, her hands wound round and settled on his firm buttocks. She massaged him more strongly, his cool skin warmed by her fevered hands. 

She backed away a bit and went behind him, her breasts rubbing onto his back as her hands now massaged his chest from behind. She kissed his strong back as her fingers slowly worked their way down from his chest to the raven curls cushioning his large, rigid, pulsing manhood. Soft silky skin surrounding a band of steel, she worked her magic, testing its length, rubbing, squeezing. She played like this for a while listening to his low growl as he fought to keep control then walked back around him again and took his pulsing spear and positioned it at the entrance to her womanhood. 

She rubbed it back and forth in her slick lips, her nub tingling, wanting so much more. Still William restrained from grabbing her…barely. He wanted this woman, needed her. 

Charlotte stepped back, she opened her arms to him and he went in to them willingly. He claimed her mouth for another kiss. She caressed his back while he moved his mouth down to her neck, licking and nipping her fevered skin. He did not bite yet, he wanted, no needed, to treasure her first. 

His fingers found her passage wet and pulsing. He entered her slowly, one finger, in and out, then two fingers. Each time he pulled out he swirled around her swollen nub, engorging it with his touch, as it quivered and begged for more. He brought one of his fingers, slick with her nectar, to her mouth. She opened for him and took the finger in and suckled it. He wanted her to taste her own essence, what he found so intoxicating. She moaned as she suckled his finger while he watched, his eyes hooded and smoldering. Then he replaced his finger with his mouth, his tongue doing a dance with hers, mmmmmm, tasting her, relishing her sweetness.

He could not wait, this longing and need for her to great. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and kissing her as if there was no tomorrow, Nothing was outside the here and now, as he gently laid her on the bed. He moved between her legs drinking in her beauty. He grasped one delicate ankle, kissing it while laying it over his shoulder. Next he placed the tip of his manhood to her quivering mons, rubbing between her slick folds, teasing her.   
"William" she cried as she gripped his arms in desperation. He needed no further encouragement. He thrust deep and hard, then stopped when he was completely sheathed inside her welcoming womb. Their eyes met, desire evident in both these lovers. 

William let his head fall back, eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of being buried deep inside her warmth, like a powerful drug to his senses. He came back from this little ecstasy, and moved his mouth to her ankle again; he needed a little taste, just a drop. He bit it gently using one fang, drawing out a bit of her lifeforce. MMMMMM, delicious he thought, pure heaven, but no more, not want to scare her. He licked the little wound, healing it immediately. 

She is not frightened; the little nip seems to have merely excited her more. She whimpered moving her hips urging him to continue. Heaven, he thought, sheer exquisite pleasure. He pulled out slowly, teasing her nub with the tip of his spear. Charlotte would have none of this teasing and grabbed his hips and pulled him back into her. Needing him inside her as she has never needed a man like this before. She has never felt anything so good in her young life. 

She reached up, framed his face with her hands, pulled him down for a deep kiss as he thrust in again. He rode her slow at first, in and out over and over, slowly, as he leaned over her to reach her luscious breasts, his mouth clamping on one hard nipple, suckling, nipping. He moved to the other, worshiping it in kind. Then sucking hard, he thrust hard, nearly lifting her off the bed. He then frantically increased his thrusts till they both climbed into heaven together. Lights flashed before her eyes as she climaxed, and he let out a fearsome growl fangs out and the animal in him was released. 

He collapsed on to her, but cushioned her from his weight. He nibbled her ear, then kissed her neck. He took another little nip, just letting a drop of her blood play over his tongue. Charlotte felt no pain, and held him close, tight in her embrace, smiling. Neither wanted to move, both their bodies sated and content as neither have felt for so long. 

William finally moved to his side and pulled her into the circle of his strong arms and kissed her temple gently. She felt so safe and loved and drifted into a gentle sleep. He lay there looking at her, incredulous. What had just happened? Why is he feeling this way? He did not care, he should not care, yet he closed his mind to this thinking, this vampire way. He did not want to think, only relish in this wondrous feeling she evoked in him. 

William could not stop touching her while she dozed. He took his time, letting his fingers gently caress her as she slept. He let them roam over her bosom, ringing the now slumber soft nipples. He cupped the fullness of her breast in the palm of his hand.   
His fingers slowly traveled down over the curve of her slim hip and stopped to tangle playfully in her curly mound. William then moved his hand round her sweet bottom to rest between her soft globes. His finger slipped in her still slick passage, caressing her folds. He could not resist and hoped she did not mind him waking her this way. His fingers were replaced by his again hardened spear, as he entered her from behind. She gave a deep moan in her sleep as if experiencing this all in a wonderful dream.

Charlotte woke up with a smile, he still held her within the safe circle of his strong embrace, as he moved within her. She turned her head and looked at him, reaching for a kiss. Her eyes held, held………… William closed his eyes, lowered his lips to hers and continued his sweet assault of her womanhood. Charlotte soon cried out as another wave of pure pleasure brought her to orgasm. William joined her in heaven. 

Charlotte turned in his embrace and wound her arms around his neck pulling him in for another deep kiss. Her tongue dueling with his as their bodies still were experiencing the aftershocks of the descent from heaven. They soon parted lips and just held each other. A blissful sleep took them both. 

William awoke soon later, surprised that he fell into such a sweet dreamless sleep. He looked down and saw Charlotte was awake too, again he saw in her eyes, in her soul..............  
“I must leave soon” William said abruptly, looking away reluctantly and getting up. What he saw in her eyes, made him afraid. It was pure love and worship he saw there, something he knows he does not deserve, and should never hope for.  
“I must leave before the dawn”, he said. 

She nodded and replied, “Will you come back?” 

“Yes, I would like to check on Andrew”. William said as he stood there not wanting to leave, the sight of her naked beauty having its effect on him again. She looked at him steadily, watching his spear grow longer, thicker, harder. “That’s all? she said as she knelt on the bed, her tousled hair having fallen over her shoulders and down to her navel, covering her, but still her beautiful full breasts peaked through the lovely curtain, teasing him with their pert nipples. He came closer and she took his manhood into her hands and stroked the silky hardness, marveling in his beauty, while looking in to his deep blue eyes, imploring him to stay with a look.

“No” he barely croaked out, his resolve to leave crumbling fast, as she worked her magic, her fingers in bold possession, caressing, squeezing, not letting him go.  
He reached for her, lifted her up and hungrily kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his torso, her arms around his neck. He moved to the wall, leaned her up against it. He was all hard and pulsing again. Kissing her neck, nipping her ear, whispering all he wanted to do to her. “Do you want me?” he said, “Here?” his fingers teased the curls at the junction of her core. He touched her quivering nub, slipped a finger in.

“Yes” she moaned and he smiled into her neck. "do you want more?" he whispered. "Oh yes" she exclaimed, making noises like a kitten being petted. He put a second finger in to join with the first. In an out, twirling them inside her, deep in side her, massaging her, giving her what she wants, what she needs. "Still more Sweetheart?" William teased as he nipped her earlobe again, causing her to shiver, then flicking his tongue inside, keeping rhythm with his fingers.

"William, William, PLEASE!"   
"AHHHRRRR", William growled and could wait no longer, his fingers were quickly replaced by his huge manhood and he thrust in. Pushing, thrusting, again and again. The pleasure with this woman was so intense. He has not felt this way for so long. He did not want it to end. Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned his name over and over.  
He pulled back, she looked into his eyes. They both connected on a deeper level. Then their climax hit them together, spiraling them back up to the stars, their eyes still locked together in ecstasy. 

Later as he was getting dressed she reached up, touched his arm and said, “Please come back soon, I need you too”. He smiled, gave her one last kiss and walked out the door.

William lowered himself into the safe bunker in the house he shared with Lorena. She was already settled in for the day.   
“How was she darlin’, worth the trouble?” Lorena said through gritted fangs.

“Yes” he replied slowly, “good day” and he turned his back to her and fell asleep.

She looked at his back, angry and incredulous. This attitude of his was unacceptable, and he has to be reminded of his place. This human cow could be trouble. Lorena sniffed, that human’s scent was all over him. She scowled and thought she will have to take matters in to her own hands. 

The next night William had an arm full of packages as he strolled down the dirty street. Food, clothing, a small gift for Charlotte and toys for little Andrew. He was almost whistling. 

His thoughts strayed to Lorena as he left their home. She was not pleased, not pleased at all. He said that he had errands to perform and would return before dawn. She ignored him. He would have to deal with her when he got back. Perhaps she would no longer want him; perhaps she would let him go. The thought encouraged him.

William reached the flat and went to knock on the door. It was ajar. Alarmed, he walked in. There was blood spatters everywhere. Lorena sat on the lone kitchen chair, licking her lips. “Well hello darlin’! I just thought I would have a taste of this morsel that you liked so much. You were right, she was delicious, but I am afraid I got a bit carried away. Although I have to admit I was not that hungry and spilled a little. Would you care for some leftovers? It might still be warm.” 

William stood there in shocked silence, dropping the packages. “Where are they?” he choked. Lorena flicked a glance to the other room. 

William walked in and saw Charlotte in a bloody heap on the bed, her throat ripped out. He went to her but it was too late, her spark was gone. He hung his head and let a few bloody tears fall as he reached down and gently kissed her hair.  
He backed away in agony, turned to the wall and punched his fist through it, shattering the wood. 

A slight whimper from the far corner of the room broke through his rage. There, huddling on the floor was Andrew, his arms over his head and crying softly. William rushed to him, picked him up and held him tight. Andrews’s arms went tightly around Williams neck,  
“I am so sorry Andrew, I will make this right. Look at me, you are safe now, and everything will be ok.” William said soothingly as he looked intently into the boys eyes.  
William backed up, stopping for a moment and giving a sorrowful glance at Charlotte before he walked out of the room, the boy wrapped protectively in his arms.   
Lorena still sat at the small table, watching William with a smile on her face, like the cat that ate the canary, literally.   
“Clean this mess up” he said angrily. " I am leaving with this child." And he walked out, slamming the door behind him, Lorenas laughter following him down the stairs and into the deserted street.

William walked quickly away; not sure where he was going, but anywhere was better that here. Soon he heard shouts and the clanging of bells behind him. He turned, where he had just come from the night sky had an orange glow. A fire was shooting flames up high in to the night. He knew, he knew what Lorena was doing. Any trace of Charlotte was being burned away. His heart broke, as if he had killed her himself.

He knew no matter what, he had to save this boy. He owed Charlotte that. He continued to move quickly, Andrew tightly held to his chest and sleeping fitfully. Soon the homes became more prestigious and richly appointed. The best San Francisco had to offer. These large majestic homes bespoke the wealth of their owners. William chose one of the largest, and let himself in through the tall iron gate.  
He knocked on the front door. A butler, resplendent in coat and tails, answered. William pointedly asked to be invited in, looking steadily into the mans eyes. He said he had business with the owners.......

It was sometime before William let himself out the front doors, alone, never looking back, satisfied that all will be well. It took quite a bit of glamouring but now Andrew has a new home. As it happens, the couple there were childless, and they now believe Andrew is their son, recently adopted from distant relatives abroad. 

William continued swiftly down the path towards the high gates. He stared into the distance, his eyes became cold, and hard once more. Caring came with too high a price. As he closed the iron gates behind him, he gave barely a passing glance at the name on the golden plaque attached to the post…………….BELLEFLEUR. 

To be continued


	5. An Encounter of the Viking Kind

William wandered absently back towards the docks, a heaviness weighing on his dark heart. He walked out onto the pier, all the way to the end. Bracing his hands on the railing, he looked out onto the churning dark waters. The brisk wind blew the salt air through his raven locks, tossing them as the turbulent waves tossed the ships to and fro. His mind and soul were just as turbulent.  
Days into nights, nights into days, it is all a blur. His life is backwards, upside down. Hell.  
And the keeper of Hell? Thy name is Lorena.

William hung his head. I must close my heart to love, he thought. It is nothing more than a useless obsolete emotion, especially to his kind. It only brings forth his painful memories, and horrific death to those around him. As long as he is bound to Lorena, this is how it will always be. Even now he feels her pull, her summons. He tries to resist but the attempt is futile. It is ingrained in him as surely as her cursed blood still courses through his cold flesh.

He turns to head back and spies Lorena waiting at the other end of the pier. He can feel waves of anger directed towards him and he doesn’t care. He tries to walk past her, she grabs his arm. “William, I am displeased with you darlin’” she says menacingly through gritted fangs, her voice dripping with disdain. “I know you are still so young but when it comes to my greater knowledge and wishes you must always comply, you cannot win this.”

“GO TO HELL” William says curtly. 

Lorena backhanded William so fast he never even saw it coming. He flew twenty feet backwards and fell hard on to the wooden planks, his jaw broken. He lay there for a moment oblivious to the pain, allowing himself to heal, and then stood up slowly, his eyes empty, as he walked straight towards her, facing her wrath again, daring her to do more, and not caring what she did. 

The look in her eyes spoke volumes. William always knew she takes great pleasure in punishing, it excites her. Torture, pain, pleasure, sex, are all synonymous to her.  
“Now darlin’, that is no way to address your maker and superior. Do you want me to punish you? Perhaps you really enjoy it as do I? There was a hopeful look in her eyes.

“GO…TO…HELL” William said deliberately slowly this time, purposely enunciating each word, his face inches from hers. 

Another whip like fist connected with his head. He flew back again, seeing stars. This time she followed, leaping on top of him as he landed and started kissing him, her hand rough as she rubbed his member through his clothes, her excitement and sexual arousal evident.  
“I want you now William, as I have never wanted another man”. 

Rage, hatred, lust….. he felt it all as he tried desperately to remain still and emotionless, not giving Lorena the satisfaction, buthe could not hold back. His emotions were running too high. William grabbed her arms to pull her off, but she was too strong, her age giving her strength beyond his own. 

“Oh Ho, what have we here?” said a new voice mockingly.  
Eric Northman, former Viking prince, with a lovely buxom wench on each arm, came sauntering by.  
He bellowed a great laugh as he said, “Lorena having fun with your toy? Could this be Mr. Perfect that I heard so much about?” He was snickering as he fondled the women. 

“Mr. Northman, you are unwanted here, be gone with you” said Lorena, staring daggers at him.

“Now now, no need to be testy Lorena, obviously your toy is a bit reluctant, perhaps you should give him to me for tonight. A change of scenery, a lesson in manners and he may come to you more willing tomorrow night. What do you say ladies, care for more company?” The women with the Viking eyed William with approval, admiring the handsome southerner with great interest as another sexual partner this night. 

Lorena eyed Eric with disbelief. “You are mad” she said.  
“No, I believe I am quite sane Lorena, I am your elder, but I request this nicely of you”, he sniffed. “Would you have me just take him instead? No? Then I suggest you comply” he said finally, eyeing her dangerously. 

Lorena let out a low growl, stood up slowly, straightened out her skirts, and said to William, “I give you this tonight, but tomorrow night I expect you to come back to me contrite or face the consequences, remember I am your maker”. Then looking to the Viking she continued.  
“As for you Mr. Northman, you will get your way, but do not think to ask anything of me again for a very, very long time.”

She turned around and walked away in to the darkness. William stood up, casually brushing off the dirt from his coat and pants, then with eyebrow raised, he eyed the large blond man in front of him questioningly. Other than sensing a fellow vampire, William knew nothing about him; he had never met him before. But the underlying tone in Lorena’s and his conversation bespoke a deep rooted dislike or perhaps even hatred.  
He smiled, that was fine with him. 

“I take it you and Lorena are acquainted “William said sarcastically.

“Yes" replied Eric nonchalantly waving a hand in her direction, "I had the misfortune of meeting her many years ago. Let’s just say we parted quickly and on bad terms. If you are hers, you have my condolences, but know this, she is your maker and you must do as she commands till she releases you. This is paramount. With my own children I would expect no less. The consequences of a refusal would be grave” he said while laughing, “Yes, GRAVE. I have released many of my children over the centuries, and still have a few bound to me. Some prefer it,” he said with a shrug.

“Oyi Eric you never said you have children, is there a wifey too?” Said the blond voluptuous wench with a pout. 

“Now lover, this is the only thing you should concern yourself with” said Eric, dismissing her question, he took her hand, placed it on his pant front and forced it back and forth on his already engorged, hard manhood. She started giggling.

“Come William or should I call you Bill, yes I like Bill better. We shall forget Lorena tonight and take in the delights of these two young wenches. I have a hankering for more entertainment, a foursome." William’s eyebrow went up at these words but he readily complied. 

As they were walking his Viking host continued, "I am Eric Northman, former Viking prince from Urland, and traveler of this dark earth for nearing ten centuries. I shall always be an entrepreneur and seeker of pleasure in any form, though some I prefer more than others. I am merciful when it serves me and deadly when I am crossed." 

William Looked at Eric and answered in contrast with his own brief introduction, "My name is William Thomas Compton". He did not feel the need to elaborate further. Eric merely looked sideways at him.

As they continued, Eric blustered on, “There is no love for us Bill, only great lust and appetite. Love is for fools. I do not love humans, oh except for you of course my lovers” he said to the sulky looking blond, while pinching a nipple. “You should do the same. But sampling and tasting their delights is another matter entirely. As we age, as centuries pass, it becomes more difficult to find new amusements. You must keep your mind open to all possibilities. By the way I expect that you will owe me one after tonight."

William lifted an eyebrow at this and gave a brief nod. The raven haired wench, feeling left out, latched herself on to his arm, pushing up her ample bosom against him suggestively, inviting him to look and touch. If this is the best he can expect then so be it. He has felt so much loss, pain and guilt in this life. It’s enough. 

Eric continued down the boardwalk. The wind was picking up and a great rumbling could be heard in the distant sky. Soon they reached the berth of a huge masted ship, the largest moored in the docks, an antique really, but majestic and beautiful. “I have always had a fondness for these old ships. They had a certain quality to them, a wildness. Life aboard them was an adventure.” Eric was speaking as if just to himself, remembering some experiences from the past. 

Eric led the others up the gangway, a sailor stepped in front of him, but before he could say anything Eric had him glamoured and soon they were being ushered to the captain’s cabin. The captain was abed but complied readily as Eric kindly and intently asked him to vacate said spacious cabin for the remainder of the night. The captain happily walked out in a daze. 

The room was surprisingly large. There was a desk littered with papers, a comfortable red velvet settee and extra-large bed. The captain lived well. There was also a large bottle of Rum on the desk. How convenient.  
Eric offered the ladies a drink while he looked at William and said quietly with a grin, “gives a certain flavor to their blood.” William almost laughed. Tonight should be interesting in the company of this Viking vampire and his slattern entourage. It will help him put aside the nights madness. 

William saw a print on the captain’s desk, the schematics of this vessel. He commented to Eric how in contrast, the new ships of today with their vastly superior technology have brought the world well into this new century. He went on to explain about engine designs he read about, giving much detail. Eric became bored quickly and looked at William questioningly, with eyebrows lifted. William said quickly, “I tend to remember things very easily”. Eric’s eyes narrowed, “HMMMMM, a most useful ability, perhaps that will come in handy some day; I will keep it in mind”. 

As the ladies were tipping up the bottle, and moving to the rocking of the ship, Eric said out loud, “I have always found that the majority of humans are fond of the drink, perhaps there is a future in this.” William nodded, understanding completely; most humans indulge way too much, mostly to their detriment. 

The vampires sat on the settee and Eric suggested that the women dance for them; they readily acquiesced and started undulating, swaying in rhythm with the waves hitting the ship. William looked on with smoldering hooded eyes, getting in to the mood, as Eric sat looking bored again, as he hooked one leg over the settees edge. 

“Start slowly removing your clothing” said William in a low voice to the women as he watched. Eric slapped him on the shoulder, nearly knocked him over, and was laughing heartedly. “Now you are in the spirit Bill”. 

The wench with the long raven hair started untying the strings on her bodice slowly while looking into Williams eyes, and soon her large ripe ample breasts were spilling out. She touched her nipples squeezing and pinching, then threw her arms up into the air; her head fell back as her breasts thrust out at him. 

She continued undulating as she slowly pushed the dress down over her shapely hips. Ahhh she had on some newfangled petticoats with red and black lace, William smiled at the sight, remembering. 

Soon she was naked in front of him. Her friend was doing the same in front of Eric who remained unaffected by the site. William decided to spice things up a bit for Eric, he stood up and took the bottle of rum and slowly poured it down the front of each of the women as they danced, the raven haired one kissing him as he did so. 

The wenches laughed and danced as the liquid flowed over them. Eric was slightly more interested. “Now lick it off each other please” said William in a deep throaty voice. The women turned to each other, kissing, touching and using tongues to lap up rum which had run down over their breasts and into the nest of curls at their apex. 

William sat down again, but shifted in discomfort as his now rock hard c*ck was throbbing and straining against his tight trousers. The women continued their exploration of each other, licking up the last of the rum, their nest of curls glistening with the liquor and their saliva. The men watching them only served to heighten their pleasure. 

“Undress us wenches” exclaimed Eric, getting into the game. Each women going to their favorite, got down on their knees and parted the legs of the men in front of them. Raven, as William decided to call her, reached up and kissed him, using her tongue to trace his lips. Williams’s nostrils were assaulted by the mixture of rum and the other wench’s sexual nectar. It was a heady combination. 

He reached down and caressed her round bottom pulling her closer as she worked on untying his cravat. William did not urge her but wanted her to take her time, enjoying himself and not concerned about anything but pleasure. 

Eric’s lover was sitting on his lap, licking his ear and rubbing his smooth chest. She slowly worked her way to his pant front and was undoing the belt, anxious to get to the surprise that awaits her. 

Soon dresses, petticoats, pants, boots, and shirts were finally all in a tangle on the floor. The two men now stood as magnificent as marble statues of gods in a Greek temple, all wide shoulders, trim torsos, hard muscle, slim hips and shapely legs. One tall and blond the other shorter and dark haired, both sexually aroused, their members large and hard as tree trunks, standing erect in salute. 

Eric picked up his wench, lifted her high and lowered her slowly on to his spear, looking into her eyes as they widened at the feel of his huge co*k filling her up. He sat back on the settee pulling her with him, his big hands on her hips, lifting her up and bringing her down again, letting her ride him as a stallion. 

She was nibbling on his neck as she moved, the rocking ship giving her direction. 

William had Raven in a strong embrace and was kissing her deeply, one hand slowly moving to cup her breast and the other squeezing her bottom. He stopped, turned her around and urged her forward to lean over Eric’s wench and kiss Eric. As she was leaning onto the other wenches back, William leaned over her from behind and reached around to cup her breast again, rolling her hard nipple, his other hand smoothed over her bottom cheek, continuing under, and slipped a finger in caressing her passage. She moaned into Eric’s mouth. Eric reached up and grabbed William’s shoulders pulling him closer, sandwiching the women tight between them. 

The foursome moved as one. William’s fangs grazed Ravens neck, teasing her and making her shiver, his hand working its magic in her core while Eric’s tongue stole in to her sweet mouth. Eric’s wench meanwhile had her tongue teasing his earlobe, her hands caressing his muscular chest and shoulders.  
William could wait no more and entered Raven from behind. She reared back and gave a scream of pleasure as his huge pulsing hardness speared her slick passage and assaulted her womb. 

Both women were frantic, the rubbing of bodies, the friction of skin on skin, making them wild, nearing the precipice, willing the men to continue the savage assault on them. The men moved faster and faster, their movements making them look ethereal, almost glowing in the dark, the ship rocking back and forth, the movement on par with the growing storm outside as well as the storm inside. 

The women screamed their release in unison, as the men growled. 

William picked up Raven in his strong arms and took her to the bed, grabbing a large feathered quill off the desk on the way. it was generously appointed with elaborate bright peacock feathers. 

Ravens body was quivering, still in the throes of her assent to heaven, when William laid her down on the feather mattress, He lifted her leg and kissed his way down the inside of her thigh all the way to her nub, following his mouth with the feathered quill, teasing her with its softness. He used the quill all over her skin, enjoying the response she gave to its tickling. 

The feathered quill made its way up to her mouth. William brushed it softly back and forth across her full lips then trailed it down her chin and neck, lingering at her pulse points and then down the valley between her generous breasts. He teased her hard nipples and continued down past her navel and to her special place. 

He returned his attention to her core and opened her slick lips with his fingers, teasing her nub with the feathers. He replaced the feathers with his mouth, sucking softly as she shivered, his tongue now moving in and out of her core. He always found a woman’s nectar intoxicating, maddening, and pleasuring a woman to distraction before his own pleasure, was his way.

He continued kissing, moving again to her soft inner thigh and then he gently bit. No pain, just pure pleasure. The femoral artery flows more freely, its location more erotic. The wounds there are not readily seen, which is perfect for their purposes, keeping their secret, with no questions. 

William let the hot blood, this life force, flow down his throat. Eric was right, he thought, the rum added an interesting quality. He took just enough of her generous bounty, and as Raven gave another shudder of release, he took in one last sip, and finished by licking the little wounds generously with his gifted tongue.

William came to his knees, positioned himself between Ravens generous thighs, and looked into her eyes. She appeared sated and well loved.  
Raven smiled while reaching for his huge hard throbbing manhood with her fingers and pulled it to her entrance to heaven. William growled low in his throat as he grabbed her hips and thrust in deep. He stopped for a moment reveling in her incredible heat, his long skilled fingers moved slowly over her hills and valleys with light touches, grazing her fevered skin, till they found their way back to her ample breasts. He filled his hands with them, massaging them, rolling the hard nipples, and then suckling each one in turn. 

William then started the dance again, rocking her like the waves rocked the ship. In and out, in sync with the rhythm of the waves he continued, faster, faster, deeper, her passage was on fire, hot and slick. He let loose a fearsome roar as he came in to her. She pulled him close loving the feel of the thick mat of hair on his chest rubbing her quivering breasts. She ran her fingers threw his tousled hair then down past his sideburns and tracing his hard jaw. He looked into her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile. She melted inwardly as she looked into his dark passion filled blue orbs. Gingerly she brought a finger up to touch his fangs unconcerned.  
Both were happy, sated, and well loved. 

William was still wrapped around Raven when he looked up and saw Eric’s wench on the captain’s desk, papers scattered to the floor. Eric was leaned over her and pumping heartily, his rear muscles bunching furiously, his hands full of her twin generous globes. She screamed again and he reached down and bit into her nipple. She shuddered while he sucked. He finished quickly, only requiring a little blood. He licked her little wounds then lifted her up and whispered in her ear, 

“Now b*tch, you must make me come”. 

He sat on the desk and roughly pushed her down to her knees, and she took him fully in to her mouth. 

Teasing, nipping, fondling she worked his hard length. He wrapped his hands in her blond hair and reared back his head as he came into her mouth and gave what must have been a Viking war cry…… victory in battle.

It will be dawn soon. Eric and William allowed the women to dress them. This took a bit longer as there was much teasing and touching going on, but alas the sun is their enemy and this enemy cannot be defeated. 

They left the ship, smiling and waving to the befuddled captain, who waved happily in return, oblivious to the goings on in his cabin this night. 

The men walked the women down the deserted boardwalk, to the saloon where they normally served and danced. There was much kissing and promises of another night of love, then Eric looked in to his wenches eyes and made her forget them and this night’s pleasure. It is not well that many know of their existence and abilities.

Eric then gave a hearty slap to the rump of his human, dismissing her and ready to forget also she ever existed. "Just another pathetic human to be used", he thought, "Really nothing more than cows for the slaughter, a meal and of course, sex." He started to turn away when he surprisingly spied his cow giving longing glances to the foolish vampire next to him. Erics eyebrows raised. He haughtily thought, "What could this pathetic lump of flesh desire in this young vampire, and over me?" His eyes narrowed in disdain as turned to watch Bill with his human.

William had Raven in a long embrace, giving her one lingering last sweet kiss as he tucked a wad of bills in her bodice, a small token of thanks. He then raised her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled at him and desperately hoped she would see him again, but at that same time, William looked steadily into her eyes………

As the vampires were walking away, before they parted Eric said in a condescending manner, making sure this young vampire knew his place, “So Bill, I was generous tonight, I usually take what I want and do not readily give, do not forget that you owe me for this night’s pleasure and for the brief reprieve from Lorena. Remember also that you are bound to her, your maker, no matter what a devil she is. Accept it.  
I can see you are very young. Remember always, you will never be my equal. I shall someday expect recompense for my generosity to you tonight.”

William listened without any outward reaction, his smile now fading, and the brief happiness he felt with tonight’s encounter now gone. He replied in parting, “I am sure we will meet again.”  
The Viking looked down his nose at him and then turned away.  
“If you are lucky.” Was the last thing William heard.

The two vamps, backs to each other, walked away in different directions.

To be continued


	6. Los Angeles 1929

The bedroom was a disaster.  
Chairs overturned, knick knacks broken, curtains pulled off their hangings, and the satin bed coverings were strewn on the floor. William and Lorena fought like animals; this has now become their prelude to sex. 

Eyes wide with excitement, Lorena flew at him again, horsewhip in hand. She brought that hand up and caught his back as he turned, the whip leaving a deep gash across his shoulders. William turned around, oblivious to the pain, and crouched low, his eyes black and lethal, they bore holes into her as he waited for her next attack, fangs out and ready. She grabbed a lamp off an end table and threw it with great force at him. He caught it deftly and tossed it towards the wall, shattering it. 

She circled him like a beast, fangs out, lust in her eyes, and came at him again with the whip, he blocked it with his arm…. another gash, more blood, but he has never yet hit her. William may be a monster but he could never hit a woman, even Lorena. He can take the pain; he welcomes it. Pain blocks out everything else, he has become used to it. 

She moved like lightening, jumped on his back, and wrapped her legs around his torso, licking the bloody gashes as they tried to heal, relishing in the taste of his blood so viciously taken, knowing that she has never tasted vampire blood this good. She wants his sex, his body, his pain.  
She wants him.  
Everything about him excites her; she is so wet and aroused. William is ambrosia to her, all of him, she needs him body, blood, and dark soul.  
He is hers to do with as she pleases. 

William threw her off his back and onto the bed. He never believed that he could be aroused by such masochistic sex. He is disgusted with himself, yet even he has needs and his c*ck is riding high on his stomach, needing release. If it takes this kind of sex to keep Lorena from attacking and killing innocents, then so be it. He will endure this hell, this mockery of love play. He will use her as she uses him. 

"Making love" is just words that have no meaning any more. Not possible with anyone else, and never possible with Lorena no matter how many times she says she loves him. She is an animal and enjoys being treated like one. Sex? This is pure animal sex, vicious and cruel. Yet if it also gives him release he will take it. While being bound to Lorena he can never hope for anything else. 

To try to love another, she will only hunt them down and destroy them. He learned that cruel lesson. Perhaps this is all punishment for something he did in his past life. Has he been forsaken? Damned?  
Could it be for the lives he was forced to take in a senseless war? These are questions that have plagued him for years and will never be answered. His eternity will forever be lost in sorrow and regret. He has truly been consigned to hell. 

He focuses on the matter at hand, needing his own sex released; he grabs Lorena’s legs and spreads them wide, and settles himself between them. She is eager, grabbing him and pulling him close.  
William enters her with one quick thrust. His long hard length is buried to the hilt. She screams with the delight and the pain, as she reaches up, grabs his neck, pulls him down to her and sinks her fangs into his neck, sampling again his sweet blood, her aphrodisiac, smearing it on her hands, on her breasts, then on his own body. He pulls back from her clutches and starts his thrusts with more earnest, harder and faster pounding her, punishing her, the only way he can. The sheets are now red stained from his blood. He ignores it, growling at his nearing climax.  
His thrusts reach so deep, his steel shaft bruising her dark barren womb.  
She only wants more. 

She viciously slaps him, her red polished nails raking furrows across his cheek, and pushes him off as she jumps on top of him, sinking down hard on his impressive manhood. She brings her face down to his for a kiss. He turns his head away; he cannot stand the sight of her so close, let alone the touch of her lips on his. 

She shrieks in her bloodlust and anger and bites his earlobe. She sucks hard, then hits him again, excited by it all. She gives another great shriek as a mind-blowing orgasm takes her. William is ecstasy for her; she can never get enough of him. 

William finds his own release.  
He allows himself a moment, eyes closed, not thinking, not feeling anything else. Composing himself, he let the cold mask of indifference settle back on his handsome features.  
William pulls away, and she lets him. Not looking at her, he gets up. Leaving the bloody sheets and Lorena behind, he heads for the double doors to the spacious bathroom with oversized tub. He needs to wash her off of him. He locks the door behind him, more symbolic than practical, and turns on the faucet. Even with the running water, his ears are ringing with her joyous laughter. 

******* 

STOCK MARKET CRASH! 

These huge headlines graced the Los Angeles Times. William read the news again. Dam, he thought, not good. The country will be thrown into chaos. It is time to leave this god forsaken town. Lorena was already preparing to go, she missed the south, and they will be bound for New Orleans soon. 

Lorena had no head for business, but to William the stock market was fascinating. He read the papers daily, following closely, seeing the trends, and did quite a bit of dabbling in it himself. He was able to take a small amount of money and parlay it into quite a substantial amount. 

He started this investing many years ago. He was a semi-conservative investor, only taking risks when he is sure of the outcome being in his favor. Any chance he took was calculated and well thought out. He seemed to have a knack for foreseeing future trends and how this will affect his investments. He was not too worried. 

He has been quite successful investing in a fairly recent new technology: moving pictures or silent films as they are also called. Fascinating. He never misses a new production and believes that there is a great future in this as the technology advances. 

He was doing well. He stopped preying upon others for his own financial gain long, long ago. Yet he will, for all eternity, be haunted by what he has done, the horrified faces, the killing. He has tried to repay that madness many times over by generously donating funds to hospitals and orphanages. He has never made Lorena aware of this, choosing to give back from his own coffers. 

Williams Swiss bank accounts were secret only to him, the many account numbers, codes and passwords known only by him. There was no need to write them down, he remembered them all. His mind was the perfect vault. 

Lorena was the problem, extravagant and foolish when it came to money matters, having no problem killing and taking from others when she needs to, not wanting to change, not caring to earn money for herself, to better herself, to rise above this inhumane life. 

Lorena believed in keeping her funds under the proverbial mattress as they would say, literally, foolishly, but for these times perhaps not. Yet his investments are his own and he kept them secret from her, and will continue to do so. He refused to continue killing, to acquire money and property for her pleasure, long ago. They still battle over this; his change in attitude confuses her. She says to herself that he is still young and will come to her way of thinking eventually. She can be patient. 

“We need a new mark” she said. “With the crazy talk all over town about this ridiculous market crash, and the terror it has created, money may be difficult to come by. We must hit these humans hard and leave quickly.” 

William long ago became tired of the games and Lorenas endless need to kill¬. Her cruelty for sport, the horrified faces, the death, he could no longer be an accomplice to her madness. It is not enough that we take blood to survive, but Lorena glorifies in the blood sport. In Williams mind, an eternity of this is unbearable, his tolerance for her tastes and cruelty are now, nonexistent. He is near the breaking point. But the maker bond kept him bound to her, he could not fight it, someday though he must find a way to break free. 

“One more darlin’, I promise then we shall have enough for our move down south. It will be good to be among our growing numbers in New Orleans again. William nodded slightly, barely acknowledging her. They went out in to the night, this time to hunt among the wealthy again. 

As darkness settled full upon the city. They strolled casually down the cobblestones, Lorena eyeing the more lavishly dressed men and women. A well-dressed young man exited a storefront. With many packages in one arm, he awkwardly pulled out his gold pocket watch. His fingers were adorned with several gold rings. Lorena smiled and nodded to William to follow this man. William hesitated but complied. 

As the young man walked past a dark alley, William came up behind him and grabbed him by the throat so he could not scream, and easily pulled him into the deserted darkness, the packages fell to the filthy ground. 

William pushed him against the brick wall easily with one hand at his neck. His fangs were out and with a low growl he looked steadily into the mans startled eyes. But something made William stop, a feeling, a recognition. He knew this young man. 

William released him and stepped back. All of a sudden a young voice cried out, “Papa, Papa, where are you, mama said to find you?” William staggered back as his eyes strayed to the little girl, no older than five, as she ran into the alley, followed by an even younger boy. 

The little girl ran to the man and grabbed his legs. In his own mind William saw himself so long ago. He froze with the forgotten buried pain. “I saw you Papa, what did you buy me?” said the little golden haired child, eyeing William suspiciously. “Me too Papa, me too!” cried the little boy. 

William looked from the children to the young man and he knew.  
“Andrew?” exclaimed William quietly.  
The man looked startled again, then bent down to the children, “Portia, Matthew!” He picked up and clutched his daughter and son. He looked at William perplexed and asked, “You know me?”  
Then he added, nodding to his children,“Please do not hurt them.” 

Lorena watched this exchange, angry at William for hesitating in the kill, and wasting time.  
Losing patience, she lunged for the man, to grab a child; after all, young blood is so delicious.  
William intercepted her and threw her against the far brick wall. 

“NO!” he cried. 

She savagely screamed at him, furious at his actions, calling him names. How dare he stop her. She looked around, spying an old discarded crate; she bent down and broke off a piece of wood. It was sharp and jagged, a weapon as good as good as any. She did not need it but it felt good in her hands, perfect for inflicting pain. She pointed it at the group, but William stood his ground. 

He placed himself in front of Andrew, looking at Lorena, and put his arms wide. “You will have to stake me first Lorena; I will do this no longer.” She stood back surprised, unable to comprehend what he was saying. He would die for these cows? 

William turned around and looked into the children’s eyes, the glamour working quickly. He touched Portia’s gold hair, “You will go find your Mama, everything is all right”. He looked steadily in to Andrews eyes and said quickly, “Leave this city, NO, this state, somewhere far from here, I fear it is no longer safe for you and your family.” 

“RUN”. 

He hurried them off and turned to face Lorena, placing himself between her and the retreating family, ready to stop her if she tried to follow them. A realization came to William; he knew now what he must do, he accepted it.  
This is it, the end or the beginning. 

“Lorena, no more, you have lost all trace of your humanity and have stolen mine, you made me your, slave, your monster. You took my life, robbed me of my own family. I will no longer help you or stand idly by while you do this to another, killing husbands, wives, mothers, fathers and now children? Never, never again will I be what you want me to be."

"LET ME GO!” 

Lorena approached William, shaking with anger; she held the jagged piece of wood, pointed it at his chest. “You care for these humans?” she hissed at him, “You are still moaning over what you lost? You disgust me.” 

He glared at her and ripped opened his shirt. His pale muscular chest exposed. “If this is the only way, then so be it, this so called life of mine is now forfeit, for I will no longer be your monster.” 

She hesitated, shocked by what she was seeing, the hand with the jagged wood faltering. William grabbed her cold hand and positioned the sharp wooden point to his chest, over his dark heart. 

“NO!” She cried, backing up a step, “William I love you, I have never loved any man before.” 

“You do not understand what love is Lorena. If you love me then let me go. The only alternative is this.” He pushed her hand, and the wood with it, into his flesh, just barely puncturing the skin, blood starting to well up at the tip. 

“NO”, she cried again and stepped back dropping the piece of wood. She looked up at him and with bloody tears running down her cheeks and said slowly, “I cannot live without you”.  
Willaim picked up the wood and brought it to his chest again. “One way or another you will have to” said William.

“NO, stop”, she yelled again as she stepped back, crumpling onto the filthy ground. She slowly raised her eyes and looked at him, the bloody tears continuing to fall, and she finally said in a low cracked voice,  
“I, I, release you.” 

William dropped the wood, closed his eyes and backed up against the wall; his hands outstretched against the rough bricks. Relief coursed through his being. He then looked upwards as if to thank whatever god there may be there. A great weight lifted off him. He was no longer her slave, now he had a choice, a chance to redeem himself, a future. His eyes closed again for a moment, he then regained his composure and without looking at her, started to walk away. 

Lorena called to his back, as she swiped at bloody eyes, her voice breaking, “When will I see you again?” 

“Never” replied William coldly, his back to her. He turned and took one last look at Lorena, almost feeling pity, almost.  
He then walked away into the night.

to be continued


	7. Bon Temps, Louisiana 1930

The darkness was full upon the still land. A silent figure stands alone, hidden among the overgrown willow trees, a faint glow emanating from him, and picking up the moonlight. 

William has been wandering for weeks now, exalting in his new found freedom. Yet with this new change in circumstance, his sense of prior loss is weighing more heavily upon his dark heart. Without the constant presence of Lorena, who seemed to always keep him feeling a perpetual state of loathing and hostility, he now has had time to think about the past……….too much time. 

He spent these last weeks in an aimless wander, not bound to anyone, not answering to anyone, sleeping where he could, and feeding without killing. He quenched his thirst, but only taking what was necessary to survive. And he was abstinent, hoping that this change may help his inner turmoil. Frustratingly, It seems to have only intensified it. 

That was the most difficult part. Sex has always been a release for him; he took his pleasure and gave back full measure. But for now he must contemplate where he is going and what he needs to survive. He has taken this time to look into the future. His eternity is now what he can make of it. But he needs to think things through, to plan. 

It is amazing to him that after all these years as a vampire he still feels the pull of the past. His long lost family and this land will always hold a special kind of magic for him. Lorena did her best to erase that from his heart and soul but ultimately, she failed miserably. 

He had stopped in the small cemetery on his way here. Picking his way through, found the gravestones for his wife and children. Kneeling by each of them, he tried to remember a human prayer, one suitable for the moment. None would come to mind. He had cleared the overgrown brush off of Caroline’s grave and in doing so uncovered another right next to it, his own grave. He sat back in shock, looking at the finality of it. 

It read: 

William Thomas Compton  
Beloved Husband  
Brave Soldier 

He looked slowly around and saw no other graves but his children, and their families, nearby. Caroline had never remarried. He fell to his knees and hung his head in despair, the crush in his chest so very heavy. 

In a fit of rage, he lifted his arm up high and then brought his powerful fist down upon his own gravestone, cracking it, as he howled into the night. The wind as if in answer whipped up and fiercely blew the trees wild. 

William let it all out. All the frustration, all the buried pain, all the years wasted. His voice echoed through the trees, picked up by the blowing wind. Together they made a frightening sound.

When he was finally spent he looked down at Caroline’s grave again and whispered softly, “I failed you my love, forgive me”. 

After a long pause, he stood up and continued on his way to his former home, leaving them all behind. 

He has not been here for almost 65 years, yet he could no resist, he needed to see his home again, one more time. He moved closer, the warmth of the brightly lit windows beckoned him, his home. He mentally shook himself out of such ridiculous reverie. It WAS his home, it is no longer. But still he walked on. 

The porch was as he remembered it, framed by the tall majestic columns. The paint is peeling and there is need for repair here and there but basically it is as he left it. William took pride in the fact that he and his father built this house well. It has stood the test of time and hopefully will continue to do so.

He slowly walked up the steps, taking his time, drinking it all in, running his hand along the rough wooden railing, and then coming to rest on an old rocking chair, near the front door. He let his fingers brush across it, lingering on it.   
Was this the same old rocking chair? He closed his eyes and vividly saw Caroline rocking the children in it, or doing the mending. She loved sitting there.   
How often he would join her in the evening hours, watching the setting sun, sitting at her feet with his back against her knees, as she sat in this chair. 

He opened his eyes, allowing the past to fade away, and continued on towards the front window. There were voices inside going about their business this evening as if all was well in the world and no monsters were lurking outside their door. 

He had to look, he needed to see. He brought his face close to the window; saw a crackling fire roaring in the fireplace. The living room looked so warm and inviting, it brought back many happy memories of him sitting there with his Caroline, Sarah and Will. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek more full against the glass as if hoping to absorb the warmth from inside. 

He was all of a sudden jolted back to reality, when he heard the scurry of little feet. A boy, no more than 4 years old, ran into the living room, followed by a strident feminine yell,

“Jessie Compton you get yo’self back in here right now or I'ma gonna get the switch and tan yo’ hide. You need a bath in the worst way; playin’ out in the pig pen is fine for the pigs but you just had to get yo'self in there and make mud pies, didn’t ya.” 

William laughed out loud without thinking; a huge smile filled his handsome face. Didn’t Willy get in to a similar state all those years ago? They had to refill the brass tub 3 times before they could declare him fit to be among the rest of the humans. Sarah would wrinkle her cute little nose at him for days after that. 

While William was still smiling and lost in the happy past, he didn’t even notice little Jessie hurtle himself out the front door and almost run into him. 

“Oh, H’dy Ganfr, can you play!” said the little imp. William was startled out of his musings. He took in the sorry state of Jessie’s clothes as well as the dirt smudged hands and smiling trusting face. His own face lit up with a lighthearted amusement that he has not felt in a long while. 

William smiled and said, “Sorry son but I must be on my way”. “You had better get yourself inside before your mama gets the switch, that might hurt something bad, but I tell you what, you can have this.” William pulled out his pocket watch, bent down on one knee, and handed it to the little boy. 

Jessie was ecstatic, putting out his grimy hands, taking the watch and putting it to his ear. “How about this be our little secret” said William, still smiling, caught up in the moment. Jessie bobbed his head up and down, stuffed the watch in to his pocket, and gave William a big grin. “Ok Ganfr, bye now”. And as fast as Jessie had ran out to him, he now ran inside. 

William took this as his cue to leave. He was feeling melancholy when he came here, but thanks to little Jessie, his heart felt a bit lighter and energized anew. It was time to go. His future, looking a little brighter now, and the world, awaits. 

The loud voice from within became strident again and his steps faltered. He stopped and listened.

“Jessie, where you been hidin’? I been a hollerin’ for you to get yourself in that tub before’n this whole house smells like that pig pen you been a rollin’ in”, said the robust woman who came into the foyer. 

“But Mama I was outside talkin’ to Ganfr”, said Jessie indignantly. Jessie’s mama took a good look at her son, misunderstanding his words, and with a frown said, “What do you mean Jessie, you were outside talkin’ to a stranger? You know you aint never to talk to strangers.” 

“But mama”, said Jessie “weren’t no stranger, it was Ganfr.”

“Ganfr”, said mama scratching her head, “Who in tarnation is Ganfr?” Jessie pulled mama in to the reading room and over to a side table. He pointed to a small metal tintype picture frame resting there. It held the photo of a man, his wife and two children. Mama picked up the photo of her husband’s great, Grandfather William Compton and his family.

“Ganfr” said Jessie smiling. Mama laughed out loud and said, “This who you seen outside? Well now Jessie Compton, you tellin’ me another one of your whoppers?” She swatted him on his behind and said, “You better hightail it in that tub before’n I tell your papa you telling tall ones again. 

William hearing this last, smiled again as he ran like the wind into the night.

To Be Continued......


	8. Beijing 1933

“UGHH, this so heavy” grunted the boy practicing his tortured English as he pushed the huge steamer trunk down the long hallway, heaving as his back was bent to the task. It is good that Hotel Beijing can provide him a low cart with wheels he thought, otherwise I would have needed more help to get it to the guests room. As it is it took two other husky boys lifting all together to place the trunk on to the wheels.

Han reached room #7 which was located at the far end of the long dark hallway, this room being in a more isolated and quiet part of the hotel per request of this special guest. A telegram was sent in advance with his requests and that his luggage would be arriving before he would, and to please handle his belongings with the utmost care. 

While one hand swiped at his sweaty brow the other fished the big brass room key out of his pocket. Working the key in the lock, Han opened the door and proceeded with difficulty to push the trunk in to the spacious room and then quietly closing the door behind him. Two heavy leather bags had been slung, one over each of his narrow shoulders, he then carefully released them onto the big four poster bed. Allowing himself a deep sigh of relief, Han slumped down into a chair next to a small writing desk by the window. Taking a few precious moments to rest, he looked longingly out at the setting sun. 

Glancing away as curiosity soon got the better of him and roused him from his lethargy, he turned his head towards the large trunk dominating the room, contemplating its contents. He had never seen anything quite like it. It was not your usual steamer trunk that he has seen most guests use. It was so much larger and heavier, made out of a dark polished wood with bronze fixtures. There were stickers placed neatly on it from exotic places around the world. Names of places he had only recognized from books. Places he will probably never see, and can only dream about. 

Standing up he stretched his back, working out the kinks, and furtively approached the trunk running his finger over the first sticker, New York. He knew this city is in that great land, America, the land of dreams where they say anyone can find their fortune if you work hard enough. Moving on he shifted his gaze to a colorful sticker from Mexico, then Cambodia, England, Greece, India, Egypt, Thailand, and many more. Now this amazing trunk is here, in his own beautiful China. The person who owns this trunk must be very wealthy indeed. If only he could be wealthy like that, he then could better help take care of his family, get the education he so desperately wants, and maybe someday travel the world as well. 

Han considers himself luckier than most of the other young people in his little village which is located on the outskirts of Beijing. The hotel is long hours and very hard work but he is grateful for the job and it is exciting seeing people from around the world, how they talk and dress. Many guests lately are from America, and just listening to their conversations, he has picked up quite a bit of English. It is a different world here from the small hut he calls home and also shares with his parents, grandparents, and four younger brothers and sisters. His father spent his entire life on the sea as a fisherman and was the breadwinner of the family until he became so very sick with consumption and unable to work for quite a long while now. So the responsibility of providing for the family fell to Han.

As is tradition, his grandparents live with them. They are frail but wonderful people whom he loves dearly and would do anything for. Their hut may be cramped but it is so very full of love and humanity. Han has been working hard to help support them all since he was 12. Now at 15 he works even harder, but the money never seems to be enough. Still what little free time he has he spends reading any book he can get his hands on, always eager to learn for he has not been able to go to school, the need to support his family taking precedence over any thought of the luxury of an education. 

Glancing away from the stickers Han bent close to look at the lock on the trunk, his curiosity again getting the better of him. It is most unusual, he thought, never seeing anything quite like it. There looks to be 4 locks intertwined, as intricate as a Chinese puzzle box. If he could pick it, maybe he could find out what is so special inside that needs this much protection. Perhaps this rich man would not miss it if he took just a little something. Much as he knows it is dishonorable, he thinks only of the hungry bellies at home.  
The lock looked complex and solid, but just maybe……….. 

Taking a thin pick out of his pocket, Han paused. If only the hotel would pay him a decent wage for the hard work he does, then he would not have to occasionally steal to put more food on the table at home. He hates stealing, it is unworthy, but with his father so weak and incompacitated, it helps justify taking a little here and there with so many mouths to feed at home. Sometimes it is just leftover food from the kitchens, and sadly sometimes more. If his father knew where the food and the little extra money came from he would take a bamboo stick to his backside, sick or not. 

Putting his hands together, Han bowed his head and said a little prayer to Buddha, asking for forgiveness, and promising to someday make amends for his transgressions. Raising his head he proceeded to put the pick in the strange lock and worked it for several agonizing minutes, jiggling the pick this way and that but getting nowhere. The sun had just fallen beyond the horizon and there was no more light coming from the window. "AGGHHH" Han blurted out as he gave up, re-pocketed the pick, and went to the window, opening it, and sticking his head out for some fresh air. The stifling room, coupled with his frustration and weariness weighing heavily on him. 

With his head still out the window Han heard a strange noise behind him like the click of a lock. Startled, he painfully banged his head on the window sill, then quickly pulled himself back in and turned around. There, before him like an apparition, stood a handsome man with midnight black hair, very intense bright blue eyes, and dressed in a black shirt and form fitting black trousers. The wide open trunk was right next to him. Still in shock, Han was rooted to the spot and unmoving, except for his eyes which drifted automatically to the inside of the trunk and in which he could see was mainly some kind of shiny metal with a fabric inlay that had side pockets containing all manner of things, mostly books, and then there was a cushion at the very bottom. Before Han could recover fully from his shock the man spoke in broken Chinese but with a smooth as velvet quality to his voice. 

“You should not pry in to things that do not belong to you”, the man said this with lips pressed in a tight line. Han, still in shock and now coupled with dismay, fell to his knees, bowed his forehead to rest on the floor and cried out, “So so sorry sir, please forgive”. Han was now visibly shaking, his mind racing to places he feared to go, the repercussions of his prior actions unthinkable. Still he also thought, where had this man come from and how did he open the trunk so quickly? What price will he make me pay? If the hotel found out Han was trying to steal, he would be put in prison or much worse, to death, then where would his family be?   
William looked at the frightened, cowering boy and frowned, he bent down, put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, “Get up; you have nothing to fear from me”. Han looked up at the man, tears rolling down his face. “Please no tell, I do you ask, I slave for you”.   
“NO”, said William sternly, “I have no need for a slave and you shall never be one for me or any other. I shall not speak of this again and neither shall you”. 

As his shaking slowly subsided, Han stood up but with head still bowed, afraid to look into the mans eyes, and keeping his own downcast. William contemplated the bent head of this young man. “Do you understand English?” he asked. The boy nodded his head but still not looking up. “Little English sir”, he said. “Good” said William, my Chinese is not adequate yet. Tell me your name”.   
“I am Han”, I can do for you many things sir, if you let me”. 

“First, tell me Han, what were you trying to do to the trunk?” asked William. Han looked down at his toes and said meekly, “I can no lie; I hope to find something I sell for money. My family is hungry.”   
William frowned at these words, taking a moment to consider, and then said in a low yet severe voice, “Han, look at me, I will overlook your folly this time, but understand this now, if you should try to steal from me again or betray me in any way, the consequences I would meet out will be severe. Do you understand me?” Han nodded his head furiously, then sent his eyes back to his toes, relieved for the moment to forgo any punishment. 

William paused then said, “I am in need of your services Han as I am a stranger in your country. I will pay you well for any service you do for me. Is this arrangement agreeable to you?” Han, understanding most of the words this man spoke, nodded again. “Yes sir”, he said, bowing low.

“Good, now proper introductions first, my name is William Compton”, and no need to call me sir.” 

“Yes sir, of course sir” said Han stubbornly. William chuckled good naturedly, something he has not done for a while. Taking a hand he put two fingers under Hans chin and lifted his head. He then bestowed a genuine smile on the boy believing him to be sincere. 

“Just William would be fine.”

“No sir”, Han said earnestly, “It is with respect I call you sir or Williamson” as is proper in my country. William looked carefully at Han and replied with a little smile, “As you wish Han”.   
Turning away, William approached the open window drawn by the lights and exotic scents of this new and fascinating country, of which till now has only been imagined through books and in ,moving picture shows. He braced his hands on the windowsill, and gazed out side.

Moving films have always fascinated him. Of course, since he owns quite a bit of stock in a few of the larger film companies, seeing their productions makes perfect sense. Even though William had purchased books about each country he visited, and made himself somewhat familiar in all the languages, thanks to his incredible photographic memory, he could still use a guide, someone more knowledgeable about the customs and layout of the land. There is only so much you can gain from books. 

“Well Han”, said William, turning around and facing the boy, “I am a business man and here for a few weeks to conduct my trade. During the day I will be gone from sunup till sundown, attending many meetings. What I need from you is a guide for a few hours in the evenings. I would like to explore this beautiful country of yours.

When do you finish working here at the hotel?” asked William. Han finally stood upright and looked at William thoughtfully. “I finish after sundown”, but my family need me home soon after.” “HMMMM” said William, “perhaps we can make an arrangement. I will inform the hotel that I have need of your services a few hours every evening, I am sure they will not deny me considering I will compensate them well.” 

Han gave William a big smile; this may be a great adventure, he thought to himself. And with the extra money, his family maybe will eat well for a while. Plus he trusts this man, he does not know why but he does.

“Yes Williamson”, said Han bowing low, hands clasped in front of him as in prayer. William also bowed slightly with hands clasped the same and a smile on his lips as he looked at the young enthusiastic man in front of him. “Well, Han. I will need you here at my room starting tomorrow evening after sundown, I will inform the hotel I require your services and you will inform your family you will be a little late getting home. I will wish to see the city and all it has to offer. Yes?”   
“Yes Williamson”, said Han as he backed himself out the door still bowing. 

William closed the door. Now, to more pressing matters, he must feed. It was a very long trip and he is in need of a good refreshing bath, then a run to stretch his legs and mind. Finally, someone warm and willing for the evening. A little glamour for love is what is needed tonight. 

With this plan in mind he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Expelling a disappointed sigh he stood there looking at the poor excuse for a bathtub, then allowed himself a moment to think longingly back to his family home and the overlarge brass tub that he used so often and with relish. He shook himself free of the pain that always accompanied such musings. 

As he moves on from place to place, William has always attempted to make sure there was a spacious bathroom with a huge tub, but while on this particular trip, he has had to make due, and usually he is disappointed. A large soaking tub has been a sticking point for him. It is a luxury that he always tries to let himself enjoy. While looking at the small tub, he regretfully started to undress and freshen up before going out in this new strange place. 

After bathing and dressing, looking dashing in black trousers, a midnight blue collarless shirt and long black coat, William let himself out the window and easily jumped down the two stories to the quiet alley below. Approaching the front entrance to the Hotel Beijing it was first necessary to check in, seeming to all that he had just arrived. After signing his name in the register, the older man behind the desk, speaking in very broken English, gave William his room key, informed him his baggage was already there, and then proceeded to give him a quick succession of low bows as he welcomed William to beautiful China. 

Walking out of the hotel and down the busy street, William immersed himself in the sights and sounds of this new exotic city. As an immortal, albeit a still young one, he has realized a new found appreciation for the exotic, the more out of the ordinary the better to stimulate the senses and keep him sharply attuned to the world around him. Too many older vampires have lost this zest, the “been there done that”, taking away any surprise and little joy to be had.

Many brightly lit lanterns hung on low wires and graced the main thorough fare as William leisurely strolled down the street. The smells were odd and though not all pleasant, still curious. He passed many vendors who were slowly winding down and closing their small shops for the night. The humans he passed in this area were more upper class, highly visible tourists with money to spend. 

What he needed was a seedier neighborhood. A slattern will do for the evening, someone willing and experienced in pleasing a man. He is antsy after such a long trip in his travel trunk and needs the satisfaction that only wild sex coupled with hot blood can bring him. 

He picks up his pace, his loins getting heavy with anticipation, realizing that it may take some doing to accomplish his goal, since his 5 star hotel is in the more upscale part of town. 

Soon he is moving as the wind and almost as invisible. To passersby he is as a shadow, a shiver down their spine as a breath of cool wind tickles them. They quickly turn to see what drew their attention, yet there is nothing there.   
Slowing his pace, William finally reaches an area that may better suit his needs. This street would be called a “red light district” at home. Woman scantily dressed trolling the street corners, harking their attributes and many abilities, calling to the few men passing by, to stop and taste what they have to offer. 

Although William always thought of himself as a lover, his needs are too great at this time to woo a woman. When he travels far, he is sometimes in his trunk for much longer than a single day. This is just such a situation. Although he needs to feed, his desire for sex is almost more so. His manhood is already hard as he anticipates the satisfaction to come. The women are plentiful here but not all desirable. His own desires make him search for not just beauty, but cleanliness coupled with experience for a satisfactory tumble. Otherwise he often thinks about finding a woman with a keen intellect and a good heart as well, to overall stimulate his body, mind and soul.

While walking at a slower pace, soon a hand shoots out from a dark doorway and grasped at his sleeve. It is a young woman, perhaps in her late teens and lovely with huge slanted eyes in her small sweet face. She says quietly, “You Eeenglish? Taky me sir, give much pleasure”. William looks sadly at her, she is too young and frightened though she tries hard to hide it. He is about to walk away when another male steps in behind him, pushes him aside, and cruelly grabs the girl. He is wearing a uniform tailored for seafarers, and is a big muscular man with no visible neck. His accent sounds possibly German. “I’ll take some of that girlie”, he says as he starts to drag her in to the grimy hotel. 

Williams’s hackles rise and he lets his anger get the best of him. He grabs the mans wrist, the one that has the hand on the girls arm, and turns it painfully. The sailor yelps, and releases her. “I believe the girl is mine”, says William. “So it would be good of you to leave, NOW”. 

The sailor, who happens to stand a few inches taller, gives William the once over; not believing that this fancy looking man would dare try to stop him from taking this girl. He lets off with some foul and filthy language, with Williams’s mother at the center of it all. Williams’s eyes start blazing with a quick fury and he releases a feral growl from his throat, his anger starting to boil up like a geyser needing to blow. He looks to the girl and glamour’s her quickly, “stay here and wait for me” he murmurs into her glazed eyes. She nods dazedly and stands aside. 

William grabs the man by the collar and effortlessly drags him the few feet into a dark pathway between two buildings. He pushes the sailor ahead of him, now anxious for a fight. The big man staggers then turns, disbelief and fury in his eyes, and immediately takes a swing, clipping Williams chin. William gives a snort and says haughtily, “Is that all you’ve got?” He is glad for a fight. It is almost as good as sex…. Almost. It can be just as satisfying in other ways. 

Crouching low, taking his time, his eyes dark and dangerous, William allows his prey to believe that he has a chance. The sailor lunges, and William meets him. They grapple first as two Roman wrestlers and then the sailor swings again. William ducks and counters with his own punch to the mans midsection, causing the sailor great pain but not nearly the damage that William could have inflicted. This is now becoming a boxing match, both men skilled and coming out swinging. 

William is impressed with the mans abilities but not with his lack of manners. He continues with the game for a while, his arms up, fists clenched, boxing as if in a ring, and enjoying the sport. The sailor is all bluster and not used to such an opponent. He is getting tired, his swings becoming wild, and never managing to connect as he wants. He is furious and frustrated that this man could get the best of him. Breathing heavily, the sailor backs up, looks around, and picks up a discarded, rusty steel rod and swings at William again. William easily deflects it and waggles his finger at him. “No need to cheat, you were doing so well”. 

The sailor growls out his anger and rushes forward, swinging the weapon again. William decides it is enough. He leaps behind him, jumps on his back, and wraps his arms around the mans big fleshy no neck, cutting off his airway.   
Fangs rang full out and William now sinks them into the sailor’s jugular anxious to satisfy his hunger. The sailor, wide eyed and red faced collapses to the ground with William still attached to his neck and sucking loudly. William forces himself to stop; only taking enough to satisfy yet not kill, and then releases him. He grabs the sailor by the collar and hoists him up, looking in to the sailor’s eyes and proceeds to glamour the memory of the feeding out of him, leaving only the knowledge of the sound trouncing he received. Hopeful that a lesson was learned. 

Dropping him to fall to the ground, William straightens his coat and dusts off the sleeves, then he says to the man as he is leaving. “You have a good right cross but terrible manners and you underestimate your opponent which will always be your downfall. I suggest in the future you are more considerate of others”. The man shakily nods his head while taking in great gulps of precious air. Still out of sorts the dumbfounded sailor watches William walk away.   
So, thinks William, as he stretches his arms, feeling as alive as a vampire can feel, having thoroughly enjoyed one kind of sport and expending some of his incredible energy, now its time to satisfy another need. 

Walking back to where he left the girl he finds she is not there. With furrowed brow he enters the seedy hotel where she was told to wait and hears yelling and a beating taking place along with feeble whimpering. He bursts in to a room off to the side of the dreary empty foyer. A fat sweaty Asian man was beating the girl with a thick bamboo rod. She is now unconscious, the flesh on her back raw and bleeding, the man still screaming his rage at her for letting another paying customer go, and regretting the loss of income. He calls her all manner of lazy and useless.

Williams composure dissolves into rage again as a wild frenzy takes over, his resolve to attempt to restrain the beast thrown to the wayside when met with such blatant cruelty and injustice. Blood lust makes his eyes almost black and unrecognizable, and he barely is conscious of his surroundings. The only thing he is aware of is the desire to kill. William grabs the fat man and throws him against the wall with such force that the wall cracks and there is an awful crunching sound. The man crumples to the dirty floor, nearly every bone in his body shattered and the back of his head caved in.

William is not satisfied, the mans death is to quick and merciful. He picks up the corpse and flings it again, smashing it once more. He then leaps upon it and grabbing the neck, sinks his fangs into the folds with a fury for the second time this night. He rips out the mans throat, blood spurting into the air from the torn arteries. William latches on again and takes the blood in. Only this time he cannot stop, but continues sucking this piece of filth dry. He finishes and howls a terrible sound as he leaps up and beats his fists against the wall wanting to be able to inflict more pain. 

Coming down slowly from his blood lust, with body heaving, and eyes slow to return from the deep animal darkness that overtook them, he looks around as if coming out of a trance, his fists still clenched and trying to remember where he was. So deep is the abyss that takes him sometimes. He closes his eyes as he tries to compose himself. 

The girl, he remembers and turns around to see her in a fetal position on the floor. Going to her he cradles her in his arms. Her back is broken, and she is barely alive, but there is just a small spark left. Without a second thought, William bites into his wrist and as his healing blood starts to flow, he brings his wrist to her lips and tries to get her to drink but it is too late and her spark is gone. 

He sits there with her for a long while, seemingly at a loss, the despair running deep in the knowledge that he cannot heal her, realizing the pain she suffered was because of him. Had he not thought her too young and frightened, had he just taken her and paid her, this would have been avoided. This is not the first time that caring too much made him pay a heavy price.

Gently he lays the girl down and slowly stands up. William stares at the devastation around him then closes his eyes and clenches his fists as he feels hatred again for what he is. An eternity as this beast, no matter how much he tries to be the gentleman, is too much to bear. 

He hears footfalls slowly come to life all around and knows its time to leave now! Zooming away vamp speed he does not bother to hide the evidence of his bestial fury. Let the humans make of this what they will. 

The foyer was still empty as he sped through it. He is fortunate that it is late and with no one willing to give into their curiosity and forgo their fear to investigate the ruckus. But perhaps they know better than to interrupt the boss pimp when hes meeting out punishment. Best thing to do is hide and keep your mouth shut.

The dark cool wind that was the vampire flew along the street, with thoughts in great turmoil. Eventually he reaches the Hotel Beijing. Walking past the front desk not wishing to engage in conversation.

“You have good time tonight sir?” said the same little clerk with a bright toothy smile, and bowing constantly again, oblivious to the mood of the man walking away. William turned and briefly looked at him with tortured eyes, then turned his back on him again and walked away. Reaching his room William let himself in and slammed the door behind him. 

To be continued…


	9. An Evening With a Vampire

As the sun dipped low into the evening sky bathing the horizon in the remnants of a brilliant orange glow, Han walked briskly to room #7 and rapped lightly on the door. He has been looking forward to this evening all day and anxious to spend time with this interesting yet mysterious man. Hesitating a bit and shuffling his feet, he then knocked again and waited patiently many minutes until he heard the lock turn and a low voice say “enter”. Opening the door, Han briskly walked in and then quickly turned, closing it securely behind him. Looking around he saw Williamson seated in a chair by the window looking blankly at the now complete darkness outside and not acknowledging Hans presence.

It didn’t take much to feel the tension in the air and Han thought, Williamson seems so different than yesterday. Gingerly he walked closer, treading on eggshells and hating to intrude on the man so seemingly lost in his reverie. Reaching the chair Han stood quietly by his side and again waited patiently. Time seemed to pass slowly, it had only been 15 minutes or so that Han stood by Williamson’s chair, dutifully waiting while feeling waves of pain emanating from this man, wondering what was wrong and how he could help. 

William finally roused himself and said, “Excuse me Han, I will be going out tonight.” 

“But Williamson, I have planned many things for you to see, please must come sir, it will be good.” 

William looked up at this boy all bright eyed with a sincere smile and relented, his dark mood lifting a little.   
“Alright, let us go out. Show me something good Han”, William said without much enthusiasm. 

As they exited the hotel, Han gave a sharp whistle and hailed a passing rickshaw that would fit them both. The driver, a wiry bent man in traditional garb with conical hat, pulled the rickshaw over and bowed low to them. William looked at the contraption curiously and then lifted a brow as he glanced pointedly at Han who was started bowing too,

“Sir is best way to see city. You trust Han, please.” 

The enthusiasm of this young man was infectious and soon they were off. In no time William had seen so much as to waylay any bad feelings he had when they started. William loved seeing and experiencing all manner of life, it was cathartic for him.

Soon the rickshaw neared the famous Forbidden City, the best preserved imperial palace in China and the largest ancient palatial structure in the world. William was awed by its majestic beauty and history, just as much as the beautiful temples and myths of Greece that he visited not long ago. 

Ahhhhh, his attention wandered, the Greek women were most delectable and enticing in their appetites and beauty, so very like the statues he admired of their Goddesses, Athena and Aphrodite. And their blood, all heat with a quality he found exceedingly delicious. Perhaps the olive oil had something to do with it. It does bear researching further. Blood, the bearer of life for humans and vampires alike, its properties are magical but can they be reproduced without the human element? This thought was always one that plagued William. 

Moving on to more pleasurable musings, he let his mind wander once again to Greece and the book that is his constant travel companion, among others. He purchased some time ago, "Gods and Monsters of Ancient Greece" and it soon became a favorite. Though he remembers every word, he still keeps it with him. There are few luxury items William travels with, books are a must, their pages offer comfort and pain as they remind him of happier times long ago when he was human.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he thought more on the ancient Greeks, they were brilliant in so many ways and even wrote of his kind for they had a word for us.........VERACALOS........vampire.

William brought his attention back to the present and to Hans’s constant knowledgeable recitation of the history of this incredible Forbidden City. All too soon the night was getting late and William needed to see Han home, so he directed him to instruct their ride take them to his village. With the promise of a huge tip, the driver acquiesced quickly.

Stifling a small yawn behind his hand, Han agreed it was time to go home, it had already been a long day but he never knew how much he would enjoy being a tour guide and in Williamsons company. This man displays a curiosity and delight in my beautiful country that made spending time with him not really work at all.   
On the way to his village Han happened to point out to William a beautiful building with the very descriptive architecture that is abound in this land. It was bright red with a green tiled roof that was sharply tilted up at the corners. It displayed a huge sign saying “Madame Dragons Bath House”.   
“This place is for gentlemen who wish to…” Han started to blush not finishing his sentence. William understood, now intrigued and showing more interest. He finished Hans’s sentence for him, “For gentleman who wish a good bath?” he said with a smile. “Yes, yes Williamson, I hear they have very large bath pools. It is very good sir!” 

Oh yes, William was definitely intrigued.

Inclining his head slightly, William acknowledged Hans information and then they both fell silent, each to their own thoughts. As the minutes flew by, William allowed himself a still moment; vampires occasionally tend to shut themselves down, what can almost be described as a catatonic state. With this some conserve energy, or in Williams’s case, his mind races with reflection. His eyes closed as the country side bounced past while he chose to revisit a particularly vivid memory brought about by the mention of a large pool and his earlier thoughts of Greece.

In his mind it was as clear as the bright moon that shown down upon him, his recent trip to the Mediterranean and one very special night. A slow smile appeared on his handsome face as he relived the memory……

****

He was sitting in a taverna in Plaka, an ancient city situated under and around the magnificence of the Acropolis which is a flat mountain top with the most famous of all temples in the middle of it, the temple of the Parthenon, dedicated to the goddess Athena. This Acropolis sits in the heart of Athens. The original city of Plaka has been transformed by the modern day Greeks in to a remarkable place of pure entertainment and pleasure. 

There were many tavernas, which are outdoor drinking, eating and dancing establishments, as the one he is sitting in now. There is also much shopping with businessmen and women, hawking their wares. The drink flowed, the food was plentiful, and the colors bright with the exotic scents as intoxicating as the women. Ahhh and the women were stunning and beyond beautiful. 

No cowering, simpering, quiet, pale misses, not at all, here they showed such a zest for life, vibrant and sinfully expressive with skin the color of bronze, smooth, sun kissed and glowing. He was drawn to them as a bee to honey and looked forward to tasting their nectar, blood included. Anxious was he to ingest some of this life! William could not help but be pulled to all this humanity, still longing to be a part of it, and wishing again things were different.

Sitting in the back, hidden in shadows and alone at a small table he gestured to a passing servitoros and said “Krasi” and slapped some drachmas on the table. 

“Andaxie” said the man who quickly turned on his heel to do the customers bidding. Soon a tall bottle of dark sweet red wine appeared before William who poured a glass and lifted it to his lips, his nostrils flaring slightly at the heady scent while he pretended to drink. The taverna was open to the outdoors with a canopy of grape vines providing a partial roof of sorts. The glow of the full moon peeked through, and small candles on the tables added to the ambiance. 

The music was loud and fascinating; at the heart of it was the bouzouki, an odd variation of a small guitar. There was also the clarinet. William always loved music, missing the times he played the piano for his long lost family. 

There was much dancing and it was fascinating to watch. The men dominated the dance floor, performing intricate moves, and seemed to enjoy it more than the women. Plates were smashed with gusto while heels kicked up and were slapped with shouts of "OPA" as the dance became frenzied. A busboy hurriedly busied himself with cleaning up the shattered plates from the floor while smartly avoided being stepped on.

The “Zembekiko” (drunken sailor dance) soon finished and was replaced by a slow and sensual tune as the men cleared the floor and moved to the perimeter in a circle. They all got down on one knee and started to clap to the music. All eyes, including Williams were drawn to an entrancing creature who seemed to magically appear and floated to center of the room. 

To Be Continued........


	10. The God King and his Goddess

This must be what glamouring feels like thought William as his gaze was transfixed by the enchanting beauty on the dance floor. Long thick raven black hair fell in dimpled waves to her undulating hips and was adorned with brightly colored silk threads that shimmered as it moved. Very little else covered her svelte body. Ample breasts threatened to spill from the fragment of glittering fabric that cradled them. That fabric was sewn with small jewels that sparkled when it picked up the candle light. A delicate flower and smoldering temptress was combined in this young woman before him.

Her midriff was completely exposed and revealed a waist so small he could span it easily with two hands. A bright blue jewel glistened from her navel, and well below that her legs were barely covered by multicolored kerchiefs tucked into a band around her hips and fell to just brush her dainty ankles. Lastly, a belt of dangling coins around those talented hips finished her costume, the light tinkling sound a roaring beckoning to Williams ears. 

This vision of delight and beauty smiled invitingly to all the men as she moved in tune to the music. She danced slowly at first, her hips swiveling and arms undulating in a most enticing way, and as she moved, her eyes scanned the room, passing by the others till soon she met William's intense gaze. Her graceful steps faltered for a moment as she stared in to his eyes. As her body continued to move she focused her attentions solely on him. 

William stared into the lovely almond shaped orbs that were the color of golden wheat fringed with long ebony lashes, surely an exotic creature to test any mans resolve. Watching her move, if William could still draw breath, he would have been holding it.

Her body must have been made by the gods William thought as he sat mesmerized by those hips as they undulated to the music as easily as a water nymph would glide through the seas. So delicate and graceful yet enticing was she, Williams eyes blazed almost scarlet from his dark corner. He watched her raise her arms high above her head, moving them as fluidly as if they were serpents obeying her command.  
Falling to her knees, she bent her body back and her head came to rest on the ground as her arms again reached to the heavens. Her abdomen rippled as if there were ocean waves moving beneath her flawless skin. She stood up slowly then lifted a leg gracefully, the kerchiefs falling away to reveal smooth skin all the way up her thigh and to the belt of jingling coins. More coins he saw were on a thin chain around her slender ankle.

Hands now clenched tightly on his own thighs, William readjusts his seat for the hardness between his legs was becoming more and more uncomfortable as he continues watching, wanting to touch her, feel every inch of her, and lose himself in her bounty. The ache in his loins was rising to a crescendo and sure to drive him soon mad.

Moving, moving, her body a thing of beauty and now dancing around the tables, twisting, turning, undulating, and shaking her hips as if they were a separate entity, moving as William never knew hips could move and which made the coined belt jingle so fast as to be surreal. 

Teasing all the men with sultry looks and little laughs as she passed by their tables, she gave them gentle butterfly touches, on their arms, shoulders, cheeks and lips, yet not letting them touch her in return. She took her time, avoiding HIS table, and yet he felt she was teasing him more, saving his table for last. Soon he was rewarded when she finally approached him. Eyes now locked with his she moved closer to touch him, but then moved back only to come close again, and pull back once more. Temptress, William thought as he reached for her while she quickly danced away, shaking her hips and laughing at him. 

Sitting back, William smiled and now waited, playing along with her little game. His patience soon paid off as she pouted and finally came to him, her hips drawn to his loins, dancing, entrancing, delicate fingers feather light as she put her hands to his knees, moving them wide apart as she stepped closer, closer, fitting herself snug between them, her eyes widening at the sight of the extremely large bulge in his trousers. A knowing smile spread across her features and she fell dramatically to her knees and leaned in closer to blow her warm breath on that huge bulge. William nearly jumped out of his skin at the incredible heat from that small gesture. He reached for her but she shook her head at him as she took his hands and placed them on his knees and then moved in closer so her lips were a hair distance from the top of his belt. Hot breath again warmed his cool yet overly sensitive skin through his clothes as she continued up his torso stopping briefly at his chest and making each rock hard nipple burn. Moist crimson lips reached his ear and she blew lightly making him shiver as she whispered words in Greek which were not difficult to comprehend and wildly fueled his imagination.  
William sat unmoving throughout her seductively veiled dance and now closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of her breath on his skin and the promise in her words. 

Pulling back again she danced between his knees, still not letting him touch her, and avoiding his hands as they rose up of their own accord, moving with a mind of their own and itching to touch this nymph.  
She teased him with her mere presence, reaching out again but not touching, this time only letting her hair graze his thighs and covered manhood. She then turned and arched towards him. Her head fell back into the crook of his neck, he turned to reach her lips with his own but before he could capture a kiss she pulled up and twirled round again, then moving back towards him and shimmying her backside into his groin, as she flailed her head side to side making her hair go wild, whipping across his torso and face. William was at a loss, a hard thing for a vampire to admit.

His hands reached to take her again, but then held back, William understood the dance and welcomed it, biding his time, and letting her set the terms. Dancing around him she pulled a length of royal blue scarf from the band round her hips and dangled it in front of him letting it flutter across his chest, then up to tickle his lips, and down to shoulders, arms, thighs, then finally pooling on his manhood. She came round behind him and he felt the wisp of a breath tickle his ear and neck. Williams body was tense as a coiled snake ready to spring but yet he sat still, barely able to reign in the desire to take her here and now, throw her on the table and let his manhood teach her a lesson in teasing. 

Winding the scarf around his neck, she gently pulled William to his feet and then led him to the dance floor. The men still circling the perimeter moved to let them through, and then continued their clapping to the music.  
As William and the enchantress reached the center of the floor she turned, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down till he was also on one knee. Then she threw her arms into the air and twirled for him. 

Never taking his eyes off her he also clapped his hands in tune to her movements and the continuing music. She danced around him, his eyes and mouth level with her hips as they shook and jingled, teasing him and all the while a dazzling smile graced her lovely face. Williams mouth felt parched and he licked his lips, watching as her dance became even more erotic. Her delicate hands lifted to caress quivering breasts then up to wind into her glorious hair and then again gliding down to skim her hips and then hover over her mound covered by the colored kerchiefs. Williams gaze belayed real hunger as his restraint started to shatter. 

A cacophony of sound erupted as more dishes were broken around them and the other patrons were getting in to the mood and a lust filled frenzy filled the establishment. Oblivious to the surroundings Williams fingers itched to touch her, to fill his hands with her breasts, to caress those amazing hips and then deftly remove her kerchiefs one by one to find her hidden treasure beneath the bright colors and coins. He longed to feel her slick softness, her heat, sheathed around his own bulging hardness, bringing warmth into is cold world.

The music and dance suddenly ended to resounding applause, as she fell before him, her hair in a wild tangle on the floor at his feet. Slowly lifting her head she gave him a bright elated smile, sweat glistening on her brow and her breast heaving with her exertions. William almost forgot there were others around them, so lost was he in her magic spell. She then jumped to her feet, grabbed his hand and whisked him out the back door to the whistles and catcalls of all the other patrons in the taverna.

They all knew.... the lovely Athena chose her lover for tonight. 

They ran out in to the night. Athena waved wildly at a passing taxi then ran to the window and spoke in rapid Greek giving the driver their destination. She opened the door and pushed William into the back seat. He fell in laughing as she fell in after him and right into his arms, finding his lips and kissing him with wild abandon. He wound her glorious shiny hair round one hand and with the other, held her tight to him. He delved his tongue into her sweet mouth as he released her hair and allowed that hand to stray to her breast, caressing and molding it through the sparkling fabric. The other hand slowly worked its way up her smooth thigh, parting the colored cloths and then held her bottom firmly against his hard arousal, grinding his shaft against her entrance to heaven and showing her how much the dance, and she, affected him.

The driver gave a chuckle, realizing his fare have both been speared by cupid’s arrow and started singing loudly a bawdy love ballad in Greek, knowing he must rush his amorous occupants to their destination. 

Waving, the driver left them at the entrance to the ruins of the temple of Apollo on the edge of the beautiful Aegean Sea. It was very late and no tourists lingered. Athena took Williams hand and led him into the temple. The structure was open to the four winds with just eight majestic Corinthian columns remaining, made of white marble and still so startling bright in the moonlight. 

She stood apart, her hair flying out around her in the wind, and then raised her arms to the temple as if asking the god to bless this night and what was to come.

Turning back to William she said breathlessly “I am Athena and you are a xeno here, yes?” 

“Yes, I am a stranger from far away” replied William. 

“Then I must welcome you properly to our land. We are Greek and we love to dance, drink, and make love. Will you make love with me tonight?"  
William growled his reply as he went to take her in his arms. 

She laughed a sweet merry sound and twirled away, just out of reach. “What is your name?” she asked.  
“I am called William” he replied. 

"AHHH, here your name WEELIUM is Vasilios, which also means King in my language. Come Vasily, my god king, let me be your goddess tonight.” 

 

To be continued......


	11. A Sacrifice to the Gods

Grabbing Williams hand, Athena ran up the marble steps pulling him into the Temple behind her and heading towards a flat smooth elevated stone in the center which in ancient times could have been used as a sacrificial altar and offering gifts to the gods in exchange for good fortune.

Turning to William she placed a hand gently on his chest. “We give our bodies and agape to the gods to make them favorable to us” Athena said enthusiastically as she glanced up at William. Leaning into him she wrapped her arms around his slim waist. Moving even closer she flattened her breasts against him, her heated skin against his cool one. Rubbing her cheek in Williams soft chest hair she continued,  
“My king, your body is creeo; let me warm you with my own.”

You’ll have no objection from me on all counts, thought William while nodding to this enchanting creature, a little smile lifting the corner of his mouth.  
Touching her silky hair, William separated a curl and brought the long length to his lips. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet scent, MMMMMM, all spice and sunshine. Letting it gently fall he grazed his thumb along her jawline and then back and forth across her full crimson lips. Bringing his other hand up he cupped her lovely heart shaped face and looked into her eyes which shined with deep desire and trust, and maybe, just maybe, even love. His chest constricted as his heart, cold and dead, killed so long ago by Lorena, warmed with this revelation. 

It came to William like a punch to his gut how much he has long needed, no searched, for such open acceptance with no requirement of glamour. After Lorena…. all the killings, the death, grief and regret... he never thought to want, no, to deserve, such acceptance again, even in its smallest measure.

Throwing dark thoughts aside he bent his head and pressed cool lips to hers and then deepened the kiss as Athena, this goddess of love, responded with unabashed wild abandon, eagerly opening her warm sweet mouth to dart her tongue into his cool recesses while delicate yet skillful hands drifted down to caress Williams round rock hard bottom.  
Groaning low in his throat William wrapped his arms tight around her slim form, desperate to absorb all the warmth she had to offer. Breaking the kiss, William brushed his lips along her jawline, causing her to lean her head to the side slightly thereby allowing him easier access. A sigh as light and sweet as the flutter of a hummingbirds wings escaped her lips as William continued up till he brushed her sensitive earlobe,

“Ahhh Athena, you make me burn for you. Teach me, teach me words of love and desire in your language. I wish to learn.” 

William murmured this in a low sultry voice as a finger lifted to gently caress her full breast and then dip below her jeweled top to circle a nipple.

Athenas voice briefly caught in her throat at his touch and then purred, “Veveos agape mou! Tha sou thoso ti cardia mou, to soma mou, kai ti psixi mou.”  
(Oh yes my love! I will give you my heart, my body and my soul)

She beckoned him to undress her while she slowly, seductively, moved her body against his, undulating her hips to brush over and purposely bump the bulge in the front of his trousers.  
Grabbing her hips, William stilled the maddening rhythm and then lifted her slightly to grind her mound against his burgeoning manhood which threatened to burst from their tight confines. 

Enough he thought as he now focused his attention on the colorful scarves that dared to hide the way to her heavenly temple. He deftly removed them one by one and threw each in the air to float away on the warm wind till all that was left draped around her luscious hips was the belt of tinkling coins which sang to him as she moved, enticing him to take possession of what lay beneath.

Holding her at arms length in from of him, Williams eyes drank in her perfection, all flawless skin bronzed by the Mediterranean sun. Dainty feet and ankles still adorned with dangling coins, sculpted calves and smooth thighs, a true dancers body. 

“How do you say beautiful?” William whispered, his voice belaying the awe of her beauty.

Athena smiled as she stood on tip toes, her lips hovering over his own, and breathed, “Aurea”.

"Aurea" William repeated to her in a slow sultry voice steeped with emotion.

"Bravo my king" she lightly laughed and then with a coy little smile she took one of Williams hands in her own and gently placed it on her stomach just over the belt of coins that rested on her hips and firm high buttocks. Williams intense gaze held her own as that hand moved slowly but purposely down over the coins and then maneuvered beneath them. They jingled as his hand cupped her venus mound. My god, she was so incredibly hot, thought William as that heat burned his palm. He moved a single finger to play within the folds of her already slick lips, rubbing back and forth, the friction on her nub of ecstasy making her shiver with longing. Deeper, in and out, in and out, strayed his finger as he massaged and stretched her passage to heaven while her legs started to buckle with the incredible feeling and she moaned his name. Pulling out slowly he then trailed the finger now wet with her nectar up her lovely soft skin to ring her jeweled belly button, then further to tease the valley between her twin luscious globes, and up, up to finally reach her lips which parted willingly for him. Athena knew his intention as William then slipped his finger inside her mouth. He watched her as her eyes, those lipid pools of gold, drifted closed while she suckled, mewling like a satisfied kitten. Her reaction nearly did William in.

Any control now thrown to the wind, following the way of her kerchiefs, Athena tore at his shirt, so anxious was she to dispose of it quickly. She whisked it off and tossed it to the white marble, then getting down on her knees she massaged his thighs while expertly working down his trousers, pulling off his sandals first and then the offending cloth. 

“O’ Theo mou…….my god”, she exclaimed, when William finally stood gloriously naked before her, all lean hard muscle with his rigid shaft riding high and proud quivering and bumping lightly against his stomach. Now it was Athenas time to gaze in awe as she sat back on her heels and stared at Williams glorious bounty.

“You are truly a God King my Vasily”, she whispered as she took his manhood in to her hands and slowly stroked its long hard length from his man jewels up to the velvety smooth quivering tip. She let her fingers roam, running up and down his length, then fondling his man jewels while she kissed him, soft touches with her lips on the tip of his shaft. 

Her tongue, OHH her tongue was doing incredible things to him. William was starting to shake from his desire to take her and drive himself hard and deep into her welcoming heated core.  
His thighs and buttocks were clenched tightly as his hands made to reach for her, but she held them at bay, instead she now took him fully into her mouth and worshiped him, ALL of him, with tongue, teeth, and lips.... stroking, nipping, kissing.

William's head fell back as his fangs rang out full. He grasped her hair and held her tight to his steel shaft, letting her have her way with him and enjoying this wanton goddess who is not fettered by old fashioned inhibitions.  
Athena pulled back slowly while relishing his generous endowments. She gave a final flick to its quivering tip and started to kiss him up past his belly and then to his nipples. She nipped the pebble hard nubs, one then the other while one delicate hand again took possession of his huge manhood.  
William’s restraint gave way. Taking charge he reached down and braced strong hands around her ribcage and lifted her high as she wrapped her legs around his torso.  
Kneeling now upon the altar stone, William laid her down gently and looked deeply into the eyes of his goddess. 

Smiling widely, Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. "My god has come to me", she whispered to him as he lay down upon her and did some worshiping of his own, rubbing his body over hers, his hard chest to her soft breasts, his shaft teasing her venus folds, flesh to flesh, the friction building, creating heat to warm his cool body to match her own.  
Flicking his tongue across her lips he then moved up her jawline caressing and tasting her soft skin. He tickled her earlobe while whispering his own erotic words of desire and asking her again to teach him more words, his mind just as greedy as his body. 

“Yes Yes”, Athena said as she shivered though the night was sultry hot. Reaching up to her god lover she told him words so beautiful he ached in his soul.

“Theo mou Theo mou” she whispered as William nibbled at her neck. He moved slowly down her body taking little nips here and there then stopping to nuzzle between the generous hills of her breasts while Athena ran her fingers through his silky hair and moaned anew.  
William needed to taste more of her as he moved further down her luscious body, stopping at her navel and flicking the bright jewel there with his tongue as she murmured to him, “Ela agape mou, ela….Come my love come” and slowly pushed his head down to her venus, desperate to have him taste her.  
Her sweet words and willing body affected him deeply….his fangs at the ready and which he now used to tease his way down to her core. 

He flicked her nub then pulled it gently with his teeth till Athena cried out his name, then his tongue pushed high into her core…MMMM, So sweet and musky was the ambrosia offered by this nymph, William growled his pleasure. His mouth worked magic, making her juices flow freely. Strong cool hands were filled with her sweet bottom, squeezing and massaging while holding her tight to him as he suckled at this temple of Athena.

“AHHHH, Agape mou….my love….Sa gapo” she screamed loudly, “I await your spear to sacrifice me, NOW”. 

Athena pulled him back up to her and William growled as he acquiesced to her demands, all too happy to comply with his goddess's command. He moved hands beneath her hips and lifted her up to position his tip and thrust fully into her, a deep powerful thrust that moved heaven and earth around them. Another cry of joy escaped Athenas lips and was directed to the gods themselves to accept this sacrifice of flesh and bless their union.

Athena moaned his kingly name as Williams spear was deep within her, his throbbing manhood stretching and filling her to the hilt. William clenched his teeth and holding back his raging desire lest he hurt her. He briefly held still, allowing his goddess a moment to adjust to the fullness that breached her sanctuary as his tip pushed up against the deepest recesses of her womanhood.  
Being so filled with him Athena grabbed his hair and pulled him down on top of her, needing to feel his body on her as well as in her.  
Unable to hold back any longer, Williams hips started to move slowly, grinding them against hers. His muscled shoulders swayed opposite his hips as they moved side to side, then in and out, his furred chest rubbing against her full soft breasts. Athena rode this wave of sheer pleasure her god was taking her on, while hands held on tight to him, begging for more. 

Pulling back a little, he lifted one of her lovely legs high, allowing William deeper penetration with his shaft while his tongue and fangs grazed her instep and then nibbled the delicate skin on her ankle. After laying her ankle upon his shoulder he pulled out slowly only to have his silky tip tease her nub, which was slick and tingling with her nectar.  
Filling his hands with her beautiful breasts, he then rolled her sensitive nipples, watching her writhe with pleasure. His fingers slid down, caressing her glistening skin only to stop at her core. Muscles bunching, his hips moved and his spear slid home again while his thumb worked magic between her wet lips. Athena's eyes widened as her body started to buck wildly. 

"My god king Vasiliy, ela mazi mou sto oorano (come with me to heaven)" she screamed as she pulled William down upon her breast again, encircling him in her arms.

Williams arms went around her, cushioning her from his weight and the hard marble beneath them. His mouth descended to hers and their lips met in a desperate passionate kiss while he moved within her, his hips in frantic motion faster and faster as his worship at her temple bringing them both near the edge.  
William then stopped abruptly and reared up and back on his haunches like the great mythological Minotaur, half man, half beast, muscles flexing in his back and arms as he pulled her with him, both hands circled her waist as he held her tight. With eyes closed in ecstasy Athena sat astride him; her soft bottom bouncing on his hard thighs, his huge throbbing spear assaulting her soft hot sheath.

Lips caressed heated skin as they nuzzled her beautiful breasts, her scent intoxicating as he then he filled his mouth with her, all while hips continued their frenzied movement pushing his shaft into her faster, harder and deeper.

The sacrifice. 

The gods should be pleased William thought as he lifted her up only to bring her down hard on his shaft again and again, feeling this inner beast mounting, his release coming, coming with this goddess of love. 

The stars exploded across the heavens as Athena screamed “Vasilios” and shuddered, her vagina pulsing and heightening Williams’s pleasure as he released his own love juice into her temple while fangs sank into her soft breast. Suckling sweetly of her offering he growled his release while following her to the heavens. So erotic was his bite that it was felt as only lovemaking to her, Athena was oblivious to anything but the pleasure. The sacrifice of blood willingly given kept them both floating in the heavens. 

For William, her hot blood trickling down his throat while he was still buried deep within her warmth was beyond anything the heavens could offer. It was a healing balm not only to his body but to his soul. She truly is a love goddess William thought as he lay Athena gently down on the marble while still buried deep within her and maintaining their connection. He caressed with his tongue the small wounds on her breast caused by his fangs, making them disappear. He then kissed each hill sweetly.

Athenas body fell limp with the after math of this incredible union, William smiled into her lips as he now nibbled on them, then moving to the side, pulled her with him safe within the circle of his strong arms. Athena sighed contentedly and threw one leg over his slim hips, allowing her to get even closer to him, not yet willing to break their union of flesh and desire. They lay there under the moonlight, touching hands, twining fingers and Athena whispering more words and it amazed William just how many words in this language were devoted to love and sex. 

Touching fingers to his beloved face, Athena smiled, then after a quick kiss she stood up and taking his hand pulled him behind her as they both ran naked through the temple and down the white sand beach to the warm welcoming Aegean. 

“The sea king Poseidon is in a gentle mood tonight” said Athena brightly as they walked on the sand, still warm from the days sun. The water was calm, still and slick as oil with the light of a bright moon undulating on the surface.

“Come, Poseidon beckons and wants us to christen his sea with our love.” 

William could not stop smiling; his dark heart lighter than air, so swept up was he in this mythical world of gods and men. 

Athena laughed with joy as they ran in to the warm water, hand in hand, splashing and frolicking like children. Williams wide smile lit up his handsome features and Athena kissed him soundly and remarked how happy she is too.

She teased and touched him till he could take no more and making his manhood rise like a waiting serpent ready to devour...he wanted her all over again but before he could catch her, Athena laughed and dove under the gentle waves. William quickly followed suit watching her swim like a beautiful dolphin, all glistening skin and limbs moving as in another dance. William swam after her as a hungry shark, eager to capture and devour every inch of her. He reached for her, but she was quick and twirled out of reach, teasing him again. Swimming to the surface, she took a quick gulp of air and dove under again. 

William enjoyed the game and didn’t want to catch her too quickly, letting her feel in control. He surfaced, pretended to breathe then under he went again, enjoying this new kind of hunt.  
He watched her twirl under the gentle waves, all graceful limbs, her hair swirling around her, and enveloping her in its beauty. Williams spear was rock hard...... enough he thought, this hunt must now end. He gave two powerful strokes and caught up with her, grabbed her ankle and pulled her into his embrace, his mouth closing over hers. They twirled under the water in each others arms, then William kicked hard once and they both surfaced, rising up in to the night air as Athena threw her arms high and gave a cry of joy then wrapped them around her god lover and found his lips for another kiss.

As they splashed back down William released the kiss and smiled at Athena, a devilish little grin full of promise. He ducked his head beneath the water and his teeth found her nub while hands filled with her round little bottom holding her tight against his hungry mouth. Nipping lightly he then darted his tongue in to her core. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and screamed all the gods' names as this particular one pleasured her. 

Another new taste sensation thought William, her nectar along with the salty seas of Poseidon, MMMMM he growled under the water, he cannot get enough. Kicking his powerful legs, to keep them both afloat, he moved his head to her inner thigh and bit again, sipping more of this goddess, this woman so full of life. He wanted to take her in, be a part of her, to always feel her joy, and carefree love of life.

William finally surfaced not wanting to stay under to long as to raise questions and brought his lips to her waiting kisses. Athena loved the taste of her on his mouth and begged for more. Again he lifted her onto his waiting, hard manhood as the still water was still no more but churning as they became more frantic in their movements. She lay back in the water as their bodies became one. 

Williams’s hands on her hips were so tight and his thrusts so forceful that he was afraid he was going to break her, but this incredible woman only wanted more. She screamed again his name as she bucked wildly with another powerful climax, the surface of the sea a frothy circle of waves that swirled around them. William growled his own release, and thanks, to Poseidon, hoping the god was pleased. 

They stayed in the water, holding each other, floating peacefully, whispering things not meant for others ears only those of lovers, and not wanting this night to end. But soon William lifted her into his arms, and cradled her slight form to his chest as he carried her out of the sea. He fell to his knees and lay her down in the sand, his one arm under her head, providing her a pillow, as he settled down beside her. 

Athena looked into her god kings eyes. She traced a droplet of water as it trailed down his cheek from his raven hair. Her fingers continued the gentle exploration of his handsome face. They were soft touches as she caressed the hollow under his chiseled cheekbone, then she brushed them across his beautiful lips, marveling at his cool skin on such a warm night.

"You are not of this world my love" she said with remarkable clarity, and nary a hint of fear.  
"No my love, I am beyond this world", replied William, feeling the need to open up to this beauty before him. Athena only smiled at this declaration, as if it a natural thing, and an everyday occurrence, that the gods still visit mere mortals on earth, as was described in ancient times.

“Vasily, agape mou, will you come back to me tomorrow?” Athena said as her delicate fingers still caressed his face.  
“Yes my goddess”, William whispered by her lips. “Will you dance for me again?” 

Athena looked into his eyes and said, “My god king, I will dance a very special dance for you, you shall see.” 

William bent his head down to capture her mouth for another searing kiss as his hand slowly drifted down to cup her venus again, and then, then……

*****

“Williamson!! We are here” said Han cheerfully, now rousing and jerking back to the present, the no longer still but now more than slightly annoyed vampire………

To be Continued...


	12. Madame Dragons Bath House

Shaking himself more fully out of his reverie, Williams raven brows knitted together in mild irritation as he glanced sideways at his enthusiastic and utterly clueless traveling companion Han. Though still feeling the slight sting of the aggravation bug, William closed his eyes and allowed himself one last wisp of memory with Athena. Ahhh my little goddess, another visit to Greece soon is a must. 

Looking over again at Han with his shining eager face, Williams irritation quickly faded. Readjusting his seat, which became uncomfortable with the recent erotic memories, William settled back and paid more attention to his surroundings. With the rickshaw ambling along he noticed many locals walking by the side of the dirt road looking haggard and bone tired. They wore very plain tan colored generic looking garments topped off with wide cone shaped hats. Already short of stature they also had an exaggerated stooped over appearance, no doubt from years of back breaking work.

Glancing ahead William soon spied a sprawling but obviously very poor village made up of ramshackle huts, many with tin roofs and various other building materials thrown together piecemeal and would fall over in a stiff wind. Han called out to their driver to pull over as they neared.  
As the two alighted from the rickshaw, William turned and paid the panting driver handsomely. The mans face lit up as he bobbed his head in gratitude with hands in prayer position. He backed up respectfully with head bowed low, then turned around and was off on his way. 

Turning towards Han with a raised brow, William waited patiently. “Walk this way Williamson” said Han quickly bowing and gesturing forward.  
“Wait a moment Han, before we go any further, I wish to pay you first for service to me this evening. I quite enjoyed myself and you helped to lighten my, well, my mood.” William replied as he reached into his pocket.  
“If I may ask, what troubles you Williamson?” Han looked at him with sincere concern but William just ignored the inquiry, not wishing to discuss it further. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, William extricated a large wad of bills. 

Counting out a generous amount, he started putting it in to Hans’s hand when they heard a group of rowdy young ruffians come walking purposefully around the corner. Looking their way, William sized them up quickly, if he could guess they were between 16 and 25 and although not old by any means, they looked hardened and dangerous; each carrying a weapon. He spied wooden staffs, knives, a various other objects which were blatantly visible and meant for intimidation while emboldening the bearer.

“Hey Han, where have you been?” yelled a slightly smaller boy in front while slapping a pair of poorly fashioned nun chucks onto his palm.  
“We were looking for you. Ah So, I see much money there. You must have given this Yankee good blow job to earn so much!” They all started laughing out loud with this humiliating jab at Hans’s expense. 

“You have not paid us this week” said another much bigger and older boy who pushed his way boldly to the front of the group and seemed to be the ringleader, “We have come to collect your donation to keep our village safe, you would not want anything bad to happen to your family, would you? You have pretty sisters; many men would like to know them, they could be put to work instead and make the money.” 

Quickly putting the money into his pocket, Han turned a ghostly white. He hung his head and could not look at William out of sheer shame mixed with fear at the ruffians disrespectful and dangerous words.  
It didn’t take much for William to understand the situation. He urged Han in the other direction and then turned to address the hoodlums. While Han was looking the other way, Williams eyes became lethal as he stared daggers at the group taking on a menacing dangerous look of pure scarlet rage. Anger getting the best of him his fangs rang out before he could close his mouth to hide them. He attempted to quickly compress his lips but was too late. The group staggered back in shock and fear, not sure which was more frightening, the mans fangs or his eyes. 

Shaking in their boots they whispered among themselves: 恶魔, Èmó………..DEMON! 

William’s keen vampire senses allowed him to hear that damning word, his anger now growing like a volcano ready to blow. He took a menacing step towards the gang, fists clenched and eyes now dark fathomless onyx pits, but Han had turned back and grabbed his arm imploring him, “Please Williamson, come”.  
William’s entire body was shaking, but Hans hand on his arm was just enough to bring him back from the precipice of madness that Lorena instilled in him with his circumstance and still threatens to take over at times. He thought of the innocent boy next to him, and stopped, barely, then did the vampire equivalent of taking a deep breath to prevent an act of sheer violence that he was so itching to do. 

Through clenched teeth William said to Han, “Let’s go, NOW”. As they turned to leave they heard the retreating group shout in unison,  
“Demon lover beware!” 

“Please Williamson”, said Han weakly, oblivious to the near blood bath that almost took place, “Come”.  
Han led the way down several mud covered streets to a rundown hut that looked no different than all the rest. Pushing open the door he stepped aside, bowed, and said “Please sir, enter”. William quickly entered the small dwelling, with Han right on his heels. Quick as a wink William was assaulted by two little imps, a boy and girl, both toddlers. Each child grabbed a leg, hugged it tight and looked up at the dark stranger with no fear whatsoever. 

The vampire now reigned in, William could not help a small smile, children were always soothing to his soul, even with the remembrance of his own that he had to leave behind.  
Tousling the boy’s hair gently he then picked up the little girl who in return hugged his neck tightly.

“NO NO” cried Han as he tried to pry his little sibling from Williams pant leg. “It’s alright Han”, said William as he tickled the little girl under her chin which started her giggling. From a corner, a bent frail couple emerged coming forward and flanked by another slightly younger woman offering support. William took them to be Hans Grandparents and mother. 

He spied two more pairs of eyes peeking at him from behind a ragged curtain. More of Hans siblings, William assumed. He looked around the small but clean dwelling, so much humanity in so confined a space. At least there seems love and respect here. They all bowed low and welcomed him to their home. Off in another corner a sickly man was lying on a pallet by the cooking stove, Hans father. The man struggled to rise but was racked by a terrible fit of coughing and fell back down. Williams’s intuitive senses set off alarms in his mind telling him death for this man was near. He thought back to how he had cured young Matthew; perhaps it was time for some “special” medicine again. 

Han made hasty introductions, the family all bowed again and William replied the action in kind. Hans’s mother motioned to Han and then William. “My mother would like to serve you tea Williamson”. 

“Please thank your mother very much but I must decline. I needed to see you home but have business elsewhere and must leave. I thank you for your hospitality” said William to the family as a whole. He put down Hans little sister, but not before she gave him a kiss on his cheek. William smiled genuinely and set her gently down, he then tousled the little boy’s hair again. 

“Han, I will see you tomorrow evening, yes?” said William as he turned. Han bowed low and said, “Of course Williamson, tomorrow and you have my thanks”. The entire family bowed again in unison, William once again returned the respectful gesture and started for the door but stopped short and then said to Han, “I would like a word with you, please see me out”. “Yes sir” said Han and followed William, curious as to what he wants. 

William stopped just beyond their door, turned to Han and said, “I may be able to find some medicine that can help your father”. Hans’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Oh sir, that would be most kind, how can I repay you?” William put a hand up and said, “Your companionship is payment enough Han, I will see you tomorrow, and, be careful”.  
“Yes sir” Han said puffing out his chest. William nodded and Han closed the door. 

Walking down the street he soon picked up the pace, anxious to get back to the city, when he spied that group of thugs hanging nearby. He gave them another dangerous warning look as he passed. They backed away silently mouthing DEMON again. 

Needing to get some distance between them and himself, William started walking fast out of the village, then picking up vampire speed when he was completely alone. He ran as a man, or vamp, on a mission, traversing the dark night with the wind in his hair and desperate for a diversion to channel his rage, plus with those earlier lustful memories of Athena, damn, some female companionship would help assuage his mounting passion. Add to that a hot luxurious bath and that’s the ticket. But first he must do some shopping. 

Arriving in the city, William slowed his pace and scanned the streets looking for a shop that might have what he required and was still open for business.  
His eye caught a sign above a small shop depicting pottery, glassware and various herbs along with the name “Bao-Zhi’s Treasures”. A bright light shown inside as William glanced in the window. Perfect, he thought.

Upon entering, a small elderly man shuffled towards him and bowed, then splayed his hands outwards to all the lovely colored glass and earthenware displayed on the various shelves. When William did his best to explain his needs, the man gestured to the far wall. Moving there and looking over the items carefully William picked out a lovely small jade bottle with the image of Buddha on it. What William has learned of the culture here, Buddha is meant as a sign of good luck. Well, cant hurt he thought.

The little man nodded, “Ah so, very good choice, this bottle contains Chinese herbs good for keeping the yang up.” William raised an eyebrow at this and the corner of his mouth twitched. “I don’t think that will be necessary, but I will take it anyway.” The little shop keeper gave a wide smile and quoted an exorbitant price, attempting to wheedle some extra coin from this foreigner.  
William eyed him carefully, not needing glamour but using instead honest simple common sense, and countering with a more than fair price. When the man hesitated William made to put the bottle back and leave. The shop keeper knew immediately he had someone he could not take advantage of so he bowed in acquiescence to Williams price knowing full well he still made a goodly sum on the sale. William watched the play of emotions on the mans face, and while trying to keep a straight face of his own he paid the man the more than fair price, pocketed the small bottle and left, fully intending to dump the questionable contents when convenient.

Walking a little further, William finally arrived at his intended destination, “Madame Dragons Bath House”. An impressive building painted bright red with a multilayered green tilted roof and tall spires. The huge double front doors were painted gold and adorned with fabulous dragons.  
Upon entering he removed his shoes and carefully put them aside then slipped his feet into sandals made available for visitors. He took in the beautifully appointed foyer and the rich, plush oriental rugs that covered the floors. There was intricately carved wood in colors of rich reds, browns and jade green. Numerous statues of Buddha in various sizes were tucked into every available corner. But the most notable of all were the dragons. Fierce beasts in all manner of colors graced the room in paintings and sculpture, unearthly creatures in green, blue, gold and red. They guarded the hall as sentries ready to do battle. 

William was fascinated by their dangerous eyes and large menacing teeth. He closed his own eyes, feeling a connection to these mythical beasts.  
A side door quietly opened from which a petite middle aged woman entered the foyer and approached William bowing while gushing words of welcome to their humble establishment. He bowed in return and professed his wish for a lengthy satisfying bath. 

Eyeing appreciatively the handsome man before her, the Madame nodded and said “of course sir, we have much to offer, may I suggest a massage before your bath? Our ladies are well trained in many techniques, or should you prefer, we have men as well.”  
William raised an eyebrow and added quickly, “females will do nicely.”  
“Ah so, yes sir of course, may I offer more than one young lady. The cost will increase but the benefit is most worthwhile”, she said slyly. William inclined his head and agreed, “That would be most desirable, and the cost is of no concern.” Madame nodded and beckoned him follow her. 

They walked down a long corridor and she ushered him into a room with plush settee facing a long drawn red velvet curtain. “Please be seated,” said Madame gesturing to the chair. As William sat, she clapped her hands loudly. The curtain opened and there before William was some of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. A very human sigh escaped his lips.  
“Please sir, you must choose.”  
Difficult task, William thought as he rose and approached the women. He held out one hand to a tall bronze haired green eyed girl and the other to a shorter raven haired girl with equally dark eyes. Both girls were lovely and exotic, their eyes mere slits that tilted upwards at the ends. They both smiled enticingly at him.

Turning back to the Madame and inclined his head, “Thank you Madame Dragon.”  
“Ah so, so sorry sir, I am not Madame Dragon”, she replied as she shook her head side to side, “I am her assistant, Lady Ping. Madame Dragon only appears for special customers.”  
“Of course” replied William. He then lifted one of her hands and lightly brushed her fingers with his lips, adding, “I thank you for your assistance Lady Ping.” The lady blushed at such courtesy from this very handsome and intriguing man. 

William turned his attention now to the two young women and put out both his arms. They giggled as they each put a hand into the crook of each of his elbows. “Lead the way Ladies” he said. The girls complied and led him out in to the corridor and down to the very end. They went through a door and into a large elaborately decorated room. Williams’s eyes widened with delight at the sight of a round sunken step pool that could easily fit six adults. There was a ledge around the inside of the pool so one may sit comfortably in the water. 

AHHH, thought William, closing his eyes briefly, knowing how much he was going to enjoy this. He reopened his eyes and admired the pool again, then tore his gaze from the beckoning warm water where little curls of steam escaped the surface, to glance at the rest of the room. It also was decorated in dark red and gold with a large golden Buddha lording over the proceedings and more dragons gracing the walls. These dragons looked as if they were leaping out at them with large pointed teeth and raised claws.  
Many candles were lit giving the room a soft glow and throwing the dragons further in relief.

The girls walked William beyond the pool to the back of the room where there was a wide low divan with a plush cushion on it. He started to remove his jacket but was immediately stopped by both girls. “No, no please sir, we do.” William grinned and gave them a little bow, acquiescing to their wishes, not wanting for all the world to spoil their routine. 

“Please tell me your names,” he said as they both came forward to help him out of his clothes.  
“I am Sou yung,” said the bronze haired girl. “  
“And I am Mai Ling,” said her dark haired companion.  
“Well Mai and Sou, I am William,” he replied as he bowed again. The girls each shyly gave a little giggle behind delicate hands as they also bowed and said in unison “Williamson.” William gave them a broad smile that lit up his handsome features. “Please continue” he said, anxious to get started. 

Sou went round Williams back, lifted her slender arms and slowly pulled off his jacket. She moved to the large dragon near the wall and hung it on one of the great protruding teeth. She resumed her position behind him, splayed her hands on his slim waist and glided them around his torso to reach his belt buckle in front and undo it. Her fingers played a guessing game as she fumbled blindly, causing William’s quick arousal to fill his trousers to bursting. His hips started to move of their own accord, gravitating back towards the heat of the other. 

With fangs fighting to descend, William kept his lips tightly closed, intent on keeping his own dragon hidden and not wishing to frighten the ladies to possibly put a damper on the evening and what he imagined could only be some much needed exquisite pleasure. Plus he has a great need to replenish himself with their mortal life-force….with their blood. 

Sou eventually pulled his belt off and started unbuttoning his trousers. She has some trouble with these buttons as the pants were stretched tighter now with his engorged manhood. William closed his eyes and let his head bend back a bit, enjoying the moment and the guilty pleasure in her difficulty. She finally worked his trousers and undergarments down and he stepped out of them. She then hung them on another tooth. How fitting thought William amusedly, at the mercy of a dragons fangs. 

Mai stood in front of him shyly averting her eyes as delicate fingers slowly worked the buttons on his shirt. William leaned forward slightly and lips caressed her bronze hair as he took in her scent. She was all exotic and spice which scintillated his senses. They each turned their heads at the same time, cheeks barely brushing, and her breath a mere whisper across his hungry lips. 

William reluctantly pulled back as the ladies finally finished their sensual undressing of him, mmmm a mere taste of what was to come. They both stared wide eyed at William in all his naked glory, his manhood standing erect and tall, hard and pulsing. But, first things first, both Sou and Mai now urged him to get face down on the low cushioned divan. He did this grudgingly as it was difficult to adjust his engorged spear underneath him. He finally settled down and awaited what was next. 

The girls removed their outer silk dresses leaving only a skimpy lace panty. Each girl was slim and firm with apple sized pert breasts.  
A small table was near the divan. On top of it was a pan of warm coals with a bowl of heated scented Jasmine oil resting on it. Dipping their hands in and filling their palms with oil they went to William. Sou got down on her knees near his head and started rubbing the oil in to the back of his neck, then moving to his shoulders, gliding slowly, but rubbing deeply. “You are chilled Williamson, this warm oil will be good for you” she whispered, her lips close to his ear. William did not answer but merely nodded slightly, enjoying this gentle assault on his body, the warm oil delivered by warm skilled hands feeling so incredibly good. 

Her touch gave William the feeling of contentment and pure lust. He cannot help but be drawn to humans, their warmth and emotions, their humanity, to be forever apart from them would be to cut out his own dark heart. As for their blood, it is a necessity to survive and he is eternally grateful for the offering.

The girls continued working his body. Mai started with his feet, massaging, finding key points of pressure, ahhh thought William, a guilty pleasure indeed. She worked her way up his strong legs and his muscles relaxed under her expert touch; the friction of her warm skin to his cool is pure heaven. Sou finally reached his hard bottom and the muscles clenched automatically. Her intimate touch made his hands grip the cushions tightly so he would not reach for one of the girls and throw her beneath him and take her fierce and hard as he wanted so badly to do. 

Sou felt his tensing and she sighed as she rubbed his twin hard mounds with hands slick with oil, urging him to relax those hard muscles. She gently parted his legs and glided a hand between them, found his jeweled treasures and gave them the royal treatment. A low rumbling could be heard from Williams throat at her intimate possession, and his dragon ached to be released.

As Sou was working magic on her end so was Mai as she finished with his wide muscled shoulders, then moving to his arms and hands. She took each of his hands in turn and massaged his fingers. She finished by kissing each fingertip, her lips finishing what her own hands started. Next she ran her fingers through his raven hair, massaging his scalp, and turning his head gently this way and that. 

Sou stood up and stepped onto the low divan then proceeded to walk carefully on to Williams lower back. She used her weight with feet and toes to continue her massage, focusing first on his firm buttocks then walking up and down slowly, stopping at key points to wriggle her body so her feet would follow suit, yet these feet were so delicate, her weight so slight that it was mere pleasure for William. She continued to use her toes expertly, eliciting a slow moan of response from him. 

Finishing his back, Sou climbed down and then both girls urged William to turn over. He did so, not embarrassed at all that his shaft sprang to full attention. His fangs slowly descended but stayed hidden behind compressed lips.

Taking the bowl of warm oil, Mai poured it all over William, but focusing on the part of him that was the hardest. They each continued to massage him, becoming even more erotic as they used expert hands in places not normally visited. Mai was positioned above his head and leaned over him, working his chest, and gliding fingers through the silky hair there, slick with the warm oil, and working the hard muscles. 

Her hands then slid downward over his flat stomach to tease the curls cushioning his huge quivering tower of pleasure. As she leaned over him to reach better, William could not resist the bounty that was offered and so lifted his head ever so slightly and latched on to a nipple suckling and pulling as much of her breast into his mouth that he could then lavishing the hardened pebble with his tongue. He turned his head and gave the other pert mound the same treatment. 

Mai closed her eyes and let out a small sound, she could barely focus on her work with this mans mouth doing these incredible things to her. Finally releasing her William then proceeded to take her arm and pull her around to his side and urged her to straddle his chest. His eyes were so intensely fierce in their need and purpose; she was more than willing to obey his commands. William then placed his strong hands under her round firm buttocks, lifted her effortlessly into the air and positioned her beckoning venus over his waiting hungry mouth. 

Mai’s eyes went wild, and her head fell back as William flicked his tongue over her nub, finding the little hidden spot that drove her mad, and pushing onto it. It was not enough, he needed more, so much more. He was now gliding his tongue between her slick lips, back and forth, again and again, faster and faster and finally slid deep inside her core, in and out, in and out, a rhythm as old as time and now increasing into a mounting frenzy. His hands gripped her bottom firmly to him, his fingers digging in, and then pushing her bottom back and forth again over his ravenous devilish tongue. He was as a beast, a dragon, devouring her, leaving her limp and boneless. 

Sou watched them, eyes glazed with desire and an ache growing maddeningly below her navel as her own womanly juices were already flowing from her pulsing core to run down her legs. She could wait no longer and straddled his legs and rocked back and forth grinding against Williams’s hard thigh causing a heated friction on her own sensitive spot. She then took his thick engorged manhood in both hands and worked more oil on it, massaging this band of steel well from tip to bottom, then taking his manjewels again and giving them the same attention.

Her own body quivering, hot and wet, her pleasure nub enlarged and throbbing with heat she continued to watch the other two in the throes of pleasure and decided to take similar liberties. She placed her lips on Williams erect tip, kissed him there and then flicked her tongue, tasting Jasmine and luscious man. She finally took as much of William into her mouth as she could, and there was so much, while still using her fingers to encircle the rest, and holding on tight. Williams’s hips bucked up, pushing himself further in to her sweet hot mouth, and spreading wide her lovely lips.

He was tense as a bowstring and nearing the edge, his body ready to explode. Sou felt this and released him only to lower herself on to his hard male bounty, almost shrieking as he filled her. He slid effortlessly in to her tight passage. She was so small and wet, yet the warm oil helped to make him fit. He filled her completely while trying to burst through her womb. 

Both women were wild and frantic while riding their dragon, making him growl like the great beast as he continued his possession of both women. Filled with him, Sou leaned forward and held onto Mai's shoulders as she ground her nub against Williams’s curly nest, the final spark to send her flaming into heaven with a wild cry. Mai followed suit with a scream as she jerked wildly and came in to his mouth, both women now flying on the wings of their dragon. 

Easily lifting Mai up a little higher, William then tilted his head to sink his waiting fangs into the sweet flesh on her inner thigh. His orgasm came fierce as his fangs pierced her young body, growling as he possessed her. Latching on tight he sucked hard, her sweet blood running down his throat, feeding him, fueling him and nourishing his body while still holding her tight to him and not wasting a precious drop. 

The ladies now sated, were falling limp out of pure exhaustion and contentment. William licked Mai’s little wounds and urged her lay down beside him and had Sou do the same on the other side. He wrapped them each in a strong arm as they nuzzled in to his neck, sighing and content, hands rubbing his strong muscular chest, and fingers running through the thick hair. Their bodies lay close together, all slick with the shared scented warm oil. William was in heaven sandwiched between these two hot heavenly bodies.

They stayed there for a time, a little smile set on Williams’s handsome features as he listened to their frantic heartbeats finally slow. He leaned over to Mai and possessed her lips in a deep kiss; she touched her hand on his cheek then moving up in to his silky mane. She gripped that hair fiercely and held him to her, not letting him go or wanting the kiss to end. With reluctance he released Mai, and nipped her lower lip in his teeth. Not wanting to play favorites, he then turned his head and gave Sou an equally passionate kiss, his tongue dueling with hers, as he pulled his arm tighter, bringing her even closer.

Quite content now, William closed his eyes. The girls started giggling sweetly again as they playfully teased him with expert fingers. So much for relaxing, thought William happily, as his arms released them and his hands clenched on the divan cushion, trying to hold back the need to ravish them some more.

Mai and Sou soon got up and begged William rise from the divan, each taking a hand and leading him to the heated pool. “We must bathe you now to wash off the oil Williamson” said Sou. They stepped down together, William giving another human sigh as the warm water enveloped him. How he loved a good hot bath. Mai and Sou each took a sponge and started lathering with scented soap. They pushed William to the side of the pool and urged him sit.  
One on each side, they started to rub the sponges all over him. Sou lifted Williams’s leg and started with his foot, the foaming bubbles urged between his toes, then she worked her way up his leg, gliding up his thigh, and then rubbing generously over his groin area, making sure his manhood was properly taken care of as it took care of her.

Mai worked his upper body, sponging his furred chest and then also gliding down to his member, finding it huge and wanting so quickly again. Both girls now fought for position on this very special part of him. William lay his head back basking in the warmth and generous attention of these lovely talented girls.

Then his head snapped up as he felt that all too familiar tickling down his spine, the kind when a………

To Be Continued.......


	13. The Lady Dragon

Before William could finish his thought the door flew open and slammed against the wall which made Mae and Sou jump in his arms. Framed in the doorway was one of the most beautiful women William had ever laid eyes upon and those hooded eyes now gazed appreciatively as they moved up and down her magnificent form.  
Elegant and stately with head held high she stood much taller than the average women of the area. Kohl rimmed eyes of jade green slanted upwards to parallel her winged brows and were set in flawless porcelain skin. Her hair was jet and so black it shined with midnight blue highlights. Half of it was arranged in an intricate pattern of small braids on top of her head and the rest was bound in one thick braid that hung down over her right shoulder and fell to brush her knees. A rich robe of fine peacock silk clung to her lithe body and the collar rose behind her head in a tall fan pattern to frame her lovely features. 

The robe had a scant few gold buttons on the front allowing the decolletage to be low enough to boast a generous cleavage and the bottom cut so high to reveal long slim legs that seemed to go forever, all the way to the apex of her thighs. Williams eyes smoldered as he traveled from her dainty painted toes all the way up to admire the lace royal blue panty inlaid with small jewels that peeked out when she moved. In her hand she held a fan that depicted a painted gold and red dragon. She briefly brought the fan to flutter just below her beautiful but cold eyes then snapped it closed and clapped her hands sharply and said in an authoritative voice,  
“Mai, Sou, you may leave now". 

Without hesitation the girls quickly stood up. Before they could rush off, William took each of their hands and brushed one then the other with a sweet kiss of gratitude for their company. They giggled lightly behind their free hand as they stepped from the pool and retrieved their garments. Turning, they both bowed low to the woman with great deference, and then left the room. William also stood and readied to leave the pool as well, when the woman lifted a hand and stayed his movements, silently commanding him to remain exactly where he was. 

Not nearly interested in leaving the warm water and also intrigued by this mystery woman, William gladly complied. Sitting down again his eyes never left her as she slowly removed her robe, turned to hang it on a dragons tooth, and then stood before him naked except for the jeweled panties. Appreciating the vision before him, William waited patiently for what she would do next.  
Eyes fixed on his, the ladys face remained impassive as she slipped one finger under the top of her panty and gently urged it fall to the ground. Stepping out of them she slowly walked round the pool and then gracefully entered the still warm water, easing down next to William. She brought her hand up and William took it, bringing her cool fingers to his equally cool lips.

“Madame Dragon I presume?” he said with a little smile.  
Inclining her head ever so slightly at his words she then asked in near perfect English, “So tell me, what is an American vampire doing here in my beautiful China?”

William’s lips twitched, admiring her directness. Madame Dragons face belayed no emotion but merely waited patiently for an answer.  
“I am just a visitor to your exotic land. Searching for my soul, or, perhaps I just was drawn here to you.” 

“Your flattery sir is not necessary with me”, said Madame Dragon with a flit of her head.  
“William” he said, looking directly at her, "My name is William Compton”. 

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance Williamson,” she lightly replied as she continued to eye him carefully as if she could judge his character by the depth of his eyes, the mirrors of his soul.

There was a thoughtful pause as she finally looked away to choose her next words. William sat in silence allowing her time to continue. She finally looked back at him and said, “Madame Dragon is a name I adopted long ago, my real name is Tai Pei. In my human life I was the first concubine and the only true love of Emperor Hsizong of the Ming dynasty”. She said this casually but the faraway look in her eyes bespoke of a long ago and never forgotten pain. 

Keeping his silence William showed respect for a vampire much older than he but also because his own thoughts unwillingly strayed to Caroline at the mention of true love. He stiffened at the constriction he felt in his chest and then decided to break the silence by answering her initial question.

“I myself have been traveling for some years now, it was necessary to leave the life I had been forced to live until recently. The pain….the regret….,” he started but did not finish. His features momentarily displayed his own deep rooted pain. Though he quickly recovered, this was not lost on Tai Pei.  
Oblivious, he continued, “I travel because I have a great need for knowledge, also the company and diversity of mortals is soothing to me” he said with a slight shrug, “I do not despise them, nor treat them as inferiors or beasts only necessary for food and sport as others of our kind do. They help me cope with what I had lost.” 

“Do you not fear being exposed for what we are?” asked Tai Pei as her brows furred. “Mortals can still pose a great danger to us. I have learned that lesson well in my own immortal past. Therefore I choose to cloister myself here. I am content with occasional human encounters and only feed as much as I need to survive which is very little.” William nodded then replied, “I only stay for a short while in each place I visit, I am aware of the dangers, but feel the benefits to me outweigh the threat. 

“I admit I do occasionally crave the company of my own kind,” William said, “but also know I have an eternity in which to be with them. I need instead to be amongst mortals. Their brief lives are full of passion coupled with desperation. They feel, something the majority of our kind have forgotten. Humans fill a part of my soul that was torn asunder when I was turned.”

Tai Pei looked at William carefully with shrewd eyes, amazed at his open honesty, never having met a fellow vampire who felt quite this way before and who still held onto some semblance of their human life and love, even in the smallest bit.  
Someone like her.  
Sitting back in the water, her lovely eyes took on a distant quality as if looking at nothing but seeing all. She came to a decision… she decided to trust this man.

“I loved my Emperor Hsizong with all of my heart, and he loved me the same,” she said finally, after a long pause while she collected her thoughts. “We shared all that two people could possibly share, and although we both desired it, we could never be together as man and wife. He was bound to a very jealous and devious Empress who conspired to do me harm and rid her of my intrusive presence in their lives and in his bed.” 

One night while my Hsizong was away waging war, three men dressed all in black with swords attached to their backs like lethal wings, stole in to my quarters and took me. I was bound and gagged, then thrown in to a horse drawn cart and taken far away. As I lay there frightened beyond measure as to what was to come, I could hear their conversations and knew it was the queen behind my abduction. It was HER orders that destroyed my life. I was shocked at her evil and distraught that my love may never find me. But I had faith in my Hsizong and our true love bond. It gave me strength to endure.  
I was taken to a market in Shanghai, put on an auction block and quickly sold into slavery. I became the property of the wealthy governor of a northern province, a fat pompous fool who beat me and called it sex when his pathetic excuse for a manhood could not do the job, which was often. I wanted to die of the shame. I felt I betrayed my love for I was a virgin when Hsizong had taken me the first time. I wished to forever be only his. In this new circumstance I now felt that not only my body, but my heart and soul were forever broken. To be without my love, without my Hsizong, I was in a hell on earth.” 

William sat very still as he listened to her own story of love lost, heartbreak and pain. The vise constricted in his chest again. How is that possible when his heart is dead?  
Slowly opening his arms he brought Tai Pei into his embrace and held her close. His cheek caressed her temple comforting her while also gently urging her to continue knowing how helpful it is to voice these feelings. Tai Pei melted into him almost absently, as if her body was here but her mind and soul were detached and reliving the painful past. 

“I had prayed to Buddha every night for my love to rescue me. I waited and waited hoping beyond hope that he would ride in, like the fierce warrior he was, dispatch my tormentor, and then take me home, to hold me, love me, and never to part again.

But, he never came.

It was the naive musings of a young girl in love that I hoped and prayed he would come for me. Weeks turned into months and soon I woke every morning knowing in my heart that all hope was lost. My life became as nothing without him.  
One night Id had enough and in my despair I slashed my wrists and waited calmly for the Angel of Death to come take me away but he was elusive and I was soon discovered by a servant. When the governor was informed he became furious over the money he wasted on me and the ruination of the plush expensive rug which was stained with my blood.

He bade men in his employ take me far away and leave me die in shame. As night fell they took me and dumped my body into a ditch by the side of a deserted road. As I lay there near death a vampire came upon me and feeling my spark not yet gone, he then drained me of all my blood and fed me his own.  
Digging a shallow grave nearby he lifted my body into his arms and together we lay in the earth for a time, then he left me and threw the earth onto me burying me alive. My last thoughts were of my love and that I may meet someyda on the other side. I did not die though but slept, and then on the 3rd night the vampire came to my temporary grave and called me forth. I awoke and rose up to a dark night, my body filthy with red clay, my mind confused and my heart cold, dead and empty. 

Callously the vampire informed me I was now his to command and started my education about what I had become and how I was to survive. Another type of dark slavery had become my lot. I was beside myself with new found grief.  
I am now as lethal and deadly as the dragon, and though I only wished for death it still was not to be as I had to obey him. I now knew for true that my endless eternity would be spent without my love.”  
Tai Pei quieted for a moment while she absently reached for a sea sponge floating nearby. She then continued,  
“My maker was without honor, a selfish and cruel beast. Although he changed his name often when moving from place to place because of his misdeeds, he only once confided to me that his real name was Ahpuch, an old Mayan name his father appropriately called him since he was born during an eclipse and his mother perished birthing him. Ahpuch, when translated means Death’s shadow or as he preferred to be called, Longshadow. 

Longshadow had the heart of a swindler and decided when he found me in that ditch that I would make a perfect accomplice, a young innocent female to help fool his marks. For this reason did he make me.  
We traveled together for many many years knowing that for our kind there is safety in numbers. He relished in stealing, even from vampires but eventually was accused of such an act by a vampire nest. Luckily we were able to flee and disappeared before we could be detained but it was getting much too dangerous to stay in the area. That was when he decided to travel across oceans to new worlds. I remember how he rubbed his hands together in glee at the prospect and endless possibilities. 

I told him I did not wish to leave my country, for to leave the land of my love I could not do. Although my emperor was long gone I still felt a connection to him here. I could not give that up so I begged him to leave me. He eventually complied, realizing that the trip abroad would be hard enough for one let alone two. He then released me, and I have not seen him since, though I feel he still lives.

With new found freedom I wandered my China, staying with a nest here and there, but never felt a part of them. Even as a vampire, I was lonely for my love and still felt his presence…so strong had been our bond. I knew I had to go back and to see the palace one last time. Even though I had learned my Hsizong died in battle many years earlier and grieved him, I still desired to go back nonetheless, and to finally close that part of my human life. 

The stars were sparkling bright in the night sky as I entered the Palace’s hanging gardens. In the courtyard I came upon a hunched old woman sitting alone by the fountain. As I neared she became startled and looking at me closely her eyes widened as she recognized me. I happily did as well. This had been my only friend at the palace, a serving girl named Min who had been much younger than I and who would come and visit me often in my rooms.”

Min said in a feeble voice, “Tai Pei? Oh no, Oh no, Is it really you or do I dream?”  
I came close, sat beside her, and pressed my fingers to her lips to shush her further.  
“Yes Min, it is I.” Min’s eyes were dim and opaque with age but the recognition in them was unmistakable.  
She remembered.

Leaning in much closer Min looked at me more carefully, taking in my still young form and looking confused.  
“But how?” she croaked.  
I replied, “Buddha and the fates chose a different and dark path for me my old friend. But now, please, tell me of my love, my Hsizong, why did he not come for me when I vanished from here? Do you remember that time?” 

Min had nodded her head as tears spilled from her eyes.  
“The morning after you went missing, two bodies were found outside the palace walls, a young female with long dark hair and a young male. Both were mauled by what was decided must have been a tiger, and their faces were unrecognizable. But the clothes worn by the woman were from your wardrobe. The queen made it known to all that you were outside the walls of the Forbidden City meeting your lover.

"Hsizong was beside himself with grief, but even in the face of what seemed your betrayal, he still loved you. He never wanted to believe that you had a lover. He could not. I of course knew the truth because I had happened to overhear the queen speaking with the men who abducted you. I did not speak up though as I was afraid. I prayed every day for forgiveness, I should have gone to Hsizong with what I knew, but my fear held me back." I will tell you this; Hsizong never visited the Empress's chambers again.  
Min stood up shakily, her frail body weak with age. She bent low over her old mistress’s hand, touching her forehead there. “I know I deserve nothing but your hatred and wrath for not coming forward with the truth, and you are honor bound to kill me now as revenge, I would welcome it, but please, please say you forgive me my mistress, forgive my weakness, and my fear.” 

I had placed my hand on her head and closed my eyes. The past was the past, the hatred and violence that had been forced into me had no place here. It was time to let go and heal, and allow this poor old friend some peace, something I have always hoped for myself but had yet to find.”  
“I forgive you Min,” I said quietly. Min looked up at me and with glistening eyes; nodded with relief and sank to the ground. She then laid her head on my knees and it was as if she had been holding death at bay for this very moment and now finding peace she passed on to the next life. 

With Min’s confession and revelations, I felt a weight lift off my soul. I felt healed. I could now let the past go. Although my love for Hsiziong would never fade, at least now I knew the truth and that he had still loved me. Perhaps someday, Buddha willing, we will be reunited in another place. Some years ago I founded this place. The women in my service are here of their own free will and are treated fairly with respect and gratitude. I care for all of them and low be it to the man who would dare harm anyone of them, they would then feel my wrath and fangs, just as my name says.” 

With that Tai Pei became silent. Neither said anything for a while, just held each other, feeling an unspoken bond. William closed his eyes, letting his mind travel back through the years, the lost love that Tai Pei spoke of hit too close to home. His face had a pained look. Tai Pei looked up, saw this and feeling responsible for his melancholy, took up the sponge and gently continued where the girls left off. She asked William to share his own past with her, as she washed him, owing him that. 

William’s body was responding to her ministrations as he opened up about his own love lost, the pain and anger, the regret and sorrow, a wound that will never heal, unless perhaps, by some miracle. But he is to much of a realist to believe in miracles. 

Tai Pei looked up at him, into his eyes, and saw a kindred spirit, a soul as deep as her own, and so rare a find in a vampire.  
“I would ask two favors of you Williamson”, she said, her hand never ceasing in its movement.  
“The first being that I may taste of your blood, I feel it would soothe me. I will also allow you to taste my own. As we seem to have similar souls, I believe it would create a bond between us, so we may always remember this night and what we shared so that we may always be connected.” 

William looked at Tai Pei thoughtfully and lifted his hand to gently touch her lovely cheek. He then turned his head and exposed his neck to her, trusting her implicitly. Tai Pei’s hand stilled in its erotic fondling of him knowing well his awakened desire, she then lifted that same hand and brought it to his neck, letting it skim the smooth surface. Moving closer, lips followed fingers and brushed over a sensitive spot. Her lips parted revealing huge fangs which sank deep into Williams flesh. 

Electricity coursed through Williams entire body as a powerful orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning. His fangs rand out full as he growled then closed his eyes as he willed his body to relax. Damn, how is it with this vampire it felt so good, so right. How very different from the times that Lorena took his blood. 

Taking in his essence, Tai Pei also felt she was taking in his soul. Making small noises in her throat, she was surprisingly also very aroused by this man. She hasn’t felt desire like this in, well, she cant remember anything so powerful since the time with her love, Hsiziong.  
Williams blood and orgasm, my Buddah she thought as a throbbing grew between her legs, his blood, and response, so incredible for a vampire or mortal for that matter. Tai Pei suckled a bit more as Williams arms held her tight to him.  
She licked his wounds before they healed on their own, relishing each drop and then sat back looking incredulously in to his eyes. “You are special Williamson, your blood is such as I have never tasted.” Before William could respond, Tai Pei touched her fingers to her own neck, “Please now, take my gift to you”, she said as she leaned closer to him and turned her head offering her neck which was slender and delicate as a swan. 

Still on a high, William ached to taste her. Taking his time though he let his fingers run along her jaw line and slowly brought them down to run back and forth across her own jugular. Tai Pei sat very still with eyes closed and waiting anxiously. William bent close and used his fangs to first graze her skin and then brush small kisses there as her exotic scent filled his senses. Then his fangs broke the skin and drove in deep. At the same time his hand below the warm water found the apex of her thighs and slid two fingers in. Tai Pei shivered as he drank while massaging her core. Moaning, her body quickly convulsed with an orgasm and he caught the ecstasy in his hand. 

William drank but a little then let his tongue glide across the little wounds inflicted by his fangs out of habit. He watched as they healed, and again pulled her close, her arms now wound around his neck as her body slowed its trembling, the little aftershocks of this unexpected and surprisingly satisfying union. They stayed like that for a short while, content not to talk nor feel anything but a healing companionship, a true bond formed between equals.

William soon roused, smiled, and breathed softly in her ear, “What is the second favor you would have of me my lady.” Tai Pei sat up feeling happy, and looked almost playfully in to his eyes and said, “Run with me!” 

Williams’s eyebrow lifted at this lighthearted request, and a smile lit up his handsome features.  
“As you wish” was all he said!

Tai Pei clapped her hands sharply. Within seconds several women entered the room and bowed.  
Tai Pei said, “Bring towels and comfortable clothes for myself and the Master.

Bowing again they left only to return minutes later with warmed towels and the requested garments.  
One helped Tai Pei and the other William. 

Now dried, both dressed in black loose fitting black linen trousers and top. Tai Per had unbound her hair and it hung in tiny waves to below her knees. She led William to the rear entrance of the building and they exited into the night.  
The streets were deserted as they started running side by side soon looking as swirls of mist through the darkness, Tai Pei's magnificent hair was flying behind her as a wondrous banner rippling in the wind.

The city soon gave way to the countryside, beautiful and shrouded in mists as they swiftly passed through it, traveling north of Beijing. William reveled in this freedom, keeping pace with Tai Pei and following her lead as she obviously had a destination in mind.  
Soon a strange and unusual sound drifted to Williams ears. He noticed in the distance a monastery or sanctuary of some kind, large and made of stone. Solitary it stood among the rolling hills of this beautiful China. But no time to investigate now as they continued on. 

Tai Pei slowed when they reached the top of a rise and were underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree. She stopped and William stopped beside her. Tai Pei’s gaze was directed below. William followed her gaze and looked upon the land, the three quarter moon throwing the valley below into light and shadow. He stood amazed at the sight before him. 

Tai Pei stepped close and taking Williams hand she clutched it to her breast.  
“This is Wan-Li Qang-Qeng, the Great Wall. It spans almost 4,000 miles across my China and was built over 2,000 years ago by the 1st Emperor, Qin Shi Huangdi. My Hsizong expanded and repaired the wall in his time. He brought me here often to watch over the reconstruction, we would picnic right here and make love under this very cherry blossom tree." 

William put his arm around her shoulders and remained silent, content to listen and gaze in awe at the majesty of this beautiful structure that wound through the countryside as a huge serpent, extending to the horizon. They quietly stood together for a time but soon realized dawn was near, it brought them back to reality and soon they were on their way back to the city. As they ran, William heard again that strange sound and his curiosity was piqued. It was so odd, he would definitely have to find out what that was, but for now he pushed it to the back of his mind.

They reached the bath house and Tai Pei disappeared in side. She returned quickly after having retrieved Williams clothes and handed him the neat bundle. "Thank you" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to his embrace. They stayed tightly together that way for a time, sharing something very special not just as lovers but as friends. William rubbed his chin back and forth on the top of her head. Eyes closed, he thought of all they shared tonight and grew calm, more calm than he felt in a long time. 

Reluctantly they soon parted and Tai Pei looked intently in to Williams eyes,  
“Thank you Williamson. We have forged a special bond now, do not forget me.” 

William cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead and replied, “I could never forget you my lady dragon, thank you also for all you have shared with me, and allowed me to share with you” 

William bent low and bestowed a sweet kiss on her soft lips, then reluctantly pulled back and brushed his knuckles softly against her cheek. Tai Pei smiled and then turned to disappear inside. William stood for a long moment staring at the closed door, knowing that he would forever keep this night in his heart. With one last look at Madame Dragons Bath House, he turned and made his way quickly through the last vestiges of dark night and back to the Hotel Beijing.


	14. Repercussions

Groaning softly, Han loaded the last bag of rice into the storage room. Doubling over for a moment he tried to catch his breath as the excruciating pain in his side was relentless. Straightening up and carefully and clutching his middle he started back towards the kitchens, very glad that the long work day was finally over. As he passed an adjacent hallway Han noticed a number of hotel staff down the corridor huddled together and talking quietly but animatedly amongst themselves. His curiosity aroused but not wishing to engage them, Han lingered just around the corner and strained to listen to the conversation. 

The sun had just set in a blaze of orange sky when Han finally left the kitchens and slowly made his way up the stairs and down the long hallway to room #7, his steps slow and furtive and his gate stiff. Reaching the room he knocked softly and leaned against the wall to wait patiently. It wasn’t too long before he heard the lock click.

“Its open Han. Come in and make yourself comfortable,” called the smooth retreating voice.

Entering the room and then closing the door behind him Han walked past the open trunk barely noticing it. Hearing the water just turn on in the bathroom, he gratefully eased down in the chair near the darkened window. 

A short time later William came out of the bathroom with his robe hanging open and a towel wrapped around his shoulders, using one end to rub at his wet hair.  
“Han……” he started, but then stopped short realizing that Han was fast asleep with his head bent forward and chin resting on his chest.  
Approaching quietly, William gently touched Hans shoulder, “Han, wake up” he said softly. The exhausted boys head snapped up and he immediately winced in pain. William swore a foul oath when he saw the boys face. One eye was swollen shut and numerous cuts and abrasions covered the rest. 

“What happened?” exclaimed William angrily, though he could easily guess the bastards responsible. 

“It is nothing, an accident,” replied Han looking away. William frowned at this all too obvious falsehood, pausing for a moment and reluctant to speak, but then continued anyway. 

“Han if you need help, I can…..” 

“No, please sir, it is alright, I will take care of this”, interjected Han shaking his head vehemently. William backed off, understanding that perhaps Han needed to work this out for himself, a test of manhood so to speak but concerned it will be too much for this boy to handle. With thin lips he nodded slightly, acquiescing to Hans wishes. 

Changing subjects, William said, “I have something for you.” He walked over to the dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out the little jade bottle. Before resting for the day, William had filled it with a mixture of his blood and sweet jiu he purchased in town. He handed it to Han who looked at it quizzically. “This is medicine for your father, and perhaps you could take a swig of it yourself, I promise it will help”, William said as motioned to Hans facial injuries. 

Han nodded, “Thank you Williamson, how can I repay you?” William held up a hand staying his words. “Just be careful”.  
Han started to get up, but couldn’t stop a groan escape his lips as his body ached and stiffened while he dozed in the chair. Acutely aware of his discomfort, William realized how close to complete exhaustion Han was.  
“Listen Han I have a late meeting, I was wondering if we may continue our sightseeing tomorrow night.” William was hoping that his own little lie would be enough to let Han off the hook without him being the wiser. 

Hans face lit up for a brief moment. “That would be most fine sir, tomorrow then. If you do not mind I will be going home now.” Han bowed low, winced at the pain in his ribs and started for the door. Turning back he said, “Sir, if you are going out alone tonight please be careful. I heard talk in the kitchens today that a few days ago a man was found horribly murdered and a young girl beaten to death. Everyone is afraid and they are foolishly talking of devils and demons.”  
William stilled for a moment, and then gave Han a slight reassuring smile. “Please do not worry yourself about me, I will be fine, you just take care of yourself.” Han bowed as much as his beaten body would allow and then walked out the door. 

Turning the lock, William closed his eyes and cursed softly. Damn, he knew well there would be repercussions to his actions the other night as well as the night before. The darkness Lorena instilled in him that still grips him at times will someday catch up to him and be his undoing. William turned around and walked back to the bathroom, whipping the towel off his shoulders and tossing it angrily aside.

Dressed now in comfortable black slacks and shirt, William paced back and forth in his room, his uneasiness mounting thinking about Han and knowing he would not be content until he saw the boy was safely home. He felt responsible for him after the incident with the band of roving thugs who seemed to have it out for him. Plus letting them see his fangs was a big mistake.

Having not fed quite enough the night before, enjoying himself way too much at the Bath House and then after, William was hungry but figured it could wait, Hans safety being a priority.  
Exiting the hotel he walked slowly and then building up speed till he was running at a good clip heading north of the city while avoiding the main roads. 

As he neared Hans’s village he heard shouting and a scuffle coming from the back of an old shabby building. From a distance William could see it was the same group of thugs from the night before but their numbers had greatly increased. One had Han pinned up against the wall and was pummeling him in his midsection while the others jeered. Han fell to the ground and then others joined in and started kicking him while they laughed and screamed obscenities.

Blinding rage overtook him as William lost all control, his eyes turning onyx black and fangs ringing out full. Running at blinding speed he dispersed the gang with several swipes of his arms along with a beastly snarl, scattering the group away so he could stand protectively in front of Han. The young men, some falling to the ground others backing off, balked at first but the shock wore off quickly, they seemed expecting this. William crouched over Han who was barely conscious and then turned to face them and growl menacingly but their numbers gave them some courage as they chanted over and over,

“Emo, Demon”. 

Weapons of all kinds appeared, knives, steel rods, chains and more. Needing to get Han to safety, William picked him up with one hand and pushed him behind his body and backed up slowly. Deciding the best thing to do is for Han to get the hell out of here while he distracted the others he turned quickly and pulled out a considerable wad of money and stuffed in to Hans shirt.  
“Go, NOW Han, protect your family and leave this area if you can, it is no longer safe for you or them.  
Han nodded jerkily; fear and adrenaline giving him strength from the beast he saw now in the good man before him. Turning away he ran as fast as he could.

As Williams back was turned, one of the gang threw a knife and it sank deeply into his shoulder. Gasping at the sudden pain, he reached back and pulled it out. Turning with fangs bared he confronted them all, his anger mounting with every second. He lunged as a silver star came whizzing at him and caught him square in the chest. Lurching backward in surprise, the pain this small thing caused was incredible. The area around the wound immediately started to burn, damn damn he thought; these weapons have silver in them.

The others took heart at Williams distress and started attacking in earnest. More silver stars were thrown as William was brought to his knees. These were wicked instruments, sharp at the points and then jagged so they could inflict as much damage as possible when you attempt to remove them. William pulled at them but badly burned his fingers, weakening him more as blows were raining down on him from all sides.  
Gaining courage, even more men came at him with weapons drawn. Desperate now, William yanked again at the silver tearing is flesh as he removed a few, and hands turning black in the process. He was then knocked to the ground but took one attacker with him and bit deeply in to his neck, trying to take a few precious drops of blood to help himself heal. The young man screamed in pain and was quickly wrenched out of Williams weakened grasp by others. They were relentless and took solace in their numbers as they still came at him.

There must have still been some bits of silver in the wounds that he couldn’t reach and it weakened him terribly, but in desperation William dug deep down and found the strength to riae up and pick lift an attacker and throw him at the others. He gave a feral animal cry meant to frighten them and with the few seconds it afforded him, he turned and ran as fast as he could. The gang took up the chase and was never to far behind, recruiting more on the way to join in the chase. Soon they became a mob, heralding out the call, DEMON, as they swung bright torches to help them see in the night. 

Some silver was pushing its way out of his body but he was still incredibly weak. The chase went on through the night and into the bleak countryside as William refused to go back to Beijing, much too dangerous there with more people that could take up the sword against him. He would have to find a place to hide and gather his strength, but every time he stopped it was only briefly, always he saw the bright lights from the torches gaining ground and then off he ran again. 

It would be sunrise shortly and Williams’s strength was all but gone. Luckily the mob had fallen way behind or perhaps they finally gave up. Relaxing a bit he sat near a large boulder and leaned gratefully against it, taking stock of his many wounds and the loss of so much blood. Where the silver had cut into him, he still burned and was much too slow to heal. 

Getting up slowly he continued on, still so weak but needing to find shelter from the sure death sentence of the coming day. The ground here was shale over near solid rock and even if he had the strength, he knew he would still be vulnerable should the mob find his faux grave in the day. Looking up he saw the skies start that slow turn to grey. This could be it he thought. Suddenly William heard that strange sound again from the night before. It drew him and he staggered onward towards it, but soon realized that he was not going to make it. Falling to his knees and then face down on the ground he lost the battle. 

The sun was just starting its rise on the zenith and tendrils of smoke were rising up from his body as his skin started to burn in earnest. He was barely conscience of something being thrown over him, then two hands grabbed him under his armpits and started dragging him forward. In a cracked voice he whispered “need darkness”, and then his head fell forward and the last thing he remembered was that bizarre sound ringing loudly in his ears.


	15. Master Po

Pain wracked his entire body as Williams eyes flew open wide and before he could stifle it, a loud groan escaped his lips. Fisting his hands by his sides and screwing his eyes closed, it was very difficult but he forced the pain away to the recesses of his mind. After a few moments when the pain had receded enough, he was able to take in his surroundings.

Keen eyes scanned the windowless room shrouded in darkness while his senses told him it was still day. Not overly large, the room was cool with walls made of rough stone. Large wooden barrels lined up neatly against one wall and makeshift yet sturdy pallets strewn here and there were piled high with burgeoning burlap sacks which William assumed were filled with rice or other grain. 

Fingers uncurled and grazed the rough cloth beneath him as he braced his elbows and attempted to rise. Weakness quickly overcame him and he fell back down. Lifting his hands he looked at the burns that marred them, then brought fingers to his face and felt the charred flesh there as well. Badly burned and silver still within him, William knew he needed to feed but would that be enough? He had heard from other vampires that severe silver poisoning which penetrates so deeply can only be eradicated by the blood of the maker or a very old vampire. He would welcome the true death before ever turning to Lorena even if she were near, but here, where was he going to find help? His thoughts strayed to Tai Pei, but no, he refused to involve her in to this, it could only bring trouble to her doorstep. 

Shuddering violently as another sharp pain seared through him, he gritted his teeth in desperation. He must overcome if he is to learn where he is and how he got here. Just then a nearby door creaked open and muted light briefly entered the room but was soon snuffed out as the door quickly closed. A croak escaped Williams lips as he covered himself with a nearby heavy cloth he assumed was used to bring him here. 

Tensing, he prepared himself against another attack but instead of a raging horde, from a small tear the cloth he spied an elderly man in loosely fitting robes walk down the few steps into this room. William pulled the cloth down to better appraise him.  
With head was as bald as a newborns this man had kind fatherly eyes amidst a mass of wrinkles. His footsteps light as a feather he reached where William lay and proceeded to sit cross legged on the cold stone floor right next to him. A wide innocent smile crinkled his features as he waited patiently, but for what William did not know. Curiosity kept the pain at bay as William simply stared in return, unsure of what was to come next.

Still smiling and as if it was the most normal thing in the world to ask, the man finally spoke,  
“What are you my son?”

Not sure why but William felt he could trust this man, yet before he answered he still turned his head slightly averting the mans eyes while replying,

“A demon”. 

After speaking those two damning words, William fully expecting to see horror etched on the mans face, he was instead surprised as the man merely cocked his head and continued to look at William very carefully. Shaking his head now he said,

“My son, I believe you are no more a demon than the average man walking on this earth, instead you are merely a different creature of Buddha’s choosing, as is a dragonfly or a woman. 

The mans smile widened even more at that last declaration as if women were such a great mystery to him.  
“I am PO, a master here at this temple of Shaolin.” 

More pain made William grimace but then he got a hold of himself enough to answer.  
“My name is William. Were you the one to bring me here?” 

Master Po bobbed his head,  
“Rising before the dawn, I sing and meditate to welcome each new day then venture outside our walls to greet the sun and give thanks. But today was different when I spied smoke rising in the distance. I came closer and found you, but you were not caught in a fire were you little dragon fly.”

“No, not exactly.” said William, refusing to elaborating further. 

Master Po settled himself more comfortably, making a great show of arranging his robe more neatly around him, then sighing lightly, he waited. William felt a wave of understanding emanate from this man. Giving in, he opened up about his life, the man he was and what he is now. 

Fatigue quickly took over and William stopped speaking. He brought up a hand to wipe the blood trickling from his nose then turned away, fully expecting this gentle man to recoil from the true demon sitting before him and he should have been wiser to let him die.  
When he finally looked at Master Po again he saw nothing but kindness reflected in his eyes. William felt relief and for some reason he did not want to fail this man. The euphoria was short lived when another great wave of pain enveloped him and his whole body convulsed. 

Master Po laid a hand on Williams shoulder as if to steady him. “How can I help you Williamson?” 

Even in pain, surprise lifted both Williams brows.  
“Are you not afraid of me, of what I am?” 

“No Dragonfly” said Po gently, “I have seen human men and women behave in much worse and horrible ways as to make me believe that the true evil lies within the soul, regardless of what has manifested on the outside.” 

William shook his head, “You do not know. I have done many terrible things, my soul and heart will eternally be tortured with the memories. I try to banish the beast but it has ingrained itself so deeply that I have to battle with it constantly”.

“Ahh Williamson, know this, it is not the war but the battle that defines a man. Now what is it that is causing you so much physical pain my son”. William explained about the sun and that he must sleep in darkness during the day or die in flames, how silver affects their kind, and finished with the need for human blood to survive. To his surprise, Master Po extended an arm and placed his wrist near Williams’s mouth. 

“NO!” said William, “I cannot, you have already been so generous.” 

“Dragonfly, I am master here, and also of my own mind and body. I trust you, now let me help you once again, Buddha would demand no less of his followers.” 

William looked at him in amazement, its so rare to find such a kind and giving soul.  
He felt humbled.

Nodding weakly, William extended his fangs and latched onto the mans wrist who did not react at all but just looked on in curiosity as if this was just a new experience. After he had enough, William licked the small wounds and gave his thanks as he lay back and closed his eyes, hoping the blood will do its magic. The burns on his face started to fade but the pain from the silver was not going to go away so easily. Still he felt better enough to try to stand.

Without a second thought, Master Po ripped a length of cloth from his robe and wound it round his wrist then stood up and hooked an arm under Williams and helped him to his feet. 

“Wait here my son” he said and left the room only to come back shortly with a clean robe, small towel, soap and pan with warm water. 

“The sun has nearly finished its travels across the sky for today. When you have washed and changed out of your soiled clothes, please join us for the nights meditation and singing. If I cannot heal your body further, then at least let me try to heal your tormented soul.” 

Master Po bowed himself out and soon William finished his ablutions and was wrapped in the clean robes. Laying down again he took precious moments to rejuvenate as only a vampire can. When he felt the sun had fallen over the horizon he left the small storage room and immediately heard that strange sound that has been haunting him since the night he was out with Tai Pei. Following it he came to a large open hall adorned with many lit candles and a Buddha positioned at the far end lording over them all. Other than that, the room was quite sparse. 

There were many monks all sitting cross legged on mats with wrists resting limply on their knees and singing in a most uncommon way. The sound was coming from deep within their throats like a growl and gurgle combined. Though odd, it was strangely pleasant and calming while appealing to Williams’s musical ear. Sadly he had not played music in such a long time. 

Locating Master Po, William approached stiffly and sat down next to him, the master had not acknowledged his presence but stayed absolutely still with eyes closed and singing in that guttural tone. Closing his own eyes William tried focusing within, a desperate attempt to keep the ever constant pain caused by the silver at bay.  
Mater Po stopped singing and looked sideways at William, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the ashen gray appearance of his skin, and the obvious pain mirrored in his face. “Does not our Tuvan song give you some peace?” whispered Master Po. “Tuvan?” said William. “Yes, it is a song that we bring from our soul, reaching deep down we bring it forth. It is cleansing to us, banishing any and all evils.”

William nodded slowly, wishing for all the world that it could be so for him. They sat that way for some time until the other monks slowly got up one by one and bade each other a pleasant night, leaving the room.

Only Master Po and William stayed behind.

They sat through most of the night discussing a myriad of topics, astronomy, music, philosophy, and mainly focusing on the teachings of Confucius and his concept of the ideal man…..how a man should live his life and interact with others. William would be satisfied to spend a life time here in contemplation, after all his last lifetime didn’t go so well, thanks to Lorena. 

Finally Master Po got William to open up about the darkness that overtakes him at times and asking him if he wished to stay for a while and through meditation could be instructed to learn to control it. William looked grim, he did not think he would survive long without a vampires help soon but he thanked the master anyways. 

While they were still discussing this they heard a commotion in the outer hall.  
“Stand aside” demanded a commanding voice.  
The lovely Tai Pei strode purposely into the room wearing again the simple plain garments she had on the other night and her long hair was in a neat thick braid that hung down her back. Looking so young and sweet, who would have thought she was anything other than a simple maid though William knew better her great age.

A new acolyte came running in on her heels trying to tell her that women were not allowed in this sanctuary. She brushed him off with a sharp wave of her hand and then seeing William ran straight in to his arms. Holding her tight, William touched his lips to her hair and no words were exchanged for a long moment.

Master Po watched them both and clapped his hands happily as a child who has discovered a new toy. 

“How did you find me” William finally asked her, pulling away to look at her intently.

“Remember, we have a special bond by blood, William”, she replied as she gently touched his cheek. Worry soon marred her smooth brow as she took in his sickly appearance.  
“I felt your suffering and pain and although it has taken me the better part of the night to track you, I knew I eventually would, that is how strongly we are connected. Now tell me, what happened?” 

Giving a heavy human sigh, William moved stiffly to a nearby stone bench and beckoned them both to sit with him as he explained how he came here.  
Tai Pei listened carefully, then turned to Master Po,

“You have my eternal gratitude for assisting this good man.” 

Before Po could reply she immediately addressed William again scolding him, “You should have sent for me straight away Williamson. “

“No my sweet, the danger was too great, it would have put you right in the middle of it and your own secret could be found out as well. I would not for all the world bring this upon you. My soul is already tormented for the danger Ive put others in.”

Frowning slightly Tai Pei said,  
“Williamson I must ask you something. There has been much fearful talk these past few days. Did you have anything to do with the murder of a man and young girl?” 

She waited patiently looking in to Williams eyes. He looked away, deep pain and regret was so evident on his handsome features, it was sad to see. Finally turning back he relayed what happened, words choking him with regret. 

Tai Pei nodded as she listened, and Master Po merely closed his eyes. 

“I knew this young girl and asked her once to come and stay with me, but her fear of the swine who owned her made her refuse. I should have tried harder to coax her away, but now it is too late. At least she no longer lives in fear. We can feel sadness for the child but as for the other, you merely dealt out justice to that peace of filth.” 

“You do not understand Tai Pei, she was tortured and died because of ME!” I bring nothing but pain and suffering to those around me I care about or try to help.”

William then explained about Han and his fear for the boy and his family, again because of him. He finished by clenching his fists and exclaiming, “This beast that I am, this darkness inside me, I can’t control it. Rage throws me into an abyss and sucks me down.  
Then people die.” 

Tai Pei grabbed his face and made him look at her. “Williamson, you were a good man and you still are a good man, yes you are vampire but it is possible to achieve peace with it and find balance as I have. You must try.” 

Master Po nodded, “Yes Williamson, she speaks most wisely, balance is the key and perhaps I can help you with that if you will allow me.” 

William shook his head angrily, “I put you all in danger just by staying here.” 

Replying with a little smile Tai Pei said,  
”You should not worry about me so; I have connections and am well situated. I do not fear roving bands of thugs. If you will allow me I will look for this Han of yours, they will be alright. We have some time to plan.  
In my search for you I spied the mob that hunts you, but they could not see me as I ran as the wind. We are safe here for now”, she said this as she glanced at Master Po, who nodded. 

“Yes Williamson, no one dare breach this sanctuary, all of us here would defend you with our lives if necessary.” 

Shaking his head again William could not help but still feel anxious for his friends. He looked away as a deep pain ran through him nearly doubling him over. 

“The only fear I have right now is for you Williamson”, said Tai Pei feeling his pain.  
“Please let me give you more of my blood, I believe that it will help rid you of the silver those devils put in you.” 

William started to argue but Tai Pei stepped back and crossed her arms tapping her foot impatiently making William nearly laugh at the demanding posture.  
“Yes, all right all right” said William raising his hands and giving up.

“Good. Master Po we must start right away, is there somewhere safe from the day we may go, I fear I must impose on you for it will be dawn soon.” 

“Of course little butterfly” said Master Po bowing, “The storage room seemed to protect him well. I will make it off limits to my brothers for today, please go and do what must be done.” 

William led Tai Pei to the storage room. Looking at him with growing concern with his stiff gate and grey skin, she took his arm and draped it across her shoulders. That he did not object just proved how weak he still was.

Reaching the room, William opened the door. With her hand under his elbow, Tai Pei helped him down the steps and to the mattress on the cold ground. Looking around and taking in the unappealing room, she sniffed lightly. 

“I wish I had you back at the bath house Williamson, so I may properly take care of you.” 

He chuckled at her indignity and said softly, “Id like nothing better, but we must make due sweetheart”.  
Then with more seriousness said, “I am indebted to you for coming here. I just pray that you may leave here safely and return home.” 

William lay down on the mattress and Tai Pei got down next to him. He lifted his arm and she snuggled closer, he then wrapped his arm tight around her. She brought up her wrist to position near his lips. Again he hesitated, but then let his fangs descend and pierced her delicate skin. Suckling softly, cool blood ran down his throat and almost immediately he could feel its healing effects. Careful not to take too much he soon finished and glancing at Tai Pei he whispered in a low drawl, “Thank you sweetheart”. 

Moving up closer, she touched her lips to his. They shared one deep kiss before Tai Pei pulled back and settled her head on his shoulder with an arm draped across his chest. As the sun broke over the horizon and banished the dark, their eyes closed at the same time, peacefully, serenely, calmly, as if there was no care in the world and evil was not following close behind. It was now time to sleep and rejuvenate.

Master Po always considered himself a good man and careful of others privacy, yet his curiosity got the best of him and in the late afternoon he checked in on his guests. Opening the door he found them lying together peaceful in each others arms and looking very dead. He could not help but feel the need for deep contemplation on this and so was off to do some singing. 

It was full night and Tai Pei readied herself to leave. William, who was feeling much better now, looked grim as he paced the hall.  
“Please be careful my lady” he said. 

“Do not worry so Williamson, I will be fine, it is you I must get home. I will go to the Hotel Beijing and arrange for your travel trunk and things be delivered to the docks, there I will locate a ship bound for the Americas. I will also look for Han and make sure he and his family are alright. This may take some time, but I promise you will hear from me soon.” 

Stopping in front of her William impulsively asked, “Tai Pei, would you come with me? I fear for you here, they may now find you out and come after you as they did me. I could not live with myself if that happened. We could start again elsewhere, somewhere where I could better protect you.” 

Shaking her head she touched his face, “No Williamson, you know I can never leave my China, I was born here, my soul is here, and I will eventually meet the true death here. You will go on and someday find your own miracle, one that will change your life forever. I believe this with all my soul.” 

William briefly closed his eyes, “I understand how you feel about the place you were born, your home, and the love you experienced here. I feel the same about my own home and someday hope to return, but as to a miracle of love? I do not know if that is even possible anymore.

William stopped and took Tai Pei tightly into his arms. Finally releasing her, he sweetly kissed her lips. Master Po had deftly looked away, allowing them their last moment together. 

Tai Pei now turned to Master Po, bowed, and thanked him for all that he has done to help them both. 

“You are always welcome here my lady, for you I bend our rules. I am master here, If I cannot do that then who? You would do us honor with future visits, in fact I look forward to many stimulating conversations in the future.” 

Master Pos’ wide smile was enchanting and Tai Pei laughed merrily, promising she would someday return. Saying her final goodbyes she then reiterated to William she will be in contact with the arrangements. As she turned to leave William took her hand stopping her one last time and while looking intently into her eyes, brought her delicate hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles with a sweet kiss. She returned his gaze for a moment, reassurance and love was reflected in her own eyes. He nodded and then reluctantly released her. Tai Pei smiled and turned walking out the door. William watched her retreating form as she ran like the wind out of sight.

All through that night Master Po and William talked and meditated. The Master was certain he would be able to help William control his demon, or at least put him on the right path starting off with focusing his mind. Discipline and meditation is needed and it would take time, much more time than they had sadly. The hours flew by singing in the Tuvian way, with William learning and feeling its calm. 

Several nights later there was a rap on the door. Master Po and William were there immediately. Opening the portal and to Williams utter surprise, stood a breathless Han looking healthy and fit.

“Han” he said clasping the boys shoulders, “Things are alright with you?”

“Williamson, it is good to see you sir, and it is an honor to meet you Master Po” Han blurted this out as he bowed at them both. 

“Why are you here Han, what has happened?” 

Hans face took on a frightened look as he replied,  
“There is an angry mob still hunting for you Williamson, they have grown more furious and determined since that first night you slipped away. I was so frightened huddled in our hut with my family and not knowing what to do, so much was my distress that I had forgotten about the medicine in my pocket. Remembering finally, I gave it to my father and he was almost immediately healed. I then took a little for myself and I too was healed.” 

Master Pos eyes widened as he looked between the two while Han glanced at William in pure worship. “How can I thank you again Williamson?” 

“It was nothing Han, I was happy to help. Now what of the mob? Are you and your family safe?” 

“We were planning on leaving but not sure where to go. Then last night we were visited by a beautiful lady who took my family under her protection and will help relocate us to a safe and distant place. My siblings have never enjoyed such wonderful baths! It was that lady who has sent me here tonight.  
But now Williamson,” said Han as his face became grim, “things have gotten much worse, the mob has grown larger every day fueled by rumors, wild talk and downright lies. They have you attacking and eating small children. Now there is talk of you possibly being here, they are coming with weapons and fire. You must leave at once. 

The lady Tai Pei has made arrangements for you to stow away on the ship “Destiny” in Beijing harbor. It leaves at dawn so you must go now.” 

“What of you Han, Master Po?” I cannot leave you to face them alone” said William vehemently.

“Do not fear Williamson, they can do us no harm here, I promise you. And I will look after the boy until he and his family can leave safely, perhaps I have found a new pupil to teach, yes little grasshopper?”  
Han smiled widely nodding his head.

Their reassurances did little to assuage Williams fear for them as he paced in the hall determined not to leave yet.  
Soon there was a light rapping on the door. Master Po put up a hand to the others and then went to see who it might be. Before he could open it he heard a familiar voice.

“It is I, please let me in.” 

Opening the door, Tai Pei rushed in and straight into Williams arms who hugged her tightly.  
Looking amused, Master Po put a hand on Hans shoulder, “Come little grasshopper, Im sure there are some mooncakes left in the kitchens.

“Why are you still here?” Asked Tai Pei when she finally pulled away from him.

“I cant leave you all when there is danger here because of me.”

Tai Pei lifted a hand to palm Williams cheek and his hand covered her own.

“You have given me new courage to continue on my Williamson. Too long have I stayed hidden behind the dragon. My life will have new meaning helping others and perhaps someday we can live freely among mortals. It may take centuries but we must try.”

“You are right my love, peace and tolerance between our kinds is the only answer to our ultimate survival. Master Po has set me on the path to find my own peace for which I will be always grateful. And you my lady have inspired me to view a more positive future.”

“Good, and now there is no time to waste, you must leave now. You do not belong here Williamson, you must go back to your home and maybe someday find the miracle you so deserve. Arrangements have been made, your things are currently being transported to a ship in Beijing harbor but you must leave soon if you are to make it before the ship leaves. Do not worry about us here, we will be fine.” 

At that point Han and Master Po reentered the hall.

“It is time Williamson” said Po.

With no arguments left William nodded and once again took Tai Pei into his arms and whispered into her ear. Letting her go, she stepped back while swiping at a lone red tear. Han impulsively threw his arms around his waist and hugged tightly, then stepped back sheepishly and bowed. “I will never forget you Williamson, perhaps we will meet again someday.”

William turned to Master Po who placed a hand on his arm, “Practice what youve learned here and you will find balance, dragonfly”.

William bowed low to the elder and then nodded to them all saying his thanks once again. Opening the door he ran into the darkness, hoping beyond hope that all will be well for those he leaves behind. 

Keeping the thoughts of all his new friends with him as he ran on, he made it to the ship well before dawn. Trying to keep his tortured feelings at bay, he stole on to the "Destiny", easily avoiding the seaman wandering about. Making his way below deck he found his steamer trunk among all the cargo in the hold just as Tai Pei said. Working the complex lock, he opened the trunk, quickly settled himself inside and closed the lid, locking it tight.  
As the sun slowly rose over the East China Sea, a cathartic vampiric sleep overtook him, his last thoughts were prayers for no nightmares this day.

To Be Continued.....


	16. Rocking Rocking

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

The slow moving train chugged along rumbling noisily on the tracks. In the distance the sun is hanging low filtering through the trees and giving everything a hazy glow. The day had been steamy hot and the inside of the train car is stifling. A lone couple walks gingerly down the narrow corridor swaying to and fro with the movement. 

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

The man is clad in waistcoat and trousers, a pocket watch chain swinging at his waist and his cravat pulled loose willing some small respite from the heat. His jacket was long removed and slung neatly over his arm. The other arm was nestled tight around his ladies waist, keeping her steady and protecting her from harm should she stumble as they were being jostled by the train. She was dressed in her finest day suit, pale blue muslin with delicate white lace at the collar, long sleeved and form fitted to her slim waist. The full skirt over layered petticoat fell to her toes and was enticingly bustled in the back, inviting long hungry looks from her companion. There were lilacs arranged in her lovely long bronze hair which was partly arranged in curls atop her head. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

They continued walking carefully with nary a word spoken between them, for now keeping their own council. Soon they reached their intended destination, cabin #7. The man reaches in to his pocket, pulls out a brass key and places it into the lock. The woman watches him intently, her heart fluttering in her chest, anticipation mixed with a little fear making her weak-kneed, trepidation and longing warring within her. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

The door swings open and the man turns quickly, sweeping the lady into his arms. She giggles lightly as her own arms wind round his neck and holds on tight. He smiles with her as he carries her easily across the narrow threshold, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot. The cabin is cramped but this does not register to the couple for they only have eyes for each other. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

A jolt by the train sends the two falling on to the narrow bed, with she sprawled on top. They both laugh, delighted to be so put out. “Well Mrs. Compton, how do you like your accommodations?” William says in his sultry southern drawl, with a slight lift to the corner of his mouth and bright blue eyes sparkling.  
"Ah, Mr. Compton, tis fit for a queen” Caroline replies daintily as William pulls her down for a blissful kiss. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

Caroline pulls back and looks down appreciatively at her handsome husband of 3 hours. The day had been perfect, their wedding was a small affair conducted in her parent’s home with family and few friends in attendance. Now they are on their honeymoon, just a few days in New Orleans. She has never been so happy, but soon joy is slowly replaced with a nagging fear. She is a virgin after all and wants desperately to please her husband but is not knowledgeable at all in the matters of lovemaking. Well, she knows the basics of course, what goes where, but what if... what if she is not good at this? The time they spent together it was under the strict supervision of a family member. The proprieties of courting were rigidly enforced by her parents. Thoughts of inadequacy in pleasing William now make her pause. Carolines brow furrowed and she absently bites her lower lip while contemplating these unwelcome thoughts. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

William watched the play of emotions on his sweet wife’s face, just seeing her nip her lower lip with little pearl like teeth alone made his manhood go rigid. Slow down he mentally says to himself, slow down. He guessed what troubled her and wanted to set her mind at ease. At 23, William was a man in every sense of the word, but overall he had not had many experiences in the art of love making himself. There were a few times in Missy Lynn’s barn, but that was the extent of it. He was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of the girls in town, but as it was, Missy was older and frequently boasted experience plus she was more than insistent. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

Still sprawled on the narrow bed with Caroline on top, their bodies were moving, constantly swaying, rubbing against each other in sync with the trains movements. Williams’s desire is fueled, this is quite evident to Caroline as she can feel him even through the many layers of fabric between them, but it also increases her self doubt. William more than understands his lady loves anxiousness. He smiles a beautiful smile; hopefully quelling her fear, and then asks in a low voice, 

“Caroline, do you love me?” 

“You know I do William” she replied demurely with a half smile and her eyes shyly averted. William touches her cheek, and urges her to look into his eyes and then says in a whisper, 

“Then my love, trust me…trust me to make everything perfect.” 

He puts a hand behind her head and brings her slowly down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips which he deepened coaxing her to open to him.  
They continue to sway to and fro, to and fro, as their fabric clad bodies cause a building friction between them. 

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

William, still nibbling at her lips, lets one hand stray to the little buttons at the top of her throat, his fingers gentle and lightly grazing the heated skin beneath after each one is released. He works down the front of her bodice while Caroline’s breath catches in her throat at the gentleness of his fingers which seems such an odd contrast to the hardness she feels pushing against her thigh. She is frightened but also curious as her hands clutch his strong shoulders. Little by little, her handsome husband’s sweet assault on her person gives her ease while desire mounts along with her bravery. She now moves to remove his already loosened cravat, fumbling a bit with shaky fingers. Both lovers are now desperately on a mission to remove all that stands in the way of their bodies being together as god made them. 

Rocking…..Rocking…..

William knows he must be gentle with his virgin bride. He doesn’t want to scare her but his own anticipation; his deep love coupled with lust, making him anxious to see her naked beauty, and to possess her fully, something he has so desired these past 10 months since he had started seriously courting her. And the damnable rocking of the train is making her body rub his manhood making it swell and unbearable for him to be patient. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

He slowly moves away from her to stand near the bed and extends a hand. Trusting him fully she places fingers in his as he brings her to her feet. So lost in the moment is she that she is unaware her bodice is wide open and her bounty visible for William to admire. He pushes down her sleeves, and the dress follows suit to the floor. Clothes are then thrown hither as they help each other slowly strip off each layer one by one. Soon William is naked and his arousal is riding high and proud quivering in salute. Caroline stands frozen as she stares at his beautiful form, solid muscular chest and arms, slim hipped, and his manhood so huge shes in awe and a little frightened. Unable to look away she absently covers her full breasts; the swollen aureolas tipped with tiny hard buds are already sensitive to the touch. She is clad now only in her white petticoat decorated with little pink rosebuds. William looks down at them appreciatively, envisioning in his minds eye the treasure that lies beneath, but he must soothe her fear first.

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

William opens his arms, Caroline looks up at him and gratefully rushes into his embrace. A sigh escapes her lips as she relaxes at his touch, the warmth of him, the feel of him, so good, and so right, even with his hardness pushed up against her stomach and still frightening her with its sheer size. How can we possibly fit, she worries. William rubs her back slowly as he kisses the top of her head and patiently waits for his new wife to forgo her fear and desire him fully as he desires her. Caroline’s hands start to mimic his and move furtively up and down his back as she slowly relaxes. Williams own hands smooth their way further down to gently cup then squeeze her bottom through the sexy layers of petticoat. A small sound escapes her throat at his bold touch. She starts to become a bit more adventurous herself and moves her hands hesitantly down to his own backside which is all hard muscle. She allows her fingers to move around and around, and then palms each firm globe. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

William moans from deep in his throat at his young wife’s new found boldness. Slowly he tells himself, slowly; let her feel me, let her find her way. Words easily said he thinks to himself as he is ready to lose control. Finally he takes things another step and playfully but determinedly pulls the strings that hold together her layered petticoat. He works them with confidence and a strategy that he knows will help him dispose of the offending cloth quickly without tearing, which he was close to doing to reveal her treasure. 

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

Finally, with the petticoat tossed aside, they are as Adam and Eve when they first entered paradise, standing before each other, love and desire making Caroline’s eyes glaze, her timidity forgotten, and Williams own eyes smoldering as he finally sees his wife in her naked beauty. His eyes take her all in. She is perfect, porcelain skin and curves in all the right places with luscious breasts, small trim waist and hips nicely rounded. Bronze curls cover her most precious treasure. She has lovely formed legs with dainty ankles and feet. He takes her in to his arms again and kisses her sweetly, touching her as she has never been touched, making her feel things she has never felt, his hard form to her soft one, his manhood aching for her venus. 

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

The train’s movement rocks their bodies against each other, bumping again and again, this time the gentle grind of skin to skin, heat upon heat, its intoxicating as they become drunk on each other. Sweaty and steamy, they touch and kiss, William, for the second time, lifts her up into his strong arms. Carolines one hand clutches his shoulder while the other reaches up to the back of his neck than up to sift through thick black mane of this stallion that is her husband. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

He barely keeps his balance as the train continues its rumbling, making their bodies’ dance of their own accord. Laying her gently upon the bed he lowers his body next to hers, the area narrow and forcing them as close together as two can be. Caroline is already aching and wet in places she never knew could feel that way. What is next she wonders? She knows deep down that there is so much more. She is ready, as she thinks, I need him, I want him, and I love him.  
“Please William” She says not knowing what it is she is asking for, her confused emotions, building to fear again, in response to these new and strange feelings. She automatically attempts to cover her breasts with her arm while the other is tucked around him. 

Rocking…..Rocking……

William places his rough hand over the dainty one laying on her breast and moves it around and around, teasing her already aroused nipple. Her breath catches and eyes open wide then close with sublime pleasure. William lifts her fingers to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss on the knuckles, then on each finger tip as he nibbles at them. He meshes playfulness with desire as he slowly brings his lips to her ear and whispers,

“Trust me love”. 

Caroline looks into his eyes as he takes her hand and glides it down her soft body making her feel her own flesh, then to lift her hand and position it on his own hard and pulsating manhood, willing her to know him, to feel him, to realize that they are flesh and blood, man and wife, lovers. 

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

Caroline’s fear is subsiding and being replaced by amazement and curiosity, then deepest desire as she explores this new frontier, touching him this way. So much steel surrounded by hot silky man. She runs her fingers up and down his length, and becomes emboldened when she sees the response on his handsome face at her touch. Williams’s eyes are tightly closed, his breath caught, perspiration gathering on his brow, trying to keep his wall of control in check as his sweet little wife keeps attempting to tear it down.  
He is in heaven and Caroline is his angel as her touch electrifies him. He groans and sends little kisses reigning down her neck and to her lovely, full, pink tipped breasts. It is a feast for him as he laves their swollen tips with his tongue then suckles gently, and finally taking little tugs on a pert nipple. Each tug shoots sparks down to her private place as she feels wetness emerge between her legs. Caroline is writhing, her body in constant motion with the train and on her own, begging for what, she does not know. William is bringing her to new heights; she is soaring to the heavens at his touch. His fingers ring her navel then move lower to run through the springy bronze curls covering her Venus. 

Rocking…..Rocking…… 

Caroline is shocked at first as fingers, calloused and strong, work their magic and move in between her slick folds. “Oh”, she cries as new feelings are aroused by his touch to her most private parts. It is Caroline’s turn now to moan with the pleasure. William is loving her by instinct, his few times with Missy nothing more than the fumbling of youth, but this, this is love coupled with sex on a whole different level and his mind and body are taking on a life of their own, guiding him to give her the first taste of heaven and to take the ascent with her. 

Rocking…..Rocking….. 

Williams own body is ready to explode with just her naïve touch, but he must give Caroline more time. Make sure she is ready to accept all of him. Missy said he was the biggest she had ever seen. She was great for a young mans moral.  
Caroline’s body is swaying, he is not so sure if it is the train or her anxiousness to have him or both. He looks into her eyes and asks again,  
“Caroline, sweetheart, do you love me?” 

Caroline is in the throes of something she cannot comprehend but what she is sure of is that she loves this man with all her heart, and trusts him with it as well. She nods and whispers, "Yes, yes".

“Then, trust me my dearest. I love you with all that I am, and forgive me but this may hurt a bit”. Caroline nods again, as a tear forms at the corner of her eye that this man would care so much for her comfort and to waylay her fear. 

Rocking….Rocking….. 

The train continues on as do the new lovers. Williams’s fingers working their magic. One glides through her slick swollen folds, teasing her new found sensitive little pearl and then continuing into Caroline’s waiting pulsating core. Her body arches in surprise as her eyes widen at the pleasure caused by such an intrusion. “William!” She cries as she tries to ride this incredible wave of pleasure. My god, William thinks, she is so amazing, wet and ready to take him fully. A second finger joins the first, massaging and stretching her to receive him.

Rocking…..Rocking……

Withdrawing his fingers he now positions himself over her and kisses her deeply as he molds his body to hers. His thick manhood is poised at her wet pulsing core and enters her slowly allowing her to get used to him for she is still so tight. Reaching her maidenhead he pauses and looks at her, his smoldering eyes lock with her wide ones as he says, “I love you” and pushes his ready spear home, breaching her in one full thrust. A brief cry erupts from her throat, yet soon to be followed by a pleasure filled moan. With great effort, William stills his body, giving her own time to adjust as he is fully enveloped inside her silky warmth. 

Rocking…..Rocking…..

Panting as if he has just run a mile, Williams’s body trembles as he holds himself still, giving her time, still thinking of her comfort and worried for her pain as he is now in ful possession of her. He lay on top of her, but supports his weight, his furred chest to her soft breasts. Caroline’s thighs are hugging him, welcoming him, her arms holding him tight, fingernails digging into his back. His lips find the pulse point in her neck and linger there. Swaying, swaying, skin to skin, rocking and rubbing…….the feel of her wrapped just so around him is pure heaven, his eyes close in ecstasy. He wants to move beyond the rocking of the train but needs to make sure that the hurt has passed. His lips to her ear he starts to say, “Caroline my lo…… 

Bill? 

Williams mind is penetrated by this strange use of his name; he quickly lifts up his head to look better at his beloved and sees a different face, a lovely young woman with tanned skin and wavy blond hair who is looking at him questioningly. She says again, 

"Bill?"

His eyes widen in confusion as he starts to say, 

“Who…..”

 

Then there is a huge violent jolt, and he is thrown off and goes crashing to the floor. 

 

To be continued


	17. Somewhere in the East China Sea

The steamer trunk went tumbling down off its perch from high atop the multitude of large crates in the hold of the cargo ship Destiny, the bindings holding it in place easily giving way to the violent lurching of the vessel. It crashed onto one crate then another turning over and over until it finally hit the worn wooden planks of the ship at the bottom with a huge crash, but only after slamming its occupant wildly from side to side and top to bottom within. 

Williams head took the brunt of the violent fall, connecting with the solid metal insides as the trunk fell before finally coming to rest and settling on its side. Waiting, he braced himself for more turbulence, with his hands firmly planted against each side of his light tight sanctuary, yet none came but the gentle sway of the ship. 

His tensed body relaxed slightly and he would have released a breath if he had one. Wincing, and then groaning loudly, William slowly raised fingers to gently probe one side of his head, feeling his skull caved in there and bone crunching under the tips as they wiped the blood streaming from the large gash. His keen vampire vision allowed him to see dark red staining his hand even in the pitch black. Staring at it he paused, then closed his eyes, taking some precious minutes to allow his vampire healing to take effect while mentally assessing his situation. 

The Train. 

Another groan escaped his lips, but this time for a different reason. He twitched in discomfort as his trousers grew tight with the memory of the vivid sensual dream as if she was still right here with him, his flesh pressed against hers, so soft, warm and eager. Once again he had been in the past with Caroline, how often that seemed to happen these days during his rest. The pain of losing his family came back full force once he had been able to secure his release from the horror that was Lorena. 

And their memory tortured him. 

He dreamed of Caroline often, and it hurt every single time. Though this time there was, there was………. His brow furrowed as an image niggled at his brain, there was something different about this last dream, something important at the end he tried to remember, something…..something. He let out an exasperating sound as he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, try as he may. The damage to his head must have been worse than he thought. 

Well, that thought, whatever it was, was probably nothing. 

The shards of bones in his head slowly knitted back together, and there was pain, there always is. Wearily he lay back and allowed himself to sink in the pleasure of revisiting that joyful past while he healed; it kept the pain at bay.  
It had been the afternoon of their wedding day, everything was perfect, and they had waved their goodbyes to friends and family. The late afternoon was dusty and hot as they boarded the train for New Orleans, bound for a quick honeymoon. A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth at the remembrance of such a satisfyingly long and bumpy ride.   
The rocking of the train, the dream, all seemed so real, and must have been spurred by the gentle sway of the Destiny. But as it always did, those memories of his life as it was before, brought a terrible ache to his heart. 

Losing those he loved to the damnable fang. 

Banishing away the pain of the past, he focused his mind on the dire realities of his current situation. It was still daylight, his inner vampire instinctively relayed that little bit of important information along with the trickle of blood coming from his nose. He could not go outside unless he wanted to become not only a recently battered vamp but also a crispy fried one. 

He also knew that his steamer trunk was in the deep hold of the ship where he had found it when he first boarded. It had been securely bound along with many other crates headed for the Americas. The darkness of the hold would afford the protection needed from the sun to exit his trunk and allow him to see his surroundings and further assess the situation. 

Desperation mixed with good ole fashioned curiosity prompted him to find out what happened to the ship to cause all the crates to loose their bindings and go tumbling over themselves. Could it be just a bad storm at sea? Highly unlikely. Though things seemed calm enough now, William could feel the trunk was leaning to one side. The ship must be listing he thought.   
Not good, not good at all. 

Knowing there was no other way; William ran his fingers swiftly over the intricate locking system on the inside of his trunk and cracked open the lid. His eyes peered in to the darkness through the narrow opening while he sniffed the musty air and listened carefully to everything around him while using all his vampire senses. Crates of every size were haphazardly tumbled over each other throughout the dark dank hold, but most importantly though, it was quiet, too quiet. It caused his senses to tingle madly. 

Finally fully healed, William hoisted himself out the trunk, turned, and quietly closed the lid, making sure the ingenious locks were in place and all his secrets safe within. He lithely made his way over the disaster in the hold and to a wooden ladder at the far side that led up to a smaller trap door at least 2 stories above his head. His eyes strayed upward to the high ceiling and the huge closed double trap door where the larger crates are lowered through. 

BANG! 

The ship rocked simultaneously with the ear splitting explosion just as he reached the top rung. Taking him by surprise, William lost his grip and was thrown backwards off the stairs as the ship violently lurched to one side. His body slammed into the far bulkhead, one shoulder making an awful crunching noise as it connected. He gasped as broken splinters of bone pierced through his pale cool skin and blood once again seeped into his clothing. 

Cursing under his breath with gritted fangs, he then tempered his anger and pushed aside the pain. Sitting still on the floor he closed his eyes till a calm settled in. Letting out a mock breath he then looked at his shoulder and watched as the bones begin to pull themselves in and mesh together, the skin slowly closing over the wounds. “I’m getting real tired of this”, he said angrily out loud. 

Williams head snapped up as water started pouring down from under the door at the top of the ladder. This situation is getting desperate, he needed to know what was going on above deck, daylight or not. Taking the ladder at vamp speed, ignoring the increasing surge of ocean, he exited the door at the top, knowing with his keen hearing that there was no one about. Luckily he was still well below deck but soon he became aware of frantic footsteps now running all over the ship above his head. 

Angry surprised shouts could now be easily heard and accompanied by the loud blunderbuss of many guns. Running footsteps were coming his way prompting William to blend into the shadows of the nearest corridor with his fangs at the ready.   
He waited.   
Soon a young sailor ran past; William seized him by the scruff and pulled him back in to the darkened corridor while slapping the other hand tightly across the mans mouth. He then bit his neck from behind sinking fangs deep into his carotid and sucking forcefully through the small puncture wounds. 

The young man had no chance to utter a sound as William drank quickly then pulled out his fangs and licked the small wounds to stop the flow of blood. Turning the man, he looked straight into his eyes. “What is happening to this ship” he asked in his most calming southern drawl while he worked his glamour magic. The sailor replied with blank eyed indifference, and in one single word said, 

“Pirates”. 

Williams’s eyes blazed red as he let fly a few choice expletives, but he soon regained his composure and whispered a few words as he nicked the tip of his finger with a fang and healed the puncture marks he had just made. When finished, he suggested the sailor was very tired and needed to sleep. The young man nodded, smiling gratefully and closed his eyes, William pushed him into a nearby cabin and locked the door, keeping him somewhat safe from the fray in his forced slumber. 

“Pirates, dam.” William said quietly to himself. Though this is nothing new, he has read of many instances of piracy on the high seas, especially American ships resplendent with rich cargo. Swiping at the blood leaking from one ear he closed his eyes and felt the position of the sun in the sky, yes, late afternoon and still much too dangerous to go above decks. He will have to keep the fight down here. 

Leaning against the bulkhead he shut down all but his intuitive mind. It raced with possibilities as he listened to the undeniable screams of dying men. Soon there was a quiet as either the crew or the pirates had been subdued. A door opened above and to the right of him. William quickly moved to the shadows again. A large bulk made its way down the stairs, huffing and puffing with difficulty, barking orders to those around him to look for and kill any remaining crew while keeping a sharp eye out for the marked crates they came for and of course any other rich booty they should come across, before they sink the already damaged ship. 

William issued another silent curse as the pirate continued yelling. This is not going to be easy, William thought, its still day and there may be many more of them. He held his ground as he heard a group of men come his way. At least he had the element of surprise on his side, and of course being a vampire has its advantages in battle. They have no idea what’s in store for them. 

Two men turned down his corridor; they were a mangy lot, pockmarked faces and rotted teeth but with steely lethal eyes, ready for anything. They spotted William who lifted a brow and twitched his lips, mocking them. Immediately two pistols were drawn as they told him to get to his knees and tell them where the crates from the palace were being stored. 

Williams’s only reaction was a casual lift of both his brows at the mention of “palace”, but ultimately he just stood his ground, waiting for them to make the first move. They both attacked at once, not wanting to kill him yet until they could get some answers, then they would have fun torturing him before they finally killed him and dumped his body overboard. 

Using the narrow corridor to his advantage, William kicked out at the first pirate, using a spinning technique taught to him by Master Poe, and connecting the toe of his boot with a pockmarked nose. The pirate grabbed his face as his nose exploded in a spray of red and was flung backwards into his partner. They both screamed in rage as they fell hard to the planks. The second pirate brought his pistol up to bear on him, immediately discharging it. William dodged the bullet easily, almost wraith like in his movements, getting into this bloody game, exhilarated by the action and desire to enact some revenge upon those that deserve it. 

Both pirates looked to each other and then to William, whose fangs had wrung out at the battle. “EMO (demon)” they both cried, and scrambled back in fear and to get reinforcements. William couldn’t let them do that. With vamped up speed he grabbed the first man, snapping his neck and letting him fall with a thud to the wooden floor. The other screamed and ran faster, making it to the stairs and starting up, yelling to his cohorts above deck for help and using the word “EMO” as well. William caught up to him in a flash and soon this second pirate joined the first, lifeless and splayed next to his partner on the wooden planks. 

The bleeds were becoming worse so to compensate and replenish he took precious minutes to sink his fangs into the first fresh corpse, letting the still hot blood run down his throat. Quickly the hatch opened from above and shots rang out and hit the bulkhead right next to him. Looking up with his demon truly coming out he growled fiercely with eyes lethal and fangs dripping blood, as rage took over again. But the daylight filtered down through the hatch and Williams skin started to smoke. Cursing, he ran far back down the corridor and into the welcomed darkness. 

The pirate who fired at him saw this, and screamed at the sight as he relayed the message to the others. “EMO” is not just a superstition among their culture but a long believed truth. The pirate captain realized they must leave at once, since gong below was now suicide with the demon presence there. He was furious to leave without the cargo they came for and the loss of promised riches, but fearing the demon more, the pirates left the Destiny to climb down to their own smaller, faster, and well armed clipper. 

“Sink the demon” barked the order from the fat pirate captain once all were safely back on their own ship. The burly crew worked furiously to reload the cannons. The first shots on the American ship had been carefully planned to merely cripple the vessel until they could remove what riches they came for. These next shots though were meant to sink it, crew and all, and to bury at sea any evidence or witnesses.   
As he nodded approvingly the captain thought while his men prepared the cannons, it is not only the sinking of the ship and any witnesses now, but more importantly, sending the demon back to h*ll. 

William, oblivious to their plans, hunkered below deck, waiting for another attack. Being still daylight, there was not much more he could do. He then noticed the cabin next to him had the word CAPTAIN on the door. He quickly let himself in and looked around. The table in the center of the room had a few charts left still on it, thanks to the numerous paper weights. William scanned them quickly, trying to determine the ships location based on elapsed time and direction with their departure from China.

Mere moments passed when he heard the loud deafening thunder of multiple cannon fire, its deafening noise brought to Williams mind horrific visions of cannon fire during the civil war, but those vivid images of the past disappeared quickly as the Destiny imploded around him. 

To be continued…….


End file.
